


We're Monsters

by ERAC12



Series: Coldflash: Facing the adversity [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Ace Mick Rory, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Cisco Ramon, Doomworld AU., Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eobard being Eobard, F/F, F/M, Illegal Activities, Infidelity, Len is a evil but softie Robin Hood, M/M, Marriage Contracts, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sequel, The Rogues are his merry lads, dark themes, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 44,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: El plan de Eobard ha dado resultado y ahora tiene todo lo que el deseaba. Reconocimiento, admiración de las masas y su existencia no corría peligro de ser borrada. Barry Allen se encontraba casado con él. Su vida estaba llena de lujos y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Estaba viviendo la vida perfecta.  Lo único que no tiene es el corazón de su amado esposo.Barry, después de perder lo único que hacía que el contrato con Eobard valiese la pena, ha decidido buscarse a sí mismo y su felicidad. Sin embargo, su esposo no se lo pondrá tan fácil. ¿Qué pasá cuando su corazón cae por el único hombre más peligroso, después de su marido, en Central City, Leonard Snart? y ¿Por qué todos se encuentran buscando una Lanza?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Series: Coldflash: Facing the adversity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883467
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a la secuela de Big guns, small lies. Este fic será completamente diferente a su precuela. Será más madura, oscura y larga. Barry no será el héroe que todos amamos, pero tendrá sus ratos de heroismo. Además, éste será un poco más egoista en sus decisiones. ¡Estoy emocionada de escribirlo de esta manera! Alerta: Eobard siendo él mismo.  
> ¡Disfruten!
> 
> Welcome to the sequel of Big guns, small lies. This work will be completaly different completely for its prequel. It would be more mature, dark and longer. Barry will not be the hero we all love but he will have his heroism times. Also, he would be selfisher about his decisions. I am exciting to write him like this!!!! Alert: Eobard being himself.  
> ¡Enjoy it!
> 
> Warning: This fic will containg triggering events like rape, violence, marital abuse, etc. I will try to warn you before every chapter but If you're sensible to this topics, please be careful. I don't want to affect anyone's mental heatlh. Also, This is a fictional work, if you see any of the described events in real life, reach for help.  
> Advertencia: Este fic contendrá eventos que puede ser traumaticos para el lector como violaciones, violencia, abuso conyugal, entre otros. Intentaré avisar antes de cada capítulo, pero si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor, toma tus precauciones. No quiero afectar la salud mental de nadie. Además, esto es un trabajo fictional, si ves algo de los eventos descritos en la vida real, busca ayuda.

I sold my soul to a three-piece  
And he told me I was holy  
He’s got me down on both knees  
But it’s the devil that’s tryna  
Hold me down, hold me down  
(Hold me down; Halsey)

  
Era un día ventoso, sin nubes y el sol ardiente caían sobre la multitud que había venido a dar el último adiós al querido doctor Henry Allen. El generoso y empático hombre había impactado en la vida de muchos durante su labor como médico y miembro de la comunidad. Muchos lamentarían la pérdida de éste, pero nadie sufría su muerte tanto como su único hijo Bartholomew Thawne.

  
El hombre había pasado en silencio y con la mirada perdida durante todo el velorio y las ceremonias religiosas con ciertos episodios de llanto ahogado en el que su mejor amiga, Iris West, se apresuraba a consolarlo. Al lado del joven se encontraba su famoso esposo, Eobard Thawne, quien era la razón por la que varios medios de comunicación habían intentando infiltrarse más de una vez y, aún a pesar de la presencia de seguridad, rondaban alrededor del cementerio para obtener una foto de la pareja o del millonario.

  
Eobard Thawne había asombrado al mundo con su tecnología y talento como socio creativo de también famoso científico Harrison Wells. Éste había causado una revolución en el avance en la forma de producción y vida globalmente. La idea de un mundo limpio y reducir la dependencia a los combustibles fósiles de manera segura y productiva. Lo que lo hacía una celebridad fue su carisma y sus asociaciones con los políticos como Damien Dark y Lex Luthor.

  
Cuando tomó posesión como dueño de Star Labs en el 2008, después de que Harrison Wells se retirará para pasar tiempo con su familia, su influencia en el mundo científico y político ya estaba asentada. Miles de revistas lo pusieron en sus portadas como el millonario más deseado después de Raymond Palmer en ese año, algo inusual para una figura de la rama de conocimiento. Sin embargo, en el 2010, el millonario rompió el corazón de sus admiradores al sorpresivamente casarse con el joven científico, un don nadie, Barry Allen.

  
No mucho se sabía de su noviazgo o vida prenupcial, sin embargo, su matrimonio lucía solido después de más de ocho años juntos. El más joven no salía mucho en los medios convencionales o redes sociales, a menos que estuviera junto a su esposo, y poco se sabía de él. Por ello, los periodistas estaban hambrientos por conseguir una nota en ese momento tan emotivo para el joven, ya que pocas veces éste hacia declaraciones o contestaba entrevistas. Ni siquiera a la intrépida periodista Iris West, pronto a ser West-Thawne al encontrarse comprometida con el sobrino de Eobard, Edward Thawne, quien se negaba a escribir una nota sobre la vida privada de su amigo.

  
La periodista no se aparto del lado de su amigo, preocupada por su bienestar, sin importarle la imponente presencia del esposo de Barry. Eobard despertaba su instinto de supervivencia y nunca había logrado sentir ningún tipo de confianza hacia el hombre. Ellos dos no podían estar solos en ningún lugar sin terminar discutiendo; lo cual había fracturado mucho su amistad con Barry y puesto en peligro su compromiso con Eddie. Pero, sin importar cuanto lo intentaba, había algo equivocado en el hombre y ella no podía superar su aversión.

  
Iris había crecido siendo la mejor amiga de Barry desde Jardín de niños. Sus padres habían esperado que ellos terminaban juntos, pero eso era absurdo para ellos. Especialmente, cuando Barry salió del clóset como bisexual a los 17 y empezó a salir con Harold Jordan. Los dos eran la pareja perfecta e Iris hubiese apostado a que los dos terminarían casándose antes de terminar la licenciatura.

  
Ella misma se sorprendió cuando su relación terminó abruptamente. Inicialmente lo atribuyó al estrés que su amigo sentía por que su madre había enfermado de cáncer y la enfermedad había avanzado muy rápido por lo que sus tratamientos se volvieron más agresivos y costosos. En su momento, ella pensó que regresarían después de que los dos reflexionaran, pero eso no fue lo que pasó.

  
La boda de Barry con Eobard Thawne fue inesperada por todos los cercanos del más joven. Ninguno de ellos sabía que estos se conocían con excepción de Harrison Wells, el asesor de tesis de Barry, quien al parecer fue quien los había introducido. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a decir nada en contra de la unión a pesar de las extrañas circunstancias y el delicado estado de la madre de Barry.

  
Varios de los contemporáneos de Barry, Iris incluida, atribuyeron la prontitud del evento con el estado de salud de Nora Allen. Era obvio que la pareja quería celebrar tan importante ceremonia ahora que ella aún se encontraba en condiciones de asistir. El único que se encontraba en contra del matrimonio, más que Iris que no podía tragar al rubio o el padre de ella que desconfiaba de él, era Harold Jordan.

  
Éste había hecho un alboroto el día de la boda que Iris nunca olvidaría, intentando infiltrarse en la habitación de Barry antes de la ceremonia. La seguridad del lugar lo había sacado con violencia del lugar y entregado a la policía y Barry había lucido bastante afectado por lo que sea que ellos hubieran hablado. Aun así, la boda siguió en pie y éste caminó con seguridad al altar; Lo que provocó que Iris se esforzara por ser más tolerante con Eobard, ya que, si su relación podía subsistir después del drama causado por Jordan, ella debía darle una oportunidad de igual manera.

  
Razón por la que, cuando Iris vio por el rabillo del ojo al mismísimo Hal Jordan entre la multitud que se encontraban acompañándolos en los últimos sermones antes de que el ataúd de Henry fuese enterrado a lado de su esposa, ella sintió su estomago encogerse. Ese no era un buen momento para otro enfrentamiento entre Hal y Eobard, no con Barry en un estado tan sensible y la multitud de sus colegas de trabajo que querían alimentarse de la desgracia ajena.

  
Le sonrió levemente a Barry y caminó hacía su padre y Eddie, quienes se encontraban unas filas más atrás. Eobard no hizo ningún gesto por notar su ausencia repentina, sólo se movió para encontrarse a lado de su cónyuge, sin tocarlo, ocupando el lugar que la mujer había ocupado. Algunas personas la miraron, pero nadie comentó nada.

  
–Tenemos un problema–susurró a su padre y a Eddie sutilmente, llamando la atención de los dos–. Jordan se encuentra aquí– les avisó e hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar su posición.

  
–¿Qué hace aquí? –murmuró el detective Joe West quien compadecía al pobre muchacho, pero no aprobaba su presencia en este momento inoportuno.

  
–No lo sé–respondió la mujer– Pero iré a hablar con él y lo sacaré de aquí antes de que arme otro escándalo– les avisó y luego miró concretamente a su prometido–. ¿Podrías ir con tu tío y acompañarlo, distraerlo, para que no se de cuenta? –le preguntó.

  
–Claro que sí–contestó el compañero de trabajo de su padre y su futuro esposo antes de darle un beso en la frente y caminar hacía la primera fila.

  
Iris caminó entre la gente sin mostrar su consternación. En su camino, ella pudo notar la presencia de grandes personalidades que eran obvio que habían venido para preservar sus asociaciones con Eobard y no por la familia Allen o Barry: Desde Malcolm Merlyn hasta Amanda Waller. Una parte de ella se encontró indignada por el hecho, pero su sensatez le hizo seguir caminando hasta llegar junto al castaño. Éste la reconoció de inmediato y no se resistió cuando ella lo alejó de la multitud.

  
–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le preguntó ella con voz controlada, pero claramente molesta.

  
–Sólo vengo a presentar mis respetos a Henry– contestó éste–, ya que no pude hacerlo cuando falleció Nora– añadió en su defensa.

  
–Ya los disté–dijo Iris– Estoy segura que Henry estaría agradecido que te hayas acordado de él, pero no es buena idea que te quedes aquí– le advirtió seriamente sin querer sonar cruel.

  
–¿Eobard me va a echar también de aquí? –preguntó insolentemente– No me intimida y todavía tengo que darle mis condolencias a Barry– dijo seguro e intentó caminar con dirección al centro de la multitud, pero Iris se interpuso.

  
–Por favor, no es el momento–le pidió la mujer– Barry se encuentra destruido, no creo que vaya a soportar otro golpe –Hal la miró, analizándola. Sus ojos cafés lo miraron con compasión, pero su determinación no le faltó y empujó a Iris fuera de su camino.

  
La multitud se empezó a dispersar mientras Hal caminaba hacia el centro. Algunos pocos de los que habían asistido, abrazaban a Barry y le daban su pésame, pero la gran mayoría sólo le daban un asentimiento seco y le estrechaban la mano a su esposo. A su lado, Eddie miraba alarmado como el castaño se acercaba a ellos con su prometida detrás de él. Afortunadamente, Eobard no había visto al piloto…aún.

  
–Barry–lo llamó el piloto, haciendo que el aludido levantará la vista y lo mirada sorprendido de verlo ahí– Lo siento mucho– le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

  
–Hal…–susurro el otro con voz seca, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de afecto en los ojos.

  
–Lamento no haber venido antes–se disculpó cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de distancia e hizo el amago de abrazarlo cuando Eobard se interpuso entre ellos. Iris e Eddie no pudieron esconder la alarma en sus rostros al ver la frialdad en el rostro del hombre.

  
–Jordan– le saludó formalmente– No esperaba que fueras tan sinvergüenza para venir aquí– comentó mientras tomaba la mano de su pareja y lo jalaba hacía sí con suavidad para colocar una mano en su cintura.

  
–Vine a dar mi respeto a Henry y condolencias a Barry–respondió desafiante el hombre.

  
–¡Qué amable de tu parte! –comentó el rubio con sarcasmo, lo que provocó que el hombre tuviera que contenerse para no golpearlo.

  
–Eo–llamó Barry al notar un brillo feroz en los ojos verdes de su pareja–, quiero ir a casa–le pidió para evitar conflictos–. Gracias por venir, Hal– le dijo a su expareja, su mirada le rogaba que se fuera, dirigiéndole otra pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar a su mejor amiga, su padre y su prometido, quienes se habían acercado por si era necesario intervenir–. Gracias a todos–dijo con firmeza antes de empezar a caminar hacia el auto.

  
Eobard le dirigió una última mirada al piloto. En sus ojos había una amenaza clara: Vuelve a acércate a él y estás muerto. La vista del rubio se detuvo unos milisegundos en el anillo en la mano derecha del castaño y tuvo que contener las ganas de matarlo en instante al reconocerlo. Sin embargo, no hizo nada y caminó junto a su esposo hacia su auto.

  
Iris soltó un suspiro que no supo que estaba conteniendo y Eddie le pasó una mano por los hombros en un gesto reconfortante. Joe los miro con ternura al ver lo preocupado que se encontraba el joven por su hija antes de alzar la vista hacia la figura lejana de Barry, quien estaba entrando a su auto sin mirar atrás y desear que éste hubiera encontrado una pareja como su pequeña. El no tenía la forma de comprobarlo, pero sospechaba que el esposo del joven no era tan bueno y filantrópico como se mostraba en público.

  
–No confíe en él, detective West–le susurro Hal sin que lo escucharán Iris y Eddie– Hay mucho más en él que lo que todos creen–le confesó antes de alejarse de él y caminar hacía la tumba recién cubierta de Henry Allen y la lápida de Nora para ofrecer una promesa silenciosa:

  
No dejaré a Barry en las manos de ese hijo de puta, lo prometo. Rectificaré lo que hizo ese bastardo y corregiré todo. Voy a proteger a Barry, aunque me cueste la vida.

  
Mientras tanto, en el auto, Barry miró al hombre por la ventana y lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Él no podía creer que, a pesar de todo el dolor que le hizo pasar a su expareja, éste tuviera la compasión para venir a ofrecer su respeto a él y a su familia. Sus padres habían adorado a Hal, siempre dispuestos a ofrecerle un lugar en la familia, y nunca entendieron porque se habían separado si ellos veían lo feliz que Hal lo hacía. Aún antes de morir, su padre le cuestionó sus elecciones de vida, intentando hacerle cambiar para que éste buscará su felicidad:

  
_Henry Allen había caído gravemente enfermó de forma sorpresiva. Un día, mientras trabajaba su turno en la prisión como médico general, su corazón sufrió de un ataque cardíaco. El hombre se había derrumbado en frente de un paciente, quien llamó inmediatamente a una de las enfermeras. Lograron estabilizarlo en el ala médica del lugar para trasladarlo a un hospital privado. En el cual pasaría los últimos días de su vida._

  
_Barry había llegado al lugar rápidamente, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo para ver a su padre. Inmediatamento fue conducido al cuarto en el que lo tenían mientras los doctores conducían distintos exámenes para determinar que era lo que sucedió con el hombre. Fue una noche larga y solitaria, pero el joven no dejó a su padre._

  
_A la mañana siguiente, su padre lo despertó con una sonrisa y su típico saludo: “Hola, campeón”. Su padre lucía fuerte a pesar de haber sufrido un infarto. Barry no pudo evitar responderle la sonrisa con una de las suyas, las que se encontraban reservadas a sus seres queridos, antes de abrazarlo. Todo parecía que iba a estar bien._

  
_Sin embargo, el doctor a cargo le tuvo que dar una dura noticia y traerlo a la cruda realidad. Barry palideció cuando le dijeron que su padre iba a necesitar un trasplante de corazón para sobrevivir. Él sabía que el mayor no estaba en la prioridad de la lista de trasplantes al ser un hombre mayor. Henry, a diferencia de su hijo, tomó la noticia con tranquilidad._

  
_–¿Otras opciones? –preguntó Henry con suavidad mientras Barry intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando._

  
_–Pudiéramos someterte a una operación y ponerte un marcapasos, pero es muy arriesgado–contestó el médico– Incluso el trasplante es peligroso, ya que no sabemos si tu cuerpo soportaría–declaró realistamente._

  
_–Ya veo–respondió Henry relajado y aceptando el diagnóstico._

  
_–Lo pondré en la lista de trasplantes inmediatamente–ofreció el otro hombre– Mientras tanto, descanse y permanezca aquí para que su salud sea monitoreada–dijo antes de salir._

  
_–Barry–llamó Henry a su hijo– No te comas la cabeza, las cosas son como son– Éste lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas– Soy un hombre viejo y he vivido más de lo que me tocaba–dijo con una sonrisa–; amé con locura a una mujer maravillosa y tuvimos al hijo más perfecto del mundo, amable y entregado a sus seres queridos– Barry negó con la cabeza–, estoy orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que hice en la vida…–_

  
_–No hables como si no fueras a salir de ésta, papá– le dijo su hijo con voz aguardentosa–. ¡Vas a estar bien! – le aseguró con voz débil– Ya lo verás…–se dijo más así mismo que a su padre._

  
_–Barry…–Henry dijo el nombre de su hijo con amor después de un pequeño silencio–, lo único que deseo en esta vida es que tú seas feliz– Sus ojos se volvieron tristes–. Tu felicidad es lo único que tu madre y yo deseábamos para ti– Barry asintió– y Nora estaría muy triste de saber que tú no lo eres– declaró contundente y sacó de su lugar al más joven._

  
_–¿De qué…? –quiso preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor._

  
_–Yo sé que no eres feliz con la vida que llevas, siempre lo he sabido–confesó el hombre– No interferí con ninguna de tus decisiones en el momento porque estaba distraído con la enfermedad de tu madre y, después, no tuve el valor de hacerlo– Barry lo miró con la boca abierta–. No sé que te llevó a tomar esa decisión– El joven sabía de lo que hablaba su padre, pero no dijo nada–, pero no es tarde para que busques tu felicidad– Éste se mordió la lengua y contuvo su gesto de negación–. No por nosotros, sino por ti–finalizó su padre._

  
_Antes de que éste pudiese contestar, alguien tocó la puerta antes de abrirla. Eobard había llegado al lugar después de casi 24 horas de que Henry Allen había sido ingresado al hospital. El rubio se había encontrado en un viaje de negocios, por lo que Barry no se molesto en contactarlo y avisarle de lo sucedido. Su esposo lo miró analíticamente para después mirar a su suegro._

  
_–Henry– lo saludó formalmente con un asentimiento de cabeza–. Es bueno ver que sigues con nosotros–dijo en un burdo intento de humor que hizo estremecer a Barry._

  
_–Buen día, Eobard– contestó cortés, pero cortante, Henry Allen._

  
_–¿Podemos hablar a fuera, querido? –le pidió Eobard a su esposo y éste asintió._

  
_Barry le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre, asegurándole con ella que regresaría, para seguir a su esposo fuera de la habitación. Éste lo condujo al extremo más alejado posible, donde las enfermeras y médicos de base no los escucharán. Barry miro al piso en todo momento._

  
_–¿Por qué no me llamaste? –le cuestionó el rubio._

  
_–No creí que te importará– contestó el menor viendo a todas partes, menos el rostro de su esposo–. Yo puedo asistir a mi padre sólo–._

  
_–Todo lo que sucede con respecto a ti, me importa–le dijo mientras lo sujetaba de la barbilla y lo obligaba a verlo–; Eres MI esposo, no lo olvides, Barry–le recordó con fiereza a lo cual éste asintió, por lo que Eobard relajó su agarre–. Sé que te angustias por tu padre, pero no es necesario– le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente–, conseguiré el nuevo corazón para Henry y todo va a volver a la normalidad– le aseguró mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el más joven cerró los ojos y disfrutó del toqué de su pareja._

  
_Eobard sonrió ante el gesto de su esposo y lo besó en los labios. El beso era pasional y abrasador, el rubio se apropio del otro con él. Barry intentó separarse ante la incomodidad de encontrarse en un hospital y la situación de padre sobre sus hombros, pero el otro no se lo permitió. Sujetándolo del rostro y le obligó a profundizar el contacto._

  
_Se separaron cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose rápidamente los alarmó. Barry se giró a ver a donde provenía el sonido con expresión avergonzada y culpable, dispuesto a disculparse por las indiscreciones de su pareja, cuando vio que los dueños de los pasos no se dirigían hacía ellos sino a la habitación de su padre. La expresión preocupada y de urgencia del cuerpo médico le hizo saber que algo estaba mal con su progenitor._

  
_Inmediatamente intentó acercarse, pero Eobard lo sujetó de la cintura y evitó que se moviera. Con suaves palabras intentaba calmarlo y evitar que interfiriera en el trabajo de los médicos. Sin embargo, Barry no lo estaba escuchando, su propio llanto lo ensordecía y lo único que quería era llegar a su padre. Cuando vio que se lo llevaban, ya no pudo más y se derrumbó, siendo los brazos de su esposo lo único que le sostenían._

  
_Esa fue la última vez que vio a su padre consciente, ya que éste se mantuvo fuera de sí por el resto del tiempo que estuvo en cuidados intensivos. Eobard cumplió con su palabra y consiguió un donador para su padre, pero el destino no planeaba sonreírle a Barry. Henry Allen murió durante la operación y Barry perdió uno de los grandes motores en su vida._

  
Sin embargo, él recordaba claramente esa última conversación con su padre. Miró a Eobard, que estaba viendo su celular y atendiendo mensaje, y no sintió nada. No había amor en él para el otro, nunca lo hubo, y pudo entender lo que su padre le había querido decir. Su matrimonio con Eobard había sido una transacción, en la que él se vendió por el bienestar económico de sus padres, y no había forma de escapar de ella.

  
Eobard sintió la mirada de su esposo sobre él, pero no reaccionó a ella. Su mente demasiado concentrada en la aparición de Hal Jordan con el anillo de Green Lantern en su mano. Había estado cegado con su felicidad doméstica y su triunfo sobre el destino que no había estado revisando la aparición de los malditos superhéroes que marcaron el siglo XXI. Aparentemente, ni siquiera la lanza del destino podía evitar que estos emergieran.

  
Lex Luthor y Damien Dark le habían advertido de la presencia de vigilantes en sus ciudades, pero no se había preocupado por el hecho como era debido. Había estado demasiado confiado por tener a Barry en sus manos, el héroe de Central City, que no le dio importancia. Sin embargo, ahora podía ver la relevancia del suceso y debía detenerlo antes de que esos héroes arruinarán algo.

  
Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a su casa, Barry abrió la puerta para bajar, pero se detuvo al ver que Eobard no hizo lo mismo. Lo miró sin entender. Eobard despego su mirada del aparato en sus manos y le regresó la mirada.

  
–Tengo una junta de emergencia en Metrópolis– explicó el rubio secamente.

  
–Pero…–intentó Barry hablar, pero él mismo desistió. No era cómo si realmente deseará la presencia de Eobard a su lado.

  
–Sé que es un mal momento–se excusó Eobard–. Pero debo asistir– Se recorrió en el asiento para poder besarlo. Un beso que Barry no correspondió–. Te compensaré después– le aseguró al separarse.

  
Barry sólo bajó del auto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver como el auto arrancaba y se alejaba. Sólo entro a la casa con desganó. El ama de llamas lo recibió con una sonrisa y le pidió su chaqueta antes de ofrecerle la cena, pero éste declinó sus servicios. No tenía los ánimos suficientes para cenar.

  
Se tiró en su cama sin quitarse su ropa o los zapatos y se dedicó a mirar el techo sin mucha atención. Las palabras de su padre lo perseguían. Tal vez no era feliz con Eobard, pero éste había cumplido su promesa de proteger a su familia y a él, asegurándoles la mejor vida posible. Su matrimonio con Eobard le dio a su madre cuatro años más de vida de lo que le pronosticaban los médicos y les permitió disfrutar de su compañía a su padre y él.

  
Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar pensar en Hal. Él no había sido sólo su novio, sino, también, su mejor amigo y el primer amante que tuvo en su vida. Los tres años que compartieron juntos habían sido los más felices de su vida en los que exploraron que querían hacer en el futuro. Hal se había metido a entrenar como piloto de pruebas y Barry entró a la universidad a estudiar ciencias, pero los otros siempre estaban apoyándose el uno al otro hasta que él cortó con el otro.

  
Hal debería odiarlo por ello, por cortar con él tan abruptamente y sin explicaciones, pero no era así. Él nunca dejo de pelear por él. El día de su boda con Eobard, le ofreció la posibilidad de escapar, preocupado por su bienestar, y Barry lo rechazó, mintiendo sobre un amor que no sentía. Obviamente, Hal no lo creyó, ni creía, en que éste amará a Eobard, pero no tuvo otra opción de retirarse al ser sacado por la fuerza por el equipo de seguridad.

  
¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado? Pensó el joven. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nunca hubiera hecho ese trato con Eobard? No pudo evitar pensar en el que hubiera pasado si…

  
Él podría haber sido feliz con Hal, viviendo con él en un departamento pequeño y un perro… Pero, su madre hubiera sucumbido a su cáncer más rápido y su padre se hubiera ahogado en deudas hospitalarias. No, no se arrepentía de haber tomado la oferta de Eobard.

  
Y, aun así, allí estaba viendo el techo, sólo en una gran y lujosa recámara, pensando en el pasado porque pensar en el presente era demasiado doloroso en una casa que le parecía insípida y fría. No había nada de él en ese lugar ni éste le brindaba ningún sentido de comodidad o hogar. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquí?

  
Se levantó de la cama y tomó su cartera de su bolsillo. Sacó todo el efectivo de ésta antes de aventarla sobre la cama. Sacó su teléfono, lo apagó e hizo lo mismo. Con el dinero en su cartera, salió del cuarto, apagándola luz detrás de él. Caminó por la casa con una seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Los empleados lo miraron desconcertados, pero ninguno dijo nada. El ama de llaves se sobresaltó al verlo caminar al recibidor y tomar el teléfono de casa.

  
–Buenas noches– dijo Barry a la otra persona en la línea– Quería pedir un taxi…–La vieja mujer lo miró sin entender mientras él daba la dirección y colgaba.

  
–Señor Thawne–le llamó la mujer– No tiene que tomar un taxi, su esposo ya ha despachado al chófer y él puede llevarlo a donde…–

  
–No se preocupe–le respondió Barry con una pequeña sonrisa– No necesitó sus servicios– Ella frunció el ceño–, puede ir a descansar, Sr. Mier– la despidió mientras salía del lugar.

  
Barry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos antes del taxi que había pedido llegará. El hombre se encontraba sorprendido de encontrarse en un lugar tan lujoso, pero no dijo nada mientras el más joven entraba. Barry le sonrió como saludo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

  
–¿A dónde, señor? –preguntó el taxista.

  
–Al bar “The lightning bolt” –le pidió cortésmente y el hombre reconoció el nombre del lugar, por lo que arrancó el vehículo y avanzó en la noche.

  
Ese lugar era un lugar de reunión para gente queer de clase media de la ciudad. No era extremadamente Fancy, pero tampoco era fachoso o peligroso. Ese era el lugar en el que Hal y él se conocieron, los dos de diecisiete años y entrando clandestinamente al lugar. Era un buen lugar para reconectar consigo mismo.

  
Durante el trayecto, Barry empezó a juguetear con sus manos, un poco ansioso por la decisión tan repentina que acababa de hacer. En su angustia empezó a jugar con su anillo de bodas y, después de contemplarlo un momento, se la quitó y la guardo en el bolsillo. No queriendo tener ningún recuerdo de Eobard por esa noche.

  
Iban transitando por una de las calles del distrito industrial de la ciudad cuando, frente a un bar de mala muerte, Barry observó como una mujer joven intentaba soltarse del agarre de un hombre corpulento. Por instinto, el joven abrió la puerta del taxi, sorprendiendo al conductor, y salió corriendo a ayudar a la mujer. Aprovechando el impulso que llevaba, aventó al hombre con su peso, logrando que soltará a la fémina que cayó hacía al suelo por la inercia.

  
–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Barry preocupado y le ofreció la mano a la mujer, quien la miró extrañado.

  
–S… ¡Detrás de ti! –exclamó intentando advertirle del otro hombre, pero fue demasiado tarde.

  
El otro hombre tomó a Barry del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para enfrentarlo. Al tenerlo de frente, le soltó un puñetazo que tiro a éste. El dolor en su mejilla era punzante, pero no evitó que Barry se levantará nuevamente para colocarse entre el otro y la chica. Usando su agilidad, esquivó la mayoría de los golpes del más corpulento, manteniéndolo alejado de la mujer y ganando tiempo para que alguien llamará a la policía.

  
Barry solo podía escuchar los gritos agudos de la mujer, pero no lograba discernir qué estaba diciendo al estar enfocado en no recibir otro golpe del hombre con el que peleaba. No creí poder resistir otro y atacar no era una opción para él. Realmente debía haber considerado las clases de autodefensa que le ofreció Eddie hace unos meses. Fue entonces que se tropezó con sus propios pies.

  
No cayó al suelo, pero ese segundo de desconcentración provocó que el otro hombre pudiese golpearlo en estómago. El golpe provocó que el aire saliese de sus pulmones y sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas. Se encogió por el dolor y se preparó para el otro golpe que posiblemente seguiría después de ése. No obstante, este nunca llegó.

  
Cuando Barry alzó la vista, se encontró con una estatua de hielo de hombre con el que había estado peleando. Miró a su alrededor anonadado en busca de una respuesta y se encontró a la mujer que había salvado, quien caminaba hacia él, y el mismísimo Captain Cold. Éste vestía su atuendo de villano con el que salía en las noticias: Una gruesa parka azul marino sobre ropa negra y su cara cubierta por unos gruesos lentes oscuros de protección. Su arma se encontraba en sus manos, apuntando hacia el cielo, pero eso no evitó que Barry sintiera temor por su vida.

  
–¿Estás bien? –preguntó la mujer con gentileza. Una sonrisa amable se encontraba pintada en el rostro mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse–. Gracias por ayudarme a ganar tiempo, no tenías porque hacerlo– le dijo mientras lo encaminaba hacia la entrada del bar y hacia Cold–. Espero que ese imbécil no te haya lastimado– le decía la mujer, pero la atención de Barry estaba en puesta en el hombre con el arma frente a ellos–. Por suerte, Lenny llegó a tiempo– añadió la mujer, sorprendiéndolo.

  
–¿Lenny? –preguntó Barry sin entender, mirando entre la mujer y el hombre.

  
–Leonard Snart, niño– se presentó el criminal mientras guardaba su arma–. Gracias por ayudar a mi hermana–.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento el retraso, mi hermano vino a visitar a la familia (Ël trabaja en el área medica y todos estabamos preocupados por él ante la situación actual) y mi tiempo se fue en pasar tiempo con mis seres queridos. Él está bien; estresado por la situación, pero con buena salud. Gracias a todos los que han dado kudos a la historia, son un motor para que continue la historia. Ahorita estoy trabajando en novelas originales, pero no descuidaré los fics.
> 
> ¡Disfruten el capítulo!

And I say I’m only playing but

The truth is this

That I’ve never seen a mouth that I would kill to kiss

And I’m terrified but I can’t resist.

(Finally, //Beautiful stranger, Halsey)

El sonido de gritos de dolor, así como súplicas rogando por que la tortura se detuviera, y sonido de golpes y electricidad resonaban por el largo pasillo del sótano del almacén abandonado que servía como residencia momentánea a los Rogues. Leonard Snart enarcó una ceja ante los lamentos, mientras caminaba hacia su amigo de vida y mano derecha, Mick Rory. Éste se encontraba fuera de la habitación de la cual provenía los gritos masculinos. El piromaníaco le dedicó una mirada aburrida antes de darle otro bocado a su emparedado.

–¿Dónde encontraste a este gusano? –le preguntó el hombre menor con pereza. Len había recibido una llamada de Mardon diciéndole que habían capturado a un traficante de personas en su territorio, por lo que el ladrón había manejado de su departamento a ese lugar para ver personalmente al cabrón.

–Cerca del muelle, estaba cargando a una joven en un carguero– contestó con la boca llena–. El bastardo la había drogado…–comentó mientras mordía su bocadillo.

–¿Ella está bien? –preguntó molesto por ella– ¿Dónde está ahora? –.

–Estaba asustada–respondió Mick–Sharwna la llevó a un refugio y Axel se ofreció voluntario para hablar con la basura–Un gritó acompaño la explicación del hombre, dándole la razón.

–Parece que Axel la está pasando demasiado bien–murmuro entre dientes Len ante los ruidos que provenían de la habitación– ¿Tomó sus medicaciones? –preguntó.

Mick asintió mientras devoraba de un bocado lo último de su comida. Len sólo negó la cabeza ante el apetito de su amigo antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en la improvisada sala de interrogatorio. La iluminación del lugar era pobre, pero iluminaba las figuras de su subordinado y el otro varón lo suficiente. Axel lo miró sobre su hombro, sorprendido y decepcionarlo de verlo, antes de darle espacio para que viera al prisionero. El hombre estaba en su ropa interior, amarrado a un carro de carga que lo mantenía de pie de manera –incomoda, y presentaba quemaduras y heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo causadas por la mano del Trickster.

A pesar de las manchas de lágrimas en las mejillas y la tortura, el hombre tenía el valor de ver a los ojos a Captain Cold. Ante la helada mirada del criminal, el hombre tembló y pasó saliva sonoramente. Todos sabían que, a pesar de que las autoridades y la gente de dinero odiaban al líder de los Rogues; éste protegía a la gente que vivían en lo que el denominaba su territorio, lo que provocaba que la gente correspondiera el gesto y lo admiraban.

–¿Ha dicho algo? –preguntó en un tono desinteresado a Axel, pero sin despegar su mirada del hombre.

–Nada útil, jefe–contestó el más joven y Len frunció el ceñó.

–¿Sabes quién soy? –preguntó Len al hombre, éste asintió– Entonces, ¿cómo osas venir a mi territorio e intentar secuestrar a una chica? –.

–Yo…es sólo trabajo–contestó el hombre aparentando estar calmado.

–¿Solo un trabajo? –repitió Len con voz plana. Sus ojos azules penetraban el alma del hombre y éste supo que estaba jodido. El criminal sacó su arma de su funda y la apuntó a él– ¿Para quién trabajas? –cuestionó amenazante.

–No lo sé–dijo el hombre, su aparente tranquilidad se rompía en angustia y nerviosismo al encontrarse frente la legendaria arma de Cold–. ¡No sé su nombre! –le aseguró.

– ¿Cuántas personas has secuestrado para esa persona? –lo interrogó impaciente.

–Menos de una docena, lo juro– confesó el hombre, sabiendo que su respuesta condenaría su vida.

–¿Cómo contactas con tu empleador? –preguntó Len, su dedo sobre el gatillo. El otro no contestó. Ante el silencio, Len disparó hacia una de las manos del hombre, provocándole quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –exclamó el hombre mientras se retorcía del dolor.

–¿Cómo lo contactas? –preguntó nuevamente Snart, apuntando a la otra mano.

–Me manda una carta con el nombre y la dirección de la persona– declaró el hombre con voz aguda–. Y deposita el dinero en mi cuenta dos días después de que le entregó el producto–.

–Interesante–murmuro Len para sí mientras observaba al hombre bajo su merced. Podía ver que no le estaba mintiendo, por lo que sería piadoso con él–. Sácalo de aquí, Trickster, y déjalo donde pueda ser encontrado– le ordenó a Axel mientras caminaba hacía la puerta– Y, ¿Trickster? –lo llamó antes de salir, llamando su atención–, déjale un recuerdo de su visita– añadió antes de salir, ganándose una risa maliciosa del joven y un grito del terror del otro.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Mick cuando Len cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Su empleador mantiene la distancia–dijo Snart mientras caminaban para salir del lugar– Tendremos que ir a su casa e investigar un poco, pero sea quien sea, su empleador debe tener dinero–.

–No me sorprende–farfulló Mick y Len sonrió con sarcasmo.

–Secuestró a más personas, por lo que tendremos que buscar en la lista de las personas perdidas para saber por qué…–empezó a decir el ladrón mientras subían a la primera planta del almacén en donde estaban Mark y Sharwna hablando en susurros, esperando por ellos–. ¿Cómo está la chica? –preguntó Len a la mujer.

–Aterrada–contestó la metahumano– No tiene nada que ver con la vida criminal de la ciudad, es una exmilitar que tuvo que esconderse en esta parte de la ciudad–. Len la interrogó con la mirada–. Es una metahumano y el ejercito quería usarla para experimentación– aclaró la mujer.

–Mantén un ojo sobre ella, Sharwna– le pidió Len mientras conectaba los puntos–. Ella seguirá en peligro mientras no sepamos quien está detrás de esto…– Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, por lo que lo sacó y leyó el mensaje: LISA EN PROBLEMAS. SAM ESTÁ DROGADO Y ACTUA VIOLENTO. ES LA TERCERA VEZ QUE LEVANTA LA MANO CONTRA ELLA –. Maldita sea–murmuró al ver el mensaje de Nina, la dueña de Saints and Sinners.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Mick con voz ronca.

–Lisa está en problemas–contestó mientras soltaba un suspiro– Necesitó que vayas a la casa de la basura esa y consigas toda la información que encuentres– le pidió a Mick– y destruye toda evidencia de que estuviste ahí– Mick sonrió ante la idea de quemar el lugar– Lleva a Mark y Sharwna contigo– añadió, lanzándole una mirada a la mujer. La mujer sonrió al entender que ella estaba a cargo.

–No necesitó niñeros– murmuro Mick entre dientes. Mark solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en consuelo, mientras que Sharwna rodaba los ojos.

Len no se quedó a escucharlos discutir. Prácticamente, corrió hacía fuera del lugar y subió a su moto, arrancándola rápidamente. Él le había advertido que su nuevo amorío no le daba buena espina, incluso le había mostrado evidencia de que éste se encontraba involucrado en drogas, pero ella lo había ignorado. Era cierto que él nunca aprobaba los intereses románticos de su hermana, pero, la mayoría de las veces, él tenía razón al no hacerlo, ya que ésta tendía a enamorarse de la peor basura en la tierra.

Sin embargo, él intentaba respetar la vida y las decisiones de Lisa, por lo que intentaba no involucrarse si ella no estaba en peligro. Su hermana no era un inocente ni indefensa, capaz de lidiar con sus propios problemas. Pero ella seguía siendo su hermana menor. Ya había sido herida en el pasado y parecía seguir haciendo las mismas malas decisiones en cuanto relaciones románticas.

En menos de veinte minutos, se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina del lugar cuando escuchó los gritos de su hermana. Aceleró. Dobló la esquina, casi derrapando, y se estacionó de golpe, asustando a un par de transeúntes al escuchar el rechinido de la llanta contra el cemento al frenar. Él hombre no le importó las sucias miradas que se ganó al bajar con su pistola en mano o las personas corriendo al reconocerlo, al ver a su hermana gritando a su cita que intentaba golpear a otro hombre.

–¡Déjalo en paz, Sam! –gritó Lisa desesperado– ¡No lo lastimes! –rogó mientras buscaba a su alrededor por algo que pudiera usar como arma.

–Lisa–le llamó Len mientras avanzaba hacia ella. La mujer lo miro aliviada y triste, pero no sorprendida de verlo ahí. A pesar de que ella no lo había llamado, ésta estaba segura que su hermano siempre estaría para ayudarla cuando más lo necesitará.

Len no pudo evitar sonreírle de lado al verla mirarle con tanta fe. Lisa era su mayor tesoro en la vida y lo único bueno que el inútil de su padre había hecho en su vida. Una vez que le pasó, colocándose entre ella y la pelea, su sonrisa desapareció y una expresión dura se formó en su rostro.

Apuntó el arma hacía ella el hombre que había osado a maltratar a su hermana. No se sentía culpable de matar al bastardo, no después de éste fuera la tercera vez que se había mostrado violento hacia Lisa. Sin embargo, la tarea de disparar no le resultó tan sencillo como él hubiese querido.

No tenía un blanco claro a causa del otro hombre. No tenía la intención de lastimar a éste. Él había intentado ayudar a Lisa cuando nadie más lo había hecho y, parcialmente, había tenido éxito al hacerlo, manteniéndolo alejado de ella. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le estorbaba al bailotear alrededor del bastardo para evitar ser golpeado.

Snart tenía que admitir que el otro joven era increíblemente ágil para alguien de su estatura. Sin embargo, en una pelea limpia, él no tendría oportunidad alguna. Contuvo un gritó cuando lo vio tropezar con sus propios pies, ya que el exnovio de Lisa aprovechó para golpearlo en el estómago. Len pudo escuchar como el otro se quedaba sin aire y observó como se doblaba ante el dolor, lo que le permitió tener el campo libre para dispararle al malnacido.

El grito ahogado de Lisa le dio a entender dos cosas: Uno, había dado en el blanco y Dos, su hermana iba a pasar un mal rato tratando de olvidar a ese desgraciado. No se giró a verla, no queriendo ver su dolor. Sabía que ella no le guardaría rencor, pero eso no significaba que no le pesará la muerte de la basura a la que llamó novio hasta esa noche. Len no podía entender como su hermana podía querer a esos imbéciles que muchas veces le habían causado dolor físico y emocional.

Para evitar mirar a su hermana, observó al hombre que había acudido a la ayuda de ésta. Realmente era bastante joven, posiblemente más joven que su hermana, y delicado de lo que había notado previamente. Posiblemente no había tenido que pelear con nadie en su vida. Éste seguía encogido, aun adolorido por el golpe recibido, pero había levantado el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos avellana con toques verdes y dorados lo atraparon inmediatamente.

Su rostro era atractivo con labios delgados pero definidos, bésables, y una mandíbula definida que era balanceada por su nariz recta, dándole la apariencia de un modelo. Aunque el moretón en su mejilla resaltaba furiosamente, no le quitaba belleza alguna. Su ropa, una sencilla camisa blanca y pantalón oscuros, no era la de un oficinista cualquiera; estaban hechos a la medida, ya que entallaban su esbelta y delgada figura y resaltaban su clavícula, hombros y caderas, por lo que debían ser de alguna casa de moda y costar bastante.

Len no pudo evitar sentirse intrigad por el varón. Éste parecía no pertenecer a este barrio, por la ropa que usaba, pero había sido lo suficientemente altruista para ayudar a una mujer que no conocía. El criminal se quedó tan inmerso en el chico que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana pasó a su lado y se acercó a comprobar el estado de salud del joven hasta que ella pronunció su nombre. Él la miró, pero ella se encontraba hablando con el joven, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Len le sonrió, intentando parecer menos amenazante de lo que se veía en _su supervillano persona_ , y guardó su arma.

–Leonard Snart, niño–se presentó con voz grave– Gracias por salvar a mi hermana– agregó cuando ellos se acercaron a él.

–¿Tu hermana? –repitió el joven mirando a Lisa desconcertado, quien le sonrió levemente y asintió–. Yo no lo sabía…– murmuro más para sí que para ellos.

–Fue muy tonto lo que hiciste–le dijo Lisa mientras lo encaminaba hacía el Bar, Nina los esperaba en la entrada con la inquietud pintada en el rostro–. No tenías nada hacerlo– El joven se ruborizó en vergüenza, pero ella acarició su hombro en señal de comodidad.

–Yo sólo hice lo que pensé que era lo correcto– admitió Barry mirando por sobre su hombro, descubriendo que, como era de esperarse, su taxi se había ido sin él–. No estaba pensando…–Miró a la mujer, intentando mantenerse sus ojos alejados del líder de los Rogues.

–¡Tu mejilla! –exclamó Lisa al ver el golpe en su rostro–. ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó la mujer preocupada por el joven.

–¿Por qué no lo llevas dentro mientras yo y Nina sacamos la basura, Lisa? –le interrumpió Len mientras éste hacía contacto visual con la mujer mayor y señalaba lo que quedaba del hombre que osó tocar a su hermana.

–Claro–respondió Lisa con una mueca de dolor en el rostro al mismo tiempo que guiaba a un sorprendido Barry dentro del local.

La joven lo condujo a una de las mesas más alejada de la entrada. Barry se sentó en uno de los sillones sin decir nada y miró como Lisa iba hacía la barra, observándola con detalle. La mujer tenía el cabello castaño con reflejos rubios, ondulado hasta la cintura, y vestía con pantalones ajustados y una chaqueta de cuero sobre una vieja camisa de una banda que éste no supo identificar.

Él sabía sobre su hermano y su estilo de vida por medio de las noticas y lo que Eddie y Joe le platicaban ocasionalmente. Por otro lado, él no sabía que éste tuviera una hermana menor, esto no era un dato conocido por el público en general. Tal vez, ella no compartía el trabajo con su hermano, por lo que no tenía cargos criminales en su contra. Ese último razonamiento le hizo sentir un poco mejor después de ver a un hombre morir congelado a pocos metros suyos. Había ayudado a un civil inocente.

–Traje hielo para tu cara–dijo Lisa cuando se sentó a lado suyo y colocó una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla. Barry no evitó quejarse ante el frío contra su carne–. No es tan malo– le dijo ella burlonamente mientras quitaba la bolsa para revisar el golpe– Tienes un rostro bonito, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –le preguntó para distraerlo mientras volvía a poner el hielo por unos momentos.

–Barry–respondió al segundo, pero dudó en dar su apellido. No quería dar su apellido de casado, ya que no quería tener la sombra de su esposo sobre él, aunque era su nombre legal– Barry Allen– completó, decidiendo usar su nombre de soltero.

–Un places conocerte, Barry–dijo ella mientras atendía el golpe– Soy Lisa Snart– se presentó con una sonrisa de lado.

El joven pudo notar rastros de moretones en el rostro de Lisa, estos eran de color amarillento, así como las profundas ojeras. También notó lo holgada que su camiseta le quedaba y lo marcados que se encontraban sus pómulos y clavículas. Cuando ella volvió a colocar la bolsa sobre él, éste le sujetó por la muñeca para evitarlo y ella soltó un ligero quejido.

–Lo siento– murmuró Barry rápidamente, soltándola y analizando su brazo. Ella acunó este contra su pecho. Su muñeca estaba hinchada, pero la manga de la chaqueta lo escondía de los ojos de los curiosos–. Estás herida– le dijo con preocupación, frunciendo el ceño.

–No es nada– le aseguró Lisa con suavidad, mientras bajaba el brazo y dejaba la bolsa de hielo en la mesa. – He estado peor–comentó con ligereza– Tú eres el que está lastimado y algo me dice que no vas por el mundo dando puñetazos– añadió burlona, intentando evitar que la atención se enfocará en ella.

–¿Quién te hizo eso? –preguntó sin dejarse distraer al mismo tiempo que intentó tomar su brazo para verificar que no fuese algo grave, pero ella no se lo permitió.

–Déjalo así–le pidió– Lenny no puede saber de esto, se sentiría culpable de no haber intervenido antes–.

–¿Conocías a ese sujetó? –preguntó Barry confundido, ya que él había pensado que el hombre contra quien había peleado era un desconocido para ella–. ¿No es la primera vez que te lastimaba? –inquirió un poco molesto. Al pensar en Iris en el lugar de Lisa, no pudo evitar empatizar con Captain Cold y considerar el asesinato como una opción viable.

–Era mi novio–murmuró ella con tristeza– Habíamos estado juntos por seis meses…– Barry la miró sin saber que decir–… yo intenté romper con él, pero…–su voz se rompió y no pudo terminar de hablar.

–No lo tomó bien–completó Barry mientras la miraba con compasión. Ella sólo negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse para no llorar. Él se acercó lentamente, dándole tiempo para alejarse, y la abrazo. La posición no era la más cómoda y el gesto la sorprendió, pero ella no se quitó y sólo apoyó su rostro contra su rostro.

–Sólo quiero alguien que me quiera–murmuró ella contra su camisa– ¿Por qué están difícil? –preguntó a nadie.

Barry no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir él? Él que ha vivido una mentira por casi una década, fingiendo amar a un hombre ante su familia, amigos y el público, cuando lo único que sentía por el otro era algo parecido a un sentido de responsabilidad y obligación. Todo respeto y admiración que una vez había sentido por él había mermado con el tiempo y el contacto. ¿Qué sabía el de amor? Nada, por lo que se limito a abrazar a la mujer.

Len entró al bar después de limpiar la escena del crimen. Los testigos del hecho sabían que no debían abrir la boca y Nina se había encargado de deshacerse de cualquier evidencia. Esa mujer merecía todo el respeto de Len, no sólo por ser una de las pocas personas que nunca le habían dado la espalda y acogido a él y su hermana dentro de la vida criminal, sino porque ella tenía contactos en todos lados y podía hacerte desaparecer en menos de un segundo. Aterradora mujer que nadie querría como enemigo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver a su hermana siendo abrazada por el chico que la había rescatado. El contacto era familiar y buscaba consolar a Lisa, pero no esperaba que un total desconocido fuese quien tuviese la empatía suficiente de hacerlo o ganarse la confianza de su hermana tan rápido. Aunque era de esperarse al ver lo poco egoísta que el hombre se había mostrado al ponerse en peligro por alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Ya no había muchas personas con ese espíritu en la ciudad.

Len dudo en acercarse, ya que no se encontraba listo para enfrentar el desastre emocional que sería su hermana. Nunca estaba listo para ver el dolor de Lisa. Si fuera por él, la mantendría segura, lejos de cualquier peligro, pero eso no era vida y ella merecía tener su libertad. Libertad para tomar decisiones y equivocarse.

Desde que Len había comenzado su carrera como criminal, éste había tratado de mantener a Lisa lo más alejada de sus trabajos para que ella no tuviese antecedentes o fuese asociada con él. En el momento que ella decidió involucrarse en crimines, él la tomó bajo su ala para enseñarle lo que había aprendido. Rápidamente, Lisa había desarrollado su propio estilo y, aunque no era tan sutil o paciente como él, empezó a planear sus propios esquemas de trabajo y trabajar independientemente.

Cuando Len tomó el nombre de Captain Cold, ante la súbita aparición de un gran número de metahumanos a lo largo del mundo, inmigración de extraterrestres al planeta y todas las otras locuras que aparecían estos días, Lisa creó su propia persona y su arma. Usualmente, Golden Glider trabajaba con los Rogues, pero Len no había permitido que ella fuese capturada, por lo que su identidad seguía protegida. Pero, la joven había decidido dejar de trabajar cuando se había mudado a vivir con la basura de su exnovio, lo que provocó que éste dejada de verla y la puso a merced de ese maldito.

Soltando un suspiro, Len decidió acercarse a ellos. El chico lo escuchó aproximarse primero y sus ojos se abrieron en alarma. Él sonrió de forma reconciliadora y se quitó los lentes para que pudiese verlo a los ojos. Lisa debió notar la tensión del chico, puesto que se incorporó a verlo y deshizo el contacto entre ellos. Len sintió como un peso se levantaba de sus hombros al ver que ella no estaba llorando. No que esperaba que ella se soltará a llora, ya que eso no era usual de ellos, pero era un alivio ver que Lisa todavía conservaba su fuerte carácter.

–Lenny–le llamó cuando estuvo cerca– Te extrañe, imbécil– dijo abruptamente con su usual sonrisa de lado. Len rodó los ojos.

–Yo a ti, psicópata– le respondió mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellos. Su Lisa estaba de vuelta y, aunque herida, seguía siendo igual de sarcástica e irreverente–. La próxima vez lleva un arma contigo– le pidió y ella asintió con cierta tristeza.

–¿Todavía hay un lugar para mi en tu equipo? –preguntó ella tentativamente.

–Siempre– le prometió Len– Sharwna está en camino para llevarte a casa–le informó y su hermana sonrió ante la idea de tener a su familia de regreso y un lugar donde sentirse segura.

Barry miró la interacción entre los dos hermanos estupefacto. La parte racional de él gritaba de horror al escuchar su conversación. ¡Estaban hablando de portar armas y que Lisa se volviese unir a los Rogues! Lo que indicaba que Lisa no era una indefensa civil como había pensado inicialmente, aunque eso no hizo que se arrepintiera de ayudarla. Al mismo tiempo que éste mismo pensamiento lógico le reprochaba por estar en ese lugar, un bar de mala muerte, y en compañía de estas personas de moral dudosa. ¡Debía salir de ahí por su seguridad!

Por otro lado, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por la manera en que era obvio que a los dos les importaba el bienestar del otro y, a pesar de que claramente llevaban un tiempo sin verse, había una relación fraterna entre ellos. Barry no tenía ningún hermano biológico, pero consideraba a Iris y Wally West como lo más cercano a ello. Podía empatizar con la necesidad de mantenerlos a salvo y, considerando lo que había hecho por el bienestar de sus padres, él haría hasta lo imposible por proteger a los West…

–Lenny te presentó a Barry Allen–dijo Lisa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos–. Barry, él es mi hermano mayor, Leonard Snart–los presentó con una sonrisa.

–Llámame Len– dijo el criminal mientras extendía su mano hacía él. Barry notó que no llevaba los guantes de cuero que formaban parte de su ropa de supervillano, pero, sin querer ser descortés, no hizo comentario alguno y estrechó la mano que se le ofrecía.

La mano de Len era cálida, muy diferente a lo que esperaba, y áspera contra la suya. Su agarre fue firme, seguro. Barry lo miró a la cara y le dedicó una de sus grandes sonrisas mientras que su mirada se perdía en los ojos azules del otro. Éste pudo apreciar lo guapo que era el otro sin los lentes oscuros.

Una corriente eléctrica corría por sus venas y Barry no pudo evitar sentirse inusualmente acelerado, expectante, y deseoso de más. Algo en él, algo en su interior que él mismo desconocía, lo apremiaba a acercarse al hombre frente a él. Sin embargo, al romper el contacto, la sensación se detuvo y el hombre no pudo notar sentirse decepcionado.

El criminal se sorprendió de la suavidad de la mano del joven y quedó cautivado con su sonrisa y la manera en que sus ojos brillaban en compañía de ésta. Casi pudo sentir como el tiempo se detenía alrededor de ambos y eran ellos dos lo único que importaba en el mundo. El joven le llamaba como una sirena al marinero desprevenido. Cuando se soltaron, inmediatamente resintió la ruptura del contacto y deseo volver a tocarlo.

–Barry–comentó el joven en respuesta– Aunque eso ya lo sabías– añadió un tanto nervioso y avergonzado, ya que, efectivamente, Lisa ya le había dicho su nombre.

 _Bonito._ Pensó Len al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas y el nerviosismo en el otro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerle. ¿Qué será esa fuerza que atrae a Len y Barry? ¿El destino? ¿La speedforce? ¿Mi fangirleo intenso?. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ya se que muchos esperan lo explicíto, por lo que, para ellos, les daré lo que desean en el capítulo 3. No se preocupen, el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto. 
> 
> Como siempre, cuídense mucho y les mando buena vibra.   
> XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por el retraso. Siempre me retraso escribiendo smut, no me es fácil (Soy una inutil demisexual, perdón). Espero que les guste este capítulo.

_Every time I look at you_

_On lord, I lose control_

_My soul is on fire with desire._

(Desire, Grace Potter)

Lisa miró a los dos hombres mientras estos se presentaban, sus ojos iban del uno al otro y una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. La tensión sexual entre ellos era tan palpable que Lisa se sintió como una intrusa voyerista sólo por estar viéndolos, por lo que miró a otro lado. Se mordió el labio, para evitarse reírse, mientras escuchaba a los dos interactuar como niños

No era inusual que su hermano tuviera aventuras, pero solían ser personas que él conocía del pasado. Alguno que otra prostituta o prostituto en la que él confiaba y al cual él mantenía bajo su cuidado para asegurarse que ellos y sus familias estuvieran bien. En ocasiones, aunque nunca se lo habían dicho a Lisa a la cara, Mick y Len liberarían tensión, aunque el piromaníaco no estaba frecuentemente interesado en actividades carnales y su interés por ellas era sólo curiosidad momentánea.

Sin embargo, ella nunca había visto a su hermano actuando de esta manera. Tal vez, Mick hubiera presenciado tal acto cuando los dos eran más jóvenes, pero a la mujer nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Generalmente, el amor romántico no era algo que se podía asociar con Len. Lisa siempre había temido por la soledad, no tolerando estar consigo misma, y, más de una vez, se preguntó si su hermano no compartía la misma preocupación; a pesar de que se mostrará tranquilo y sin interés por una relación estable.

 _Tal vez eso estaba por cambiar._ Pensó con humor la mujer al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su hermano ante el nerviosismo de Barry. _No lo culpó, se ve endemoniadamente tierno._ Lisa no creía en dios, pero que un joven como Barry, quien parecía no haber cometido un crimen en su vida, terminará en un lugar cómo este parecía una señal divina.

–Dime, Barry– dijo Len con voz grave y clara– ¿Qué hace un hombre como tú en un lugar como éste? –

 _¡No jodas, Len!_ Pensó Lisa al escuchar el coqueteo en la voz de su hermano y la frase más típica del mundo salir de sus labios. _Ni siquiera sabes si él está interesado en hombres y ya lo vas a espantar._ Pateo por debajo de la mesa a su hermano y él la miró inquisitivo, sin entender la razón del golpe. Ella rodó los ojos y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo para evitar que Barry saliese corriendo; éste empezó a reírse.

–Intentó escapar de mis problemas– contestó Barry con un humor negro y una ceja alzada–.

–¿Esos problemas tienen nombre? –preguntó Len con intereses y eso disipo todo rastro de alegría del joven..

–No…yo soy problema–dijo Barry mientras miraba a su regazo.

 _Oh…_ Lisa pensó enderezándose en su asiento y volteo a ver a Barry. Éste se había encogido en su asiento y una expresión oscura cruzo su rostro.

–Lenny…–llamó Lisa a su hermano–. Tráenos unas cervezas y algo de comer, ¿sí?– le pidió con voz angélical, ganándose una mirada no divertida de su hermano antes de que se levantará a hacer lo que le pidió.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? –preguntó ella y Barry le miró–. Vamos, acabas de ver que mi exnovio fue asesinado por mi hermano, que me duele, pero no es la primera vez que pasa y, aún así, me consolaste– ella le tomó de la mano– Puedes confiarme en mí, hablar de las cosas ayudan a solucionarlas…o eso he oído– le aseguró.

–Toda mi vida me he sacrificado por mi familia y lo hice con gusto–le contó Barry tras unos segundos de meditarlo–. Lo volvería hacer, pero… ¿qué hay de mí? –preguntó para sí y para ella– ¿Cuándo voy a vivir mi propia vida? –cuestionó mirándola con tristeza.

–Tú eres el único que puede decidir eso, Barry–contestó Lisa– Tú eres quien decide cómo vivir tu vida…– dijo para luego perderse en sí misma al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Cuánto tiempo ella había intentado escapar de sí misma? ¿Cuánto tiempo había aguantado el maltrato de sus amantes para evitar estar sola? La mujer se quedó callada, mirando a la lejanía, mientras contemplaba sus propias palabras.

Por su parte, Barry escuchó las palabras de la mujer y se encontró inmerso en sus propios dilemas. _Yo fui quien decidió tomar el contrato de Eobard._ Se dijo con pesadez. _Yo decidí llevar esta vida de mentiras porque era lo más sencillo. ¿Realmente quería seguir viviéndola?_ Se preguntó e inmediatamente supo que la respuesta esa era un rotundo “no”. _Por eso estaba aquí, porque no quería esa vida._ Se recordó.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó Len mientras se sentaba y colocaba sobre la mesa tres botellas de cerveza. Él se había ido para que estos dos tuvieran un momento de sentimentalismo y sinceridad, prefiriendo que se consolaran entre ellos a tener que verlos tristes. No esperaba encontrarlos callados, metidos en sus propias calibraciones, sin siquiera mirarse.

–Sí– contestó Barry al ser el primero en recuperarse para después tomar una de las botellas y beber un trago largo.

–Todo bien, Lenny–dijo Lisa por su parte–. Fantástico– agrego sin sarcasmo y su hermano le dirigía una mirada extrañada. Ella negó con la cabeza. Después, ellos hablarían en privado y aclararían todo el asunto– ¿A dónde te dirigías antes de convertirte en mi caballero de brillante armadura? –preguntó Lisa a Barry, cambiando el centro de atención al joven.

–A _The Lightning Bolt–_ respondió Barry mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa con nerviosismo. El lugar era conocido por su clientela lgtb+, así que el nerviosismo que siempre le daba cuando hablaba de ello frente a nuevas personas se hizo presente. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos hermanos dijo nada o se extrañó–. Planeaba distraerme un poco–agregó con suavidad.

 _¡Es gay!_ Pensó Lisa emocionada mientras miraba a su hermano, pero el rostro de éste no desvelaba nada. Sin embargo, ella se le quedó viendo, buscando algo que delatará su atención ante las palabras del joven. Ella sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de su hermano se inclinaba ligeramente hacía el otro y sus ojos iban de los ojos y los labios de Barry. _¡Oh, mi dios!_ La mujer tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sonreír como maniaca.

–Supongo que este lugar es decepcionante– comentó Len con cierto desinterés fingido, mientras tomaba una de las botellas y bebía un trago–, comparado con _The Lightning Bolt_ – añadió con una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvaba ligeramente.

–La compañía es mucho más interesante–replicó Barry, viendo a Len por entre sus pestañas y mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

El joven no podía ignorar lo atractivo que se veía el criminal con esa sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos azules brillando como zafiros y la elegante manera en que con una de sus manos sujetaba la botella mientras que la otra tamborileaba contra la mesa. Una parte de Barry se preguntó si el saber que el hombre era peligroso era parte de su encanto y si el había caído en ello. Otra parte de él no sentía temor o peligro al encontrarse enfrente del hombre, a pesar de que lo había visto asesinar.

–Posiblemente más refrescante– declaró Leonard con humor y Lisa rodó sus ojos mientras tomaba su cerveza.

Fue en ese momento cuando llegó Nina con un plato de patatas fritas. La mujer dejó la comida en la mesa, mirando a Barry sospechosamente por un segundo antes de voltear a ver a Lisa. La mujer mayor puso su mano sobre el hombre de la menor.

–¿Estás bien, querida? –preguntó ella en voz baja.

–Creo que estaré bien–admitió ella, mirándola con una sonrisa.

–Lo harás–le reconfortó la mayor, acariciando su hombro–. Pronto encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena…–la animó.

–Pasó de tener una relación romántica–replicó Lisa mientras bebía un trago– Ya no…–

–¿En serio? –preguntó Len con el ceño fruncido mientras Lisa tomaba una papa y se le llevaba a la boca.

–Sí–respondió Lisa con una sonrisa mientras masticaba– Estoy harta de los hombres…creo que me merezco un tiempo para mí– explicó mientras agarra más patatas de un puño.

Los dos hermanos se miraron, intentando descifrar si alguno de ellos estaba bromeando. Lisa masticó sus papas violentamente y no se rindió en el duelo de miradas. Por otro lado, Len la miró seriamente, la botella olvidada en la mesa. Mientras tanto Nina y Barry se quedaron callados sin saber qué hacer.

–Me alegró– dijo Len mientras empujaba el plato de comida hacía Barry– Nina hace las mejores patatas del lugar y sus hamburguesas son para morir– le comentó al joven, rindiéndose en el duelo de miradas con su hermana y aceptando lo que ella le decía. Barry tomó una de las papas y la comió.

–¡Oh, dios! –exclamó Barry sin evitarlo ante lo glorioso que le supo.

No sabía que era, pero realmente era la mejor patata que hubiera tenido en años. Aunque lo cierto es que hace años que no había comido una, por lo que su juicio no era el mejor. Nina sonrió orgullosa y Lisa sólo asintió mientras seguía comiendo. Por otro lado, Len no pudo evitar ruborizarse al escuchar los sonidos de placer que éste emitía por la comida.

––Te traeré otro plato–dijo satisfecha Nina– Tú y Lisa están demasiado delgados para mi gusto–Lisa rodó los ojos y la mujer lo notó–. Estás en los huesos, niña– le reprimió la mujer, pero fue detenida con la llegada de una mujer morena.

–Recibí tu mensaje, jefe– interrumpió la mujer, dirigiéndose a Len– ¿Cómo estás, Lisa? –le preguntó y Lisa sólo hizo una mueca–. Y ¿Quién eres tú, bombón? –le dijo a Barry con una sonrisa devora-hombres.

–Él es Barry, Sharwna –respondió Lisa por él a la vez que Len le lanzó una mirada asesina. Por otro lado, Barry sólo se ruborizó y se escondió en comer las patatas– ¿Me llevas a mi casa? –le preguntó levantándose rápidamente y jaló a la mujer con ella.

Nina sólo negó con la cabeza mientras las encaminó hacia la salida. La mujer quería asegurarse que Lisa iba a estar bien y que no estaría sola esa noche. Al mismo tiempo que les daba privacidad a los dos varones. La mujer jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que ella vería a Leonard Snart, el bribón adolescente que conoció hace más de treinta años, mirar de tal manera a otra persona.

–Eso fue raro–comentó Barry mientras los dos veían a las tres mujeres irse.

–Lisa es una fuerza de la naturaleza incontrolable–contestó Len como explicación– Desde pequeña me hizo la vida imposible…–dijo con cariño.

–Eres un buen hermano–le alabó con suavidad y una ligera envidia. Siempre había deseado tener hermanos y más de una vez tuvo celos de los hermanos West; aunque con el tiempo, ellos se convirtieron en los mejores hermanos del alma que él pudiera desear.

–No siempre lo he sido–admitió Len a la vez que volvía su atención al joven–, pero intentó serlo–él tomó un sorbo de la cerveza– Ella es lo más precioso que me dio la vida–El corazón de Barry se derritió con la suavidad del hombre.

–No eres lo que esperaba–declaró Barry sin pensarlo y Len lo miró interesado–Quiero decir que…yo…yo no soy admirador de tu carrera criminal, pero…–Len enarcó su ceja–…sigo tus crímenes, ya que eres de los pocos criminales que apoyan a los metahumanos y intenta que no haya bajas civiles en sus escenas…–

–Dijiste que no eras un fan–se burló Len, pero las palabras del chico le llegaron al alma

–¡No lo soy! –replicó Barry ruborizado–. Mi mejor amiga es periodista y su padre y prometido trabajan para la CCPD– le explicó y Len inmediatamente supo de quien hablaba, la famosa e intrépida reportera Iris West–, por lo que me enteró de todo y…–Barry mordió su labio–…e intentó seguir lo que ocurre con los meta de esta ciudad– Len entrecerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza en curiosidad– trabajo en Star Labs– confesó como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

–¿Cómo científico? –preguntó Len en su búsqueda de entender la culpa que había en el rostro del hombre.

–No activamente–respondió Barry mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa–. Soy jefe de recursos humanos en la rama de ciencia– le contó y Len frunció el ceño–; se supone que apruebo los proyectos del personal… pero la semana en que la explosión sucedió en la ciudad, yo tuve una crisis de salud–. Esa semana él había tenido una terrible fiebre y Eobard lo había obligado a permanecer en cama–. Yo nunca terminé de aprobar ese proyecto y, al no estar ahí, mi asistente lo hizo por mí…Tal vez si ni me hubiera enfermado, el proyecto nunca hubiese sido aprobado y todas las muertes y desastres no hubieran pasado– le dijo con pesadez.

–No fue tu culpa–le contestó Len compasivo mientras procesaba toda la información. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa, a solo unos centímetros de la mano derecha del joven, pero no lo tocó, aunque él quería hacerlo y consolarlo.

–Por eso sigo tus actividades, eres de los pocos que protegen a los metahumanos en la ciudad–le dijo triste, con su mano derecha empezó a rascar nerviosamente el dorso de la izquierda–. A pesar de que han pasado casi siete años de la explosión, muchos los siguen considerando habitantes de segunda y en pocas ciudades tienen oportunidad de ser aceptados– El ceño de Barry se frunció mientras recordaba la postura anti-meta que Eobard y Star Labs habían tomado y su manía ansiosa se volvió más violenta; su piel empezaba a tornarse roja bajo sus uñas.

–No lo hago por la bondad de mi corazón–le advirtió Len para evitar que el chico se hiciera ideas incorrectas, pero su mano se colocó sobre la del otro, deteniendo el movimiento, y sorprendiendo al joven.

–No reclutas a todos los metahumanos con los que te cruzas–replicó Barry con una sonrisa de lado, sus ojos fijas en sus manos juntas. Giro su mano derecha y la entrelazó con la izquierda del criminal–. No te preocupes no arruinaré tu reputación de chico malo– le prometió con un guiñó

–Más te vale–amenazó el hombre mayor, pero los dos sabían que no había sentimiento real en sus palabras–¿Es tu trabajo la razón por la que estás aquí? –le cuestionó.

–No–dijo Barry y su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo al pensar en su padre–. A pesar de todo, amo mi trabajo y la gente con la que trabajo– le contó intentando no pensar en la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí–, aunque odio trabajar en la oficina y extraño trabajar en el laboratorio– confesó divertido–.

–Parece que a tu trabajo le falta algo de emoción– respondió Len– Los Rogues necesitan a un científico en sus líneas, por si quieres cambiar de aires– bromeo, pero una parte de él no lo hacía.

– No usarás mis conocimientos en química para fines funestos–contraatacó Barry en burla, mientras movía su mano izquierda de su lugar y la usaba para apoyar su mejilla, relajado ante la presencia de Len y su conversación

–Es una lástima, Heatwave adoraría poder encontrar nuevas formas de explotar cosas–comentó el criminal con fingida indignación. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre sus manos por un momento, siendo muy consciente de que ninguno había roto el contacto entre ellos.

–De todos modos, no soy material para ser criminal–replicó Barry y sus labios formaron un mohín que Len encontró tierno– La única vez que rompí las reglas, terminé entregándome a mi maestra de kínder y le confesé que había comido dos rebanadas de pastel en vez de una– le contó mordiéndose el labio, mientras dejaba caer su mano izquierda sobre su regazó.

–Eres demasiado bueno, chico– le halagó Len, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Barry.

 _No lo soy._ Pensó Barry. _Me vendí a un hombre por dinero._

–Terminaría entregándome a la policía–siguió bromeando Barry– No dudaría ni un día en prisión– agregó y el agarre de Len se volvió ligeramente más fuerte.

–No dejaría que hicieras eso–repuso Len, sus ojos fijos en los de color avellana de Barry–. No dejaría que una belleza como tú terminará en prisión– Barry sintió como la sangre en sus venas se aceleraba ante la voz grave del otro–. Te protegería y te mantendría a mi lado– le prometió seriamente.

–¿Me protegerías de mi mismo? –preguntó Barry sin aliento, sorprendido del giro en la conversación y de lo caliente que se sentía.

–Sí–contestó Len sin dudar– Creo que vales la pena– le aseguró.

 _No lo hago._ Pensó Barry e intentó recuperar su mano, pero el mayor no se lo permitió. _No merezco tu atención_. Volvió a pensar, sin embargo, desistió de romper el contacto entre ellos.

–Por lo que he visto esta noche, hay más en ti de lo que tú mismo crees– Le dijo el hombre frente a él– Eres un diamante en bruto, Barry–. Con ambas manos acunó la mano de Barry–. Te encuentro sumamente interesante– confesó y el corazón de Barry se detuvo por un segundo.

–Len…– El más joven murmuro, perdido en los ojos del criminal.

Barry sabía que debería terminar esta locura. Había salido en búsqueda de un respiro de su vida, en busca de sí mismo, no de una aventura. Él todavía estaba casado y tenía un contrato con Eobard, lo que estaba sintiendo era malo. _Sin embargo, sigues aquí y le has coqueteado desde que su hermana se fue. _Le dijo una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza. _No te has sentido tan vivo en toda tu vida y sólo le estás tomando la mano…Nadie te ha hecho sentir así, ni siquiera Hal._

–Dijiste que querías olvidarte de tus problemas–dijo Len sin cautela– Déjame ayudarte a hacerlo– le sugirió con voz ligeramente ronca. El criminal estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas y dejando toda precaución atrás por este desconocido, pero no se arrepentía.

 _No debería hacerlo_. Se dijo mentalmente Barry. _Si Eobard se enteraba, él arruinaría su vida en represalia; Perdería la vida que conocía hasta ahora, su trabajo e, incluso, podía perder a su familia._ Reconoció el hombre. Y, aun así, asintió con la cabeza. 

–Dile en voz alta– le pidió Len–. No quiero que hagas algo contra tu voluntad, quiero que estés cien por ciento seguro de tu decisión– le explicó lentamente mientras se llevaba su mano a los labios y besaba cada uno de sus nudillos–. No voy a pensar menos de ti, si prefieres no hacerlo–finalizó con suavidad.

–Yo lo deseo–dijo Barry con voz seca–, te deseo– agregó con sinceridad.

Len sonrió y los sacó del bar. No era un lugar propio para las actividades que el criminal tenía en mente. Nina les lanzó una mirada divertida desde la barra mientras negaba con la cabeza. Barry lo siguió, sus manos todavía unidas, por la calle poco transitada hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba su moto estacionada.

Los dos se detuvieron frente a la moto y Barry se quedó expectante a que Len se subiera para el montarse detrás de él. Sin embargo, éste lo abrazó de la cintura con el brazo derecho, acercándolo a él y con su mano izquierda acarició su rostro. Barry se ruborizó, pero no dudó en abrazar al hombre y romper la distancia entre ellos.

El beso fue dulce y tímido al inicio; los dos estaban siendo precavidos e intentaban conocer los limites del otro. Cuando Len hizo el amago de separarse, Barry lo siguió, deseando más, y apoyó su peso contra él. Len sólo sonrió ligeramente antes de besarlo con más pasión. Un beso se volvió dos, tres hasta que fue incontable el saber cuando terminaba uno y empezaba otro.

–Deberíamos parar–le dijo Len entre besos–Te quiero para mí solo–murmuro contra sus labios antes de separarse.

Barry asintió y lo dejó alejarse de él. De reojo, éste notó que algunos de los pocos transeúntes se habían detenido a verlos. Len le pasó el único casco que había y él se lo puso rápidamente, agradeciendo la consideración del mayor. Una vez que el criminal se aseguró que Barry se encontraba protegido, se montó en su vehículo y espero que su acompañante se subiera detrás suyo. Cuando sintió los brazos de Barry alrededor suyo, una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en su rostro, pero no dijo nada; en su lugar, arrancó la motocicleta y emprendió el camino a su departamento.

El edificio en el que se encontraba el departamento de Len se encontraba localizado en el área industrial de la ciudad y se encontraba rodeado de otras edificaciones residenciales de apariencia similar. A pesar de su ubicación, éste parecía bastante acogedor. El edificio era de tres pisos y tenía el aspecto de haber sido originalmente diseñado para albergar familias de obreros en los 90. Las áreas verdes y comunes de los habitantes se encontraban limpias y todos los departamentos aparentaban estar habitados.

Len los guío hacia el tercer piso del edificio que tenía una A pintada en el costado, dejando su moto estacionada en el área de aparcamiento de residentes. Antes de alejarse del vehículo, Len había recuperado su arma de una de las grandes alforjas. Barry no se sintió intimidado o preocupado por la presencia de ésta.

Al llegar al departamento, el criminal dejó entrar a Barry con un gesto caballeresco y una sonrisa coqueta. Éste solo sonrió y entró al hogar del hombre mayor. Éste encendió la luz mientras cerraba la puerta, asegurándola, y dejaba su arma en una mesa cerca de ésta. Por otro lado, Barry se encontraba sorprendido de la acogedora que era la decoración del lugar con un toque minimalista.

–Siéntete libre y en tu casa–le invitó Len, sujetándolo de la cadera, una mano en cada lado. Sus labios quedaron a unos centímetros de su oreja derecha–. Si algo te incomoda, dímelo– le susurro con voz sedosa.

–Gracias–murmuro Barry aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, excitado por la manera en que éste lo estaba tratando. La dulzura y consideración era una sorpresa bien recibida. Éste inclinó su cabeza, exponiendo su cuello al hombre, mientras sus manos se colocaban sobre las de Len, acariciándolas.

Len depósito delicados besos en el cuello y Barry sonrió antes de soltar un gemido cuando el otro beso ese delicado punto debajo de su oreja que hacía que su sangre corría hacía el sur de su cuerpo. El más joven pudo sentir la sonrisa del criminal sobre su piel a la vez que empezaba a morder con delicadeza y succionar esa sensible área. Las rodillas del castaño le temblaron ligeramente y éste recargó su peso contra el hombre, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo del hombre.

–Eres hermoso–murmuro Len contra su oído, sus manos se movieron de su cadera y, con destreza empezaron a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Barry.

El castaño giró su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de Len. En esta ocasión, el beso no fue tímido. Los labios de Barry no dudaron el exigir la pasión que éste llevaba guardado dentro de sí. Las manos de Len se colaron debajo de la camisa desabrochada del joven, acariciando la piel que tuvieron a su alcance. Barry rompió el beso sólo para girarse y estar de frente al otro.

Len lo dejó dominar el beso y empujarlo contra la puerta. Las manos de Barry se aferraron al frente del suéter oscuro que el criminal solía usar debajo de su parka mientras que las de Len se movían libremente por sobre la espalda del otro, disfrutando de la esbelta figura del joven y los músculos que escondían debajo su ropa. El beso se volvió un juego de pasión mientras uno restregaba su cuerpo contra el del otro. Barry sentía su sangre hervir y no podía tener suficiente del otro hombre.

Entonces, Len los giró, colocando a Barry contra la pared, y los labios de éste bajaron por el cuello del hombre. Se detuvo a lamer y besar el lado del cuello que no había explorado previamente. El castaño soltó un jadeo cuando el de ojos azules mordió suavemente la base de su cuello y sus manos se sujetaron en sus hombros, buscando un ancla con la realidad.

Los labios de Len bajaron por el cuerpo de su amante. Se detuvo por unos segundos en los huecos de su clavícula y les dedicó unos momentos de adoración para después descender por el esternón, repartiendo besos en cada milímetro de piel descubierta. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la piel del joven hasta llegar a sus pezones y delicadamente jugueteo con ellos, tanteando la reacción del otro; al escucharlo gemir, se permitió a rodar los brotes color carne entre su pulgar e índice, pellizcándolos ligeramente, antes de posar su boca sobre ellos, uno a la vez y usando su mano en el contrario, lamiendo y succionando.

Barry recargó su cabeza contra la cabeza y cerró los ojos al encontrarse a merced del otro. Un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando Len sopló sobre sus húmedos pezones antes de continuar su camino hacía el sur del cuerpo del castaño. La impaciencia empezó a dominar al más joven, el otro hombre se había detenido a unos centímetros de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y había empezado a repartir besos de lado a lado, por lo que las manos en los hombros presionaron ligeramente al hombre en un intento de llamar su atención.

–Len…–gimió Barry y Len sonrió contra la suavidad de su vientre– Por favor…–

–¿Por favor qué? –preguntó Len con humor, mirando hacia arriba para ver la cara de Barry, a la vez que sus hábiles manos desabrocharon el cinturón del otro y sus pantalones– ¿Por favor qué, Barry? –le repitió con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios.

–Len…–jadeó Barry y quedando cautivado por la mirada oscura que le mandó. Llevó a una de sus manos a la mejilla del otro y la acarició con suavidad, Len apoyó ligeramente su peso en ella.

El pulgar de Barry quedó a milímetros de la boca de su amante y fue necesario solo un movimiento para que su pulgar tocar su labio inferior. Barry movió su pulgar acarició con suavidad, tentándolo con el movimiento, sin romper la mirada entre ellos. Las manos de Len acariciaron el miembro de Barry por sobre su ropa interior al mismo tiempo que abría la boca y succionaba el dedo con suavidad. El más joven inhaló ruidosamente ante la imagen que se presentaba ante él y las atenciones de Len sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Sí, Barry? –dijo Len cuando se separó de él y se incorporó para besarlo–. ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó pícaramente entre besos contra su boca.

Barry se restregó contra el cuerpo de Len y lo besó con necesidad, sus manos empezaron a jalonear desesperadamente la ropa del hombre. Por lo que, Len se separó y tomó las manos de Barry, deteniéndolo. Éste le miró sin entender, pero la sonrisa del hombre lo tranquilizó. Len le dio otro beso y, después, lo guío a su dormitorio.

En la habitación, Len se despojó de la parte superior de sus prendas al mismo tiempo que Barry se quitaba sus zapatos, su camisa y sus pantalones. Len empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero el menor lo detuvo. El castaño lo condujo a la cama y lo aventó con suavidad sobre ésta.

Len sonrió cuando Barry tomó la ventaja de su posición y empezó a besar su frente. Se detuvo a dejar ciertas pequeñas mordidas en sus hombros. Cuando avanzó por su torso, el joven notó las cicatrices de viejas heridas, tal vez en otro momento preguntaría sobre ellas, y se dedicó a trazarlas con sus labios. El criminal cerró sus ojos y colocó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, entretejiendo sus dedos con sus pelos, sin poner verdadera fuerza en su agarre.

Barry continuó el trabajo que el otro había iniciado y le quitó sus pantalones, tomándose el tiempo para desabrochar y deshacerse de sus botas que se interponían en su camino, junto a la ropa interior. Len lo miró retadoramente cuando el otro se detuvo a admirarlo; su mano derecha sobre su duro miembro, acariciándolo. El castaño aceptó el reto e subiéndose a la cama, sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de su amante, se colocó en sus rodillas y manos, su rostro frente los genitales del otro, y empezó a chuparle el pene.

La mano que previamente se encontraba en su miembro regresó a su lugar en la cabeza del joven. Barry le lanzó una mirada traviesa y, dejando lo que estaba haciendo por un segundo, asintió, dándole permiso de marcar el ritmo con el que se movía. El criminal soltó un gruñido mientras guiaba a Barry con el ritmo que disfrutaba; los labios de éste subieron y bajaron por su pene a la vez que su mano acariciaba la base que no alcanzaba a cubrir.

–Tu boca es un pecado–gimió Len cuando sintió la lengua de Barry juguetear con el glande de su miembro antes de volver a metérselo en la boca y succionar.

Barry se sintió endurecer más sólo con oír los quejidos de su amante, por lo que llevó su mano desocupada a su miembro y empezó a masturbarse. El sabor salino del líquido pre-seminal sólo hizo que se salivará más. Len jaló suavemente el cuero cabelludo del otro, provocando que se separara de su pene; un hilo de saliva se formó entre el glande y sus labios.

–Quiero terminar dentro de ti–le dijo sin aliento el de ojos azules y Barry asintió excitado, su mano aún sobre su pene–. Alguien ha sido travieso– comentó Len al notar que su amante se estaba dando placer.

–¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? –cuestionó Barry juguetón, mordiéndose el labio y sólo incrementando el ritmo con el que se masturbaba.

Len se incorporó y, tomándolo por los hombros, lo acercó a él para besarlo con pasión. Barry cedió bajo el agarre del otro mientras el otro lo giraba mientras seguían sus labios devorando a los del otro. Cuando el castaño se encontró entre la cama y el cuerpo de su amante, el criminal palmeo la mano de Barry que sujetaba su miembro para quitarlo de ahí y la sustituyó por la propia.

Barry se retorció al sentir el pulgar sobre la cabeza de su pene, tomando el líquido pre-seminal y esparciéndolo por el resto del miembro. Éste, a diferencia del del Len, no estaba circuncidado. Len usó sus uñas para acariciar, dándole un ligero pellizco que sólo aumento el placer que sentía, la piel que se encontraba entre el glande y el cuerpo del miembro.

–Ponte en cuatro– le ordenó Len mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la mesita de noche. Sacó del cajón de ésta, lubricante y un paquete de condones, del cuál tomo uno–. ¿O prefieres que sea yo quien lo haga? –le preguntó con un ligero meneo de cejas; dándole la opción de elegir, a pesar de los deseos que había mencionado previamente

–Esta vez te quiero dentro de mí–le dijo el castaño mientras se ponía en cuatro y se acercaba a gatas a él, para robarle un beso–. Ya veremos para la próxima…–agregó coquetamente al mismo tiempo que se giraba, exponiendo su posterior a su amante.

La promesa de una siguiente vez era una ilusión cálida para ambos. La esperanza de que la conexión que se estaba formando entre ellos dos no era un fenómeno momentáneo como un eclipse que los maravillará para no volver encontrarse. Dos desconocidos que habían tenido la fortuna de conocerse con la posibilidad de volverse esencial para el otro.

Len exprimió con fuerza la botella de lubricante, extrayendo una abundante cantidad del espeso líquido, y depositando el contenido en su mano. Lentamente, tanteo el orificio de Barry con un dedo; primero, superficialmente recorrió el contorno de éste, sacando un gruñido impaciente de su amante, antes de penetrarlo con suavidad. Poco a poco, el de ojos azules empezó a prepararlo para él, abriendo espacio para su verga.

Con su mano libre, acarició los testículos del castaño momentáneamente para, después, pasar a su miembro, el cual masajeó. Barry soltó varios gemidos y quejidos combinados con algunas maldiciones. El placer que sentía era demasiado ante la estimulación de su pene y el movimiento de los dedos de Len en él, ya había agregado otro dedo y estaba frotando las paredes internas de su agujero en un constante movimiento circular.

–¡Len! –gritó Barry cuando el otro encontró su próstata.

El castaño pudo escuchar una risa grave de su amante, pero no le importó al encontrarse consumido por el placer. Len continuó follándolo con sus dedos, acariciando su próstata cada pocos segundos, mientras ordeñaba su verga. El criminal supo que el joven estaba apunto de llegar al escuchar los jadeos, oír su respiración rápida y sentirlo temblar entre sus manos, por lo que continuó sus atenciones; deseo de darle un orgasmo a Barry.

–¡Dios! –gimió el castaño. Los músculos de sus piernas y brazos temblaban y parecía apunto de colapsar en su lugar– ¡Len! –exclamo cuando eyaculó, su semilla se derramó sobre la cama y sus brazos se rindieron, provocando que colapsará.

–Tranquilo, precioso– le dijo Len mientras soltaba su miembro y dejaba de penetrarlo. Le dio un beso en la base de la columna y le dio tiempo de relajarse–. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el hombre con suavidad, acariciando sus glúteos.

–Sí–respondió Barry sin aliento y mirándolo sobre el hombro– Fóllame, Len, por favor– le rogó, su rubor se propagaba por sus mejillas, hombros y pecho.

–Por supuesto, _Scarlet–_ ronroneo Len al ver el hermoso color de sus mejillas antes de abrir el empaque del condón y ponérselo.

Antes de penetrarlo, Len apretó la base de su miembro para asegurarse que el preservativo estaba en su lugar y controlar sus impulsos. Gemidos y jadeos de placer salieron de los labios de los dos amantes cuando, centímetro a centímetro, Len entró dentro de Barry. Una vez dentro completamente, el mayor espero unos momentos para que el otro se acostumbrará a su tamaño.

Barry, deseoso de más, empezó a moverse en una invitación para que el otro hiciese lo mismo, follándose a sí mismo. Al sentir el gesto del otro, Len empezó a penetrarlo a un ritmo constante, sus manos tomándolo de las caderas para ayudarse. Con el pasó del tiempo, el vaivén de caderas empezó a intensificarse. El sonido de piel chocando contra piel junto a los jadeos de placer y palabras sueltas invadieron la habitación.

Barry sintió como lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, combinándose con el sudor. El placer que sentía era diferente al que había experimentado anteriormente. No podía describirlo con certeza, pero nunca se había sentido más completo. Una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió y tuvo un orgasmo por segunda vez esa noche.

Len se sintió en el cielo cuando lo sintió apretarse alrededor suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza, y se corrió. Las manos del criminal sujetándose con fuerza, marcándolas sin querer, que le saldrían moretones al día siguiente. Para contener los gruñidos animalísticos que salían de sus labios, el de ojos azules enterró su rostro en la nuca del joven. Cuando se tranquilizó, y su respiración se volvió menos errática, empezó a repartir besos a lo ancho de la espalda del joven, de hombro a hombro.

Unos momentos después, cuando el ambiente empezó a relajarse, Len se levantó, saliendo de Barry, y caminó hacia el baño que conectaba con la habitación. El castaño soltó un quejido y lo llamó de vuelta con voz adormilada. Len regresó a los pocos minutos, luego de desechar el condón usado, con una toalla húmeda en su poder.

–Ven aquí, _Scarlet_ – le pidió mientras lo giraba, alejándole del desastre en las sábanas, y limpiaba cualquier rastro de sus actividades. Barry se recargó, siguiendo su calor corporal y lo miró con ojos adormilados como si fuera un regalo del cielo. Len le dio un beso corto ante esa mirada antes de mover la sabana sucia y tirarla al suelo sin precaución.

Barry observó como su amante sacaba una cobija limpia de un armario y la cubría con ésta antes de unírsele. El castaño se abrazó de Len, acunándose en su pecho, y se relajó en sus brazos. El criminal se sintió pleno al tenerlo en sus brazos y percibir el aliento de éste contra su piel. Una sensación de finitud y comodidad los envolvió y los dos se dejaron llevar por el sueño. Sus cuerpos entrelazados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. ¿Cómo creen que sea la mañana siguiente? ¿Qué estará pasando con Eobard? ¿Se enterará de lo que pasó? 
> 
> Aviso: El próximo capítulo será públicado hasta el domingo 4 de Octubre, tengo que terminar dos trabajos para el Coldflashbang de este año. Espero su compresión y les mando mis mejores deseos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones importante: Lo prometido es duedo, aquí el cuarto capítulo de We're Monsters. Debo avisar que, ante lo largo que estoy haciendo los capítulos, la poca atención que tiene y mi salud mental, he decidido subir capítulo cada dos domingos. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo se subirá el domingo 18 de Octubre a las 10 pm (Hora del Centro de México).
> 
> Sin más que añadir, disfruten el capítulo:

_Here stands a man_

_With a bullet in his clenched_

_Right hand_

_Bot don’t push him, son._

_For he’s got the power to crash_

_This land_

( _The War,_ SYML)

–¿No se supone que debías informarme sobre el repentino aumento de Vigilantes, Luthor? –gruñó Eobard al entrar en la sala de reunión en donde lo esperaban el multimillonario y sus aliados–. The dije lo extremadamente indispensable que era el asunto para mantener al mundo como queremos–dijo señalándolo furioso.

Cuando había cambiado la realidad, el velocista sabía que no podría mantener el control de todo, por lo que armó un grupo al que pudiese manipular y que compartieran deseos afines. Black Adam, Ra’s al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Damien Dark, Malcolm Merlynn y Lex Luthor fueron los hombres que escogió para extender su control por todo el mundo sin preocuparse en usar su rostro y su tiempo. Pero parecía que se había equivocado al elegirlos a ellos; eran unos inútiles si no podía prevenir lo único que les había pedido antes de ayudarle a obtener sus metas.

–Tal vez si atendieses mi llamada en lugar de pavonearte como un dios frente a las cámaras o perder el tiempo fallándote a tu puta, te hubiera informado antes–contesto mordazmente el genio desde su asiento.

Sus vulgares palabras provocaron un ligero revuelo entre los presentes; especialmente en Ra’s al Ghul que veía innecesario el uso de ellas y Merlynn quien no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas ante la ira en el rostro del rubio. Los otros presentes se mostraron poco interesados en el intercambio de palabras entre los dos hombres. Eobard, usando su velocidad, se movió de su lugar hasta la posición de Luthor para levantarlo por el cuello, apretando ligeramente.

–No olvides que soy la razón por la que tienes el poder que gozas, Luthor– le advirtió antes de dejarlo ir–. Todos ustedes tienen una vida perfecta sin que nadie descubra sus crímenes o nadie los detenga por mi causa–les recordó con autoridad–. Así como les ayudé, puedo destruirlos–los amenazó.

Todos se tensaron al escucharlos actuar tan arrogante, pero ellos sabían que la amenaza no era vacía. El velocista contaba con un arma capaz de alterar la realidad misma; algunos sospechaban que tipo de arma era, pero no estaban seguros y no podían arriesgarse Luthor se levantó, sus ojos fijos en el velocista y su mano en el arma que escondía en su cinturón.

–Tranquilízate, Thawne– le dijo Savage en un tono conciliador– No es necesario tantra agresividad– El legendario guerrero lanzo una mirada sombría a todos–. Todos aquí somos amigos, ¿no? –preguntó en un tono un poco burlón y le hizo un ademán al genio para que no atacará.

–No tenemos tiempos para esto–interrumpió Black Adam impaciente– Tenemos mayores problemas…–Los presentes lo miraron interesados–… A pesar de tus advertencias y nuestras medidas preventivas, vigilantes aparecen en nuestras ciudad y civilizaciones aisladas como la atlante y las amazonas empiezan a sospechar que algo no está bien–declaró con seriedad.

–¿Cuántos vigilantes han salido a la luz pública? –le preguntó Eobard a Merlynn.

–Ninguno–contestó el millonario y asesino–. Por suerte, no han llamado la atención de los medios locales o. si lo hicieron, hemos podido controlarlo, pero no debemos confiar en que esto duré demasiado–.

–Mantenerlos sin simpatizantes y hacerlos ver como una plaga es clave–replicó el velocista, ganándose la aprobación de Black Adam y Darkh–; considerando que fueron incapaces de detenerlos antes de que surgieran–recriminó con desdén.

–No es cómo tu hallas hecho algo–atacó Luthor, mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa y se sentaba en su silla, pasando por alto la aún alarmante presencia del metahumano a su derecha.

–No hay ningún vigilante en mi ciudad, Luthor– respondió el poseedor de la speedforce– A diferencia de ti, quien tienes a un alienígena volando libremente por tus calles– El millonario no respondió a la provocación.

–Discutir no nos ayuda a nada–dijo el líder de la Liga de los Asesinos– Por ahora, hay que controlar la posición pública de ellos y mantener su actividad bajo supervisión, hacerles creer que ellos tienen el control– sugirió con astucia–; Merlynn puede mantener a raya a Green Arrow y sus secuaces a la vez que Luthor vigila a los dos kryptonianos…–Thawne meditó las palabras del hombre–… Savage sostendrá el poder e influencia que tiene sobre americana latina y Black Adam y Darkh pueden supervisar los cambios dentro de la comunidad mística– Los dos hombres asintieron físicamente, demostrando su respaldo al hombre–. Yo supervisaré a los héroes de Gotham y organizaré los movimientos en áfrica del norte y oriente– El asesino mantenía una calma y liderazgo que imponía respeto– Por tu parte, Thawne, sería bueno considerar agregar nuevos miembros a nuestra sociedad…–dijo dirigiéndose al velocista.

–¿Tienes sugerencias, Al Ghul? –cuestionó el metahumano.

–Sí– respondió el asesino– Luthor y yo lo hemos discutido– informó sin restricciones; lo cual no le gustó al velocista ante la posibilidad de que los dos estuvieran conspirando en su contra –. Bane, Queen Bee o el Gorila Grodd, quien tú creaste, son buenas opciones para una alianza– apuntó mientras los otros hombres consideraban los nombres– Sin embargo, pensabas en alguien que tiene una gran influencia en tu ciudad– apuntó con un tono misterio.

–No estarás sugiriendo que…–empezó a decir el viajero del tiempo.

–Sí– interrumpió Luthor– Leonard Snart…–Eobard rechinó sus dientes como si escuchar ese nombre le produjera dolor–, Captain Cold– añadió como si necesitará la aclaración.

–¿Ese ladrón bueno para nada? –preguntó el velocista con burla.

–Ese ladrón bueno para nada tiene un gran control e influencia dentro de la comunidad metahumana –replicó Luthor– Él y sus Rogues prácticamente gobiernan la mitad de Central City, pero no responden a nadie, ni a la ley ni a nosotros– _Claro que no, Snart no es un imbécil_. Pensó con amargura el hombre del futuro– Su influencia se extiende a otras comunidades de metahumanos a lo largo de Estados Unidos; tenerlo como aliado es una ventaja que no podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar– le explicó. _Debí haberlo matado cuando pude._ Pensó Eobard al ver el interés en sus compañeros.

Leonard Snart, infame ladrón y hombre de moral dudosa, no era alguien que Eobard quisiera a lado suyo. Por dos razones particulares:

La primera era la relación que éste siempre había tenido con Barry. La tensión entre ellos siempre había sido palpable, incluso cuando sólo habían sido némesis y pseudo-aliados. El rubio no podía perdonarle el hecho de que la última vez que se vieron, el ladrón había conquistado el corazón del anterior héroe de Central City. No lo quería cerca de sus negocios, ya que la probabilidad de que pudiese encontrarse con el joven aumentaría.

La segunda razón era una menos personal y más táctica. Snart era impredecible y difícil de controlar. _A diferencia de todos ustedes_. Pensó con repugnancia. _Los he manipulado por años y no han podido superarme, aunque sé que quisieran hacerlo_. El criminal estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ser independiente y no tomaría bien someterse a la voluntad de otros. Él cuestionaría cada una de sus acciones, al igual que ya lo hacía Luthor y Ra’s Al Ghul. Si ellos se reunían con el ladrón, se convertirían en una poderosa amenaza para su control sobre la realidad de este mundo.

El velocista no era ingenuo. Sabía que ninguno de los presentes estaba contento sobre el control que él tenía sobre ellos y sus vidas. Lo matarían al segundo que tuvieran la posibilidad. Snart podría proporcionales esa oportunidad y el hombre del futuro no era un suicida ni un tonto.

–Piénsalo, Thawne– comentó Malcolm– Otro aliado siempre es bienvenido–. Su ceja se enarcó y le lanzó una mirada burlona– ¿No lo crees? –inquirió con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

–Un solo eslabón puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota– meditó Savage–. No debemos subestimar a nadie…–aconsejó el hombre antes de ser interrumpido por Darkh,

–¿Sintieron eso? –preguntó el hechicero, provocando que todos lo miraran confundidos con excepción de Adam y Al Ghul que se levantaron de su asiento, preocupados y listos para pelear.

–¿Qué se supone que sintiéramos? –cuestionó el longevo guerrero; quien, aunque era sensible a la magia, no podía discernirla tan finamente como los otros.

–Un usuario de magia usó magia en el edificio– contestó Black Adam– Sentí su influencia en la energía mística del lugar…–se calló cuando cuatro agentes de seguridad de Lex Corp.

–Hubo un intentó de robo, señor–dijo uno de los hombres– Entraron a la caja fuerte, pero aparentemente no se llevaron ninguno de los objetos de valor– le aseguró a la vez que veía nerviosamente a su alrededor.

–¿Están seguros que no falta nada? –preguntó el millonario, levantándose de su lugar, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada al velocista, quien asintió antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo.

–Cr..Creemos que no, señor– respondió el guardia asustado ante la inesperada presencia y manifestación de un metahumano–. Pero, tenemos una foto del presunto…–declaró rápidamente e intentando salvar su pellejo.

–Se llevaron los manuscritos que te dije que cuidarás– intervino Eobard. Los guardias saltaron en su lugar, impresionados, y miraron asustados al hombre. Los otros miembros de la sociedad los miraron confundidos–. ¿Cuál foto? –cuestionó viendo al empleado. Lex lo miró molesto por la manera en que les habló a sus empleados, pero no dijo nada. Éste le extendió un teléfono desbloqueado y le presentó una foto de baja calidad de un hombre rubio con gabardina y corbata–. ¡Constantine! –gruño el velocista al reconocerlo.

Al otro lado de Metrópolis, John Constantine recuperaba su aliento, respirando tranquilo que su plan había tenido éxito y no había sido capturado en el intento. Se ajustó la correa de la mochila de mensajero que llevaba consigo, asegurándose que aun conservaba el objeto por el cual había arriesgado la vida. El hombre miró sobre su hombro, una vez que su respiración y su corazón volvieron al ritmo adecuado, ante de caminar dentro de un callejón sucio en el sólo se podía apreciar grandes contenedores de basura de los cuales provenían un aroma asqueroso que hizo que el hechicero fruncir la nariz, pero no se detuvo. Una puerta de metal se escondía detrás de la sombra de uno de estos basureros; John miró nuevamente hacia atrás impulsado por un sentimiento de paranoia antes de abrirla y entrar.

–Tardaste más de lo que esperabas–dijo otro hombre que esperaba por el hechicero. Éste vestía un largo abrigo unos tonos más oscuros que el otro. Se paso una mano por su cabello castaño cenizo, en un gesto nervioso mientras se apoyaba en una de las cajas de cerveza que se almacenaban en el lugar–. Pensé que algo te había pasado– comentó con cierta preocupación.

–Casi me atrapan–replicó el rubio con el ceño fruncido– Ese maldito velocista estuvo a nada de poner sus garras sobre mí– Rip enarcó una ceja– No sé cómo averiguaste que los manuscritos estaban ahí, pero la próxima vez tú arriesgas tu propio cuello, Hunter– le gruñó mientras le lanzaba la bolsa de tela.

–Si alguien me viera a mí, pondría toda la operación en peligro– respondió Rip mientras abría la mochila y sacaba el pesado y delicado tomo que contenía– Cuando mi contacto me informó que Luthor tenía el manuscrito, no le creí–. Abrió el libro con manos temblorosas–;Pero aquí está– admitió mientras admiraba las letras sobre el papel.

–Entonces es cierto– suspiró Constantine al ver el documento– Los rumores de que alguien usó la Lanza de Longinos son verdaderos– comentó leyendo por sobre el hombre de Hunter–. Alguien alteró la realidad–.

––¿Rumores? –preguntó Rip mientras cerraba el tomo–. ¿No me creíste cuando te dije? –cuestionó indignado al darse cuenta que, a pesar de que habían estado trabajando juntos por meses, éste no lo había tomado enserio.

–Regla número uno: Siempre desconfía del viajero del tiempo– se defendió Constantine–. Sólo te creí a medias, ya que ángeles y demonios sospechaban que la realidad no se encontraba en equilibrio– explicó mientras abría una de las cajas en la bodega y sacaba una botella de cerveza.

–¿Arriesgaste la vida sin creer que lo que te decía era cierto? –inquirió el viajero temporal con incredulidad.

–Solo había dos opciones: Me mentías descaradamente– replicó mientras abría la botella y bebía un trago– o eras un demente que tenía razón– Un pequeño eructo salió de su boca–. Así que me arriesgué– finalizó con una sonrisa de lado.

–Eres una amenaza para todos los seres vivientes en este mundo– Le insultó Rip con humor y el hechicero soltó una carcajada.

–Me han dicho cosas peores– dijo orgulloso para encogerse de hombros y tomar otro trago.

–Esto ya nos da una ventaja– Rip cambió el tema de conversación, regresando a lo que los había traído a la pequeña bodega de ese bar de cuarta–. La línea del tiempo aún no se ha asentado y acoplado a esta realidad, todavía podemos cambiar el daño que se hizo– declaró con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

–Todavía falta encontrar la Lanza de Longinos– intervino Constantine, tratando de mostrarse realista–. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla? –preguntó el hechicero.

–Tal vez alguien pueda rastrearla…–teorizó el otro–. Doctor Fate sería la primera opción, pero es posible que lo mantengan vigilado…–

–Entonces lo hacemos a la vieja usanza–le dijo John– Investiguemos a la liga de villanos, veamos quien puede ser el que cambio la línea temporal…Uno de ellos debe haberse beneficiado más y cambiado su destino dramáticamente que los otros– sugirió el rubio, ganándose una mirada de apreciación del otro.

–Sí– meditó la idea ante de subir su manga para ver un brazalete tecnológico–. Tenemos que irnos, ya deben estar buscándonos– Constantine asintió tomando el resto de su bebida– No podemos usar mi nave, llamaría mucho la atención, y tampoco medios convencionales…–

–¿Te gustaría viajas en aero-infierno? –le preguntó Constantine mientras se limpiaba los restos de bebida y dejaba caer al suelo la botella, que se rompió en mil pedazos.

–No tenemos muchas opciones, ¿eh? –inquirió Hunter sincero mientras presionaba un botón en su muñequera– Gideon, nos vemos en Coast City, viaja en incognito– le dijo al aparato en lo que el hechicero dibujaba distintas marcas y runas en el suelo con un pedazo de tiza que tenía en su bolsillo.

–Entendido, Capitán Hunter–respondió una voz femenina–. Tenga cuidado, por favor– Le pidió antes de cortar la llamada.

–No sabía que teníamos compañía– comentó Constantine mientras Rip entraba al circulo que había dibujado– ¿Es bonita? –preguntó coquetamente. Rip sólo rodó los ojos–. A Coast City, ¿cierto? –colaboró en una pregunta retórica antes de tomas las manos del viajero del tiempo y transportando. Los dos desaparecieron en un destelló de llamas.

Lo hicieron justo a tiempo. En el momento en que los hombres se esfumaron, por la puerta entraron Black Adam y Vandal Savage violentamente. El místico maldijo al ver que no había en el deposito mientras que Savage sacó su ira golpeando una de las pilas de cajas, causando un desastre. Una ráfaga de viento les reveló la presencia de Reverse Flash.

–No actuó sólo–murmuro Eobard para sí mientras analizaba el lugar– Avísenle a Luthor, que empiezan a buscar el rostro de Constantine en todos los lugares posibles– le ordenó a Black Adam, quien asintió y se fue. Savage empezó a analizar las marcas de magia dejadas en el suelo.

 _Obviamente, quien sea que trabajaba con Constantine sabía que algo no estaba bien en el tejido de la realidad._ Pensó el velocista. _La pregunta era ¿Quién?_

El teléfono celular del velocista sonó. Vandal le dedicó una mirada curiosa, pero éste lo ignoró y salió del lugar antes de contestar. Eres claro que no quería que el otro escuchará su conversación.

–Eobard Thawne–saludó cortésmente después de ver el número de quien lo llamaba. El remitente era su propio número fijo, el número de su casa.

–Sr. Thawne– dijo la voz de su ama de llaves– Lamento molestarlo cuando usted está trabajando, pero pasó algo con el Sr. Thawne– le contó la mujer con voz mortificada.

Eobard tuvo que contener el grito de frustración y miles de maldiciones que se acomunaron en su garganta Éste no era el mejor momento para tener más problemas…A menos que, esto no fuera una coincidencia. Algo le había pasado a Barry a pocas horas de que Hal Jordan volviese a intentar meterse en su vida con el anillo de Linterna Verde en su poder al mismo tiempo que alguien descubría el manuscrito y lo robaba.

–¿Qué pasa con Barry? –preguntó preocupado. Una parte de él sabía que el otro todavía convertirse en su peor enemigo, pero la mayor parte de él se encontraba enamorado (obsesivamente) de él y se angustiaba por su bienestar (Como siempre lo había hecho).

–Está desaparecido, Señor– respondió la mujer– Anoche salió solo, no lo detuve porque pensé que era parte de su duelo, pero no ha vuelto y ya pasa de medio día–le explicó–. Intenté llamarlo, pero el joven no se llevó su teléfono– finalizó con voz chillona.

–¿Intentó contactar a sus amigos? –cuestionó el rubio entre fastidiado y molesto. Sabía que Barry estaba en duelo, pero nunca había considerado que hiciese algo estúpido.

–Sí, señor–contestó la mujer– Nadie sabe dónde está– La voz de la mujer denotaba la genuina preocupación que sentía– La policía me ha dicho que no se puede hacer nada hasta que hayan pasado 48 horas.

–¿Barry actuó extraño antes de irse? –interrogó el genio, su mente vagando por infinitas posibilidades–. ¿Salió sólo? ¿Alguien quedó de verse con él? –inquirió paranoico.

–No habló con nadie, señor– le informó– Los empleados me aseguran que, de un momento a otro, el sr. Thawne decidió salir– La mujer pasó saliva–. Él sólo llamó a un taxi y se fue– Eobard rechinó sus dientes en un gesto de enojo–…Señor, el joven no llevó ninguna identificación o tarjeta consigo, sólo efectivo– Confesó la mujer y Eobard soltó una maldición antes de colgar.

 _¿Qué había llevado a su esposo a actuar de esa manera?_ Se preguntó mentalmente el metahumano preocupado. _¿Barry había descubierto la verdad sobre él? ¿Lo que había hecho para tener una vida con él? O ¿Jordan lo había puesto en su contra?_ Se cuestionaba el velocista. Todo indicaba que su pareja había huido, pero no podía pensar en una razón para ello. Y, a pesar de que se encontraba angustiado, una ira sangrienta recorrió su cuerpo. _¿Acaso Barry creía que le sería fácil abandonarlo? ¿Qué no iba hacer nada al respecto?... ¡Se equivoca! No voy a permitir que me dejé o me rechacé, ¡no en esta vida!_ Se prometió mientras marcaba otro número.

–¿Sr. Thawne? –respondió confuso el receptor desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Busca a mi esposo, Bartholomew Thawne, y llévalo a casa…–ordenó con voz fría– ¡Asegúrate que no pueda salir ni contactar a otros! –añadió en un gruñido– ¡Qué nadie lo noté! –advirtió antes de cortar la llamada.

Se giró para ver a Savage, quien lo miraba sospecho. _Todavía tengo que asegurarme que estos imbéciles hagan lo que deben antes de regresar a Central City._ Pensó amargamente mientras le hacía una señal con la cabeza para irse del lugar al otro hombre. _Pero, en pocas horas, estaría en casa y se aseguraría de no perder a Barry. No está vez._

En Central City, unas horas antes de que la ama de casa de los Thawne le llamará a Eobard, Barry despertó solo en medio de la gran cama de Leonard Snart. Su cuerpo desnudo apenas cubierto con las cobijas; las cuales se enredaron entre sus piernas y poco le servían para darle calor. La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana acariciaba libremente su piel.

El joven se levantó, sentándose en la cama sin moverse de su sitio, y miró a su alrededor. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y el sonido de la televisión se filtraba hasta él, así como el aroma a comida. Una sonrisa dulce se formó en sus labios al intuir que Len le preparó de almorzar. Por la cantidad de luz, pasaban de las diez de la mañana, pero Barry no se sintió culpable por dormir hasta esa hora después de la noche que tuvieron; especialmente, cuando los dos se habían despertado en la madrugada para otro episodio de pasión.

Se estiró, disfrutando del dolor en sus músculos, antes de salir de la cama. Con pereza, tomó su ropa y entró en el baño que conectaba con la habitación. Se lanzó un vistazo en el espejo y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver las marcas en su cuello y hombros. En sus ojos había un brillo de vida que hace mucho no había visto en él y su sonrisa boba era imposible de borra. Se puso su ropa rápidamente después de lavarse la cara y se peino el pelo con los dedos, intentando no verse recién salido de la cama.

Admiró su figura, posando en distintas posiciones, esperando encontrarse atractivo para su amante y su propia vanidad. En uno de los cambios de posición, Barry metió las manos en sus bolsillos; se encontró con el fajo de billetes en uno y el duro contorno de su anillo de bodas en el otro. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo mientras sus dedos recorrían la superficie de metal para volver a la normalidad. El joven espero que la culpa lo azotará, pero ésta nunca llegó.

El joven científico no se arrepentía de nada. Era obvio que esto era lo que necesitaba para tomar su propia vida en sus manos. Para lograr un cambio verdadero. El cambio que su padre deseaba que él tuviese, aunque éste no hubiera aprobado la manera en que Barry había llegado a la decisión. No continuaría su relación con Eobard; no porque pensará en iniciar una con Len, no creía que éste lo viera de esa manera, pero para vivir por sí mismo.

–¿Todo bien, Scarlet? –lo llamó Len desde fuera del baño, sobresaltándolo por un momento.

–Sí– contestó antes de lanzarse una última mirada decidida y abrir la puerta– Todo está perfecto– añadió con una sonrisa al ver al criminal esperando por él.

–Bien– respondió Len antes de acercarse a darle un corto beso– El desayuno está servido– le informó antes de guiarlo a la sala comedor en donde los esperaba un omelet de queso y café caliente.

Los dos almorzaron en un cómodo silencio, el cual era interrumpido por los sonidos de apreciación del más joven y los utensilios chocando contra la cerámica. El criminal se encontraba cautivaron por su huésped. Sus ojos azules fijos en el hermoso hombre frente a él.

–Es bueno verte de buen humor– lo halagó mientras tomaba un trago de su café.

–Gracias a ti– replicó honestamente Barry– Hace años que no me sentía tan libre– le aclaró antes de tomar un bocado de su comida.

–¿Quieres hablar de ayer? –preguntó el mayor preocupado por su amante. Una pequeña tristeza invadió el rostro de Barry y el ladrón se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

–Ayer…fue el funeral de mi padre– confesó el castaño después de meditarlo.

–Lo lamento mucho– respondió Len inmediatamente.

–Gracias– Barry tomó un trago del café y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa– Me duele que se haya ido, pero… lo que más me dolía era pensar que lo había decepcionado…– Len lo miró curioso–…La última vez que hablamos me preguntó si era feliz con su vida y yo no pude decirle que sí– soltó un suspiro y dejó los cubiertos en la mesa– Lo único que me pidió y no pude dárselo– lamentó viendo hacia abajo sin poder enfrentar la mirada del otro.

–No creo que te lo reprochará– le dijo el criminal, dejando su taza en la mesa y extendiendo su mano para tomar una de las suyas–. Estaba preocupado por ti– explicó a la vez que admiraba al hombre que no había conocido que, aún en sus últimos momentos, había amado tan profundamente a su hijo.

–Es por eso que me sentía perdido–admitió Barry, mirando la mano que estaba siendo sujetada por el otro, antes de apretar cariñosamente la mano de Len–…Pero, ya no me siento así– le aclaró alzando la vista.

–Me alegro– contestó Len con una sonrisa antes de soltar su mano y regresar a comer; Barry lo imitó.

Los dos terminaron su desayuno y Barry se ofreció a lavar los trastes. Len intentó evitarlo, pero la tierna mirada que le dirigió el otro fue demasiado para él. Por ello, el ladrón se sentó en una de sus sofás y miró con deleite como la luz solar acariciaba al joven mientras éste se veía como un dios griego a la vez que realizaba la mundana tarea de lavar los platos.

El criminal no quería dejarlo ir. No quería que se fuera y se convirtiera en el recuerdo de una noche como muchos otros. No quería que él se volviera sólo uno de sus amantes ni quería que éste encontrará amor en los brazos de otro hombre. Pero, él podía apreciar que el joven estaba buscando su propio camino y no quería forzarlo a seguirlo. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que el otro tomará la decisión por sí mismo.

–¿Quieres que te llevé algún lado? –preguntó Len cuando le ayudaba a guardar los platos en su lugar.

–No es necesario– le aseguró el otro– Tengo dinero para un taxi– le explicó mientras se secaba las manos en su pantalón.

–Eso es muy poco caballeroso de mi parte, Scarlet– replicó Len mientras lo acorralaba entre una encimera y su cuerpo.

–Tú no eres un caballero– refutó Barry coquetamente antes de robarle un beso– Y no quiero que lo seas– le dijo contra sus labios.

–Tal vez debería robarte para mí–sugirió el ladrón, sacándole una risita al castaño, y lo besó más apasionadamente. Barry lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a él; Len hizo lo mismo, sus manos sobre su cintura–. Aunque no quiero a la Srta. West y a su padre en la puerta de mi casa– bromeó sin aliento cuando se separaron.

–Iris entenderá inmediatamente que no es un secuestro, ella sabrá que yo quiero estar aquí– Barry continuó la broma entre besos–. Joe no lo creerá, intentará dispararte– advirtió con humor mientras lo soltaba y Len lo dejaba libre.

–No queremos eso, ¿cierto? –dijo Len con cejas alzadas. El castaño negó con una sonrisa, afirmando que no quería que el mayor saliese herido por él–. Al menos, te acompañó hasta que te subas al taxi–ofreció con una sonrisa de lado.

Los dos hombres caminaron juntos por la acera. Sus manos rozaban una con la otra, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de tomar la mano del otro. Se detuvieron en la esquina, la calle perpendicular era mucha más transitada en comparación en la que se encontraba el departamento de Snart. No fue difícil conseguir que uno de los taxis se detuviera, aunque el conductor actuó ligeramente incomodo al reconocer a Len.

–Llámame si necesitas algo– dijo Len como despedida mientras le entregaba un pedazo de papel con su número escrito.

Barry lo tomó y, antes de subirse al vehículo, besó al hombre en los labios. Len escuchó claramente como el castaño le dio una dirección al chofer al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. El ladrón todavía podía saborearlo en sus labios cuando el taxi arrancó y alejó al joven de él.

El castaño sonrió para sí y dejó que los restos de emoción recorrieran su cuerpo. Planeaba ir al departamento de Iris y confesar lo que había pasado, así como su deseo de divorciarse de Eobard. Tecnicamente, el contrato entre ellos había terminado a los cinco años de su matrimonio y, legalmente, éste nunca se había renovado. Él se había quedado a lado del genio por no saber que hacer consigo mismo después de la muerte de su madre, pero esa no era su situación actual.

El joven asintió al considerar la idea de separarse del genio millonario. Habría repercusiones, pero él estaba dispuesto a responder ante ellas y comenzar de nuevo. Había una gran probabilidad de que Iris entendiera su decisión y lo apoyará. Suspiro y miró el papel en sus manos; la letra de Len era hermosa y sus ojos acariciaron los números en él.

Cuando alzó la vista, su mirada se detuvo en el espejo retrovisor del vehículo. Un hombre de cabello oscuro con barba lo observaba directamente. Miro a sus espaldas y no había nadie ahí que reflejará al varón, regresó su mirada al objeto y éste le dirigió una sonrisa macabra. Antes de poder decir nada, alguien abrió la puerta a su lado y lo sacó del vehículo, cubriéndole el rostro con lo que parecía un sacó de tela.

Barry intentó gritar, pero una mano se colocó sobre su boca. Éste empezó a pelear con quien lo sujetará, retorciéndose y lanzando golpes ciegos. De pronto, él sintió una punzada a la altura del cuello y, con el paso del tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a volverse pesado y lo que percibía se volvió confuso hasta que la oscuridad lo arrastro a la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién fue quien contacto Eobard? ¿Qué le pasará a Barry? ¿Len sabrá que es lo que le pasó a su aventura de una nboche? Muchas preguntas y las respuestas las obtendrán hasta el próximo capítulo (Muajaja). 
> 
> Gracias por leer, XOXO.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Violencia, violación dentro del matriomonio, violencia sexual. Por favor, si eres sensible a estos temas, no leas esta capítulo. Recuerden que éste es un trabajo de ficción y si lo representado se presenta en la vida real, deben acudir con las autoridades correspondientes o buscar ayuda. 
> 
> Warning: Violence, marital rape, sexual violence. Please, if you are triggering by this situation, don't read this chapter. Remember that this is a fictional work and, if what is represented in it happens on real life, please, go to the autorithies or look for help.

_Am I the curse or the cure?_

_All I see are all my flaws_

_I see is all I’m not_

_I’m not senseless_

_I won’t separate this heart_

_To make it what you want_

_You can’t tell me anymore_

( _Curse or Cure_ , Icon For Hire)

La primera vez que Barry recuperó la conciencia, su cuerpo le pesaba y no parecía querer responderle sin importar cuanto intentaba moverse. Aun así, podía sentir que se encontraba en algún tipo de vehículo por el ritmo constante que meneaba su cuerpo. De igual manera, él era incapaz de abrir los ojos, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, sólo obtenía como resultado el poder percibir un poco de luz sin distinguir nada en realidad. No había su alrededor que le alertarán de la zona en el que se encontraba o quienes la habían secuestrado. La oscuridad se volvió apoderar de él y toda fuerza en él desapareció, por lo que se dejo arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

_–Flash– dijo una voz femenina– ¡Abre los ojos! – le ordenó._

_El castaño siguió la orden y se encontró parado en medio de su viejo cuarto, en casa de sus padres. Éste se encontraba decorado como él lo había mantenido cuando había tenido 11 años. Miro a su alrededor, confundido, y se topó con la figura de su madre parada en la entrada; ella tenía los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas que no se encontraba derramando._

_Los ojos del varón se llenaron de lágrimas y un dolor lo golpeo en el pecho al ver a su madre. Pero, después de mirarla por unos segundos, el horror remplazó su angustia: La mujer frente a él lucía como su madre, pero su instinto le decía que no era ella. Había una energía sobrenatural que le rodeaba y la innaturalidad de sus facciones le hizo dudar que, incluso, fuese un ser humano._

_–¿Qué eres? – le preguntó con voz seca._

_–No hay tiempo– le dijo la creatura con la voz de su madre, provocando que él se estremeciera–. Pronto despertarás– Barry frunció el ceño ante esto–. Esta realidad es una aberración, Reverse Flash ha roto todas las reglas y manipulado todo a su favor– El ser gimoteo en dolor y sus facciones se torcieron como si éste se encontrará sometido a una tortura–. No ha corrompido y alejado a ti… ¡Ayúdanos, Flash! – rogó con una voz que se rompió en miles a la vez que todo alrededor se disolviera en un torbellino de luz azul y rayos rojos y amarillos._

La segunda vez que Barry volvió en sí mismo, olvidando momentáneamente su sueño, su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido, pero, en esta ocasión, sí le respondió como debía, siendo capaz de moverlo. También, se dio cuenta que el mundo había dejado de bambolearse y que se encontraba sobre una superficie suave y cómoda. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y, tras acostumbrarse a la luz, se sorprendió de encontrarse en su habitación. Atontado por el profundo dolor de cabeza y asqueado por el amargo sabor que la droga había dejado en su boca, se levantó con movimientos torpes, la poca firmeza del colchón tampoco le ayudaba al no darle ningún apoyo.

_¿Cómo había llegado a la habitación que compartía con Eobard?_ Se preguntó el joven mientras luchaba por incorporarse y encontrar respuestas. En sus observaciones, notó que ya no llevaba la ropa del funeral sino una de sus pijamas de seda oscura. _Alguien lo había vestido…_ Realizó horrorizado e intimidado por la situación. _¿Por qué sus secuestradores lo habían traído a la casa que compartía con Eobard? ¿Sería posible que Eobard se encontrará involucrado con ellos?_ Se cuestionó confundido.

Se quedo sentado en la orilla de la cama, recuperándose del dolor de cabeza e intentando reflexionar en lo que estaba pasando, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Una mujer rubia entro con una bandeja de comida y una botella de agua. Sin decir una palabra, ella dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se fue. Barry no tuvo otra opción más que mirar como la puerta se cerraba tras de ella.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_ Pensó estupefacto mientras se levantaba con piernas temblorosas. Una oleada de mareos y asco provocó que se volviera a sentar. La bilis le quemó la garganta, pero pudo contener las arcadas y evitar vacía el contenido de su estómago en el suelo.

Cuando se sintió seguro de que las arcadas se detuvieron y que todo se iba a quedar en donde correspondía, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Intentó abrirla con normalidad y se sorprendió al no ser capaz de hacerlo. Volvió a intentarlo sin resultado. Su ansiedad creció, por lo que intentó usar la puerta que daba al jacuzzi privado y la encontró cerrada de igual manera.

Todo color desapareció de su rostro al darse cuenta de su situación. Estaba encerrado, en manos de unas personas que no conocía, en el lugar en el había vivido casi una década. Esto no podía ser causado por otra persona que no fuese Eobard; él era el único que podría autorizar a estas personas para tomar control de la casa sin alterar el sistema de vigilancia o el personal que trabajaba para él.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, la situación le parecía inverosímil por dos razones: La primera era que, aunque Eobard era un hombre de poder, él nunca había estado involucrado en situaciones ilegales o con la necesidad de amenazar a alguien, al menos Barry había pensado eso, y la segunda era, si la memoria no le fallaba, que las personas involucradas eran metahumanos y su esposo había mostrado su desprecio y desaprobación hacia ellos de manera explícita. _¿Todo era una fachada?_ Se cuestionó horrorizado.

El siempre hecho de pensar que Eobard tuviera a su disposición un grupo de matones con superhabilidades era atemorizante. Parecía que, como Barry presumía de que Eobard no era el dueño de su corazón, el otro hombre había jugado con él y escondido su propia persona de él. _¿Quién era en realidad Eobard Thawne?_

Respiró hondo en un intentó de mantener la calma y decidir cual debía ser su siguiente acción. Exploró alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo con lo que pudiese comunicarse con el exterior o escapar. Las personas fuera se habían llevado los teléfonos fijos, tabletas electrónicas e, incluso, la televisión inteligente. De igual manera, alguien había tomado la teaser que Joe le había regalado en su juventud, sacándola del cajón de ropa en la que la mantenía escondida para casos como el presente.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, caminó hacia el vestidor y buscó algo con que armarse. Tomó uno de los delgados ganchos que regalaban en la tintorería, agradeciendo que el personal de limpieza no se hubiera desecho de ello, y empezó a manipularlo con la finalidad de usarlo para abrir la puerta. En lo que hacía eso, regresó al cuarto y caminó hacia la bandeja de comida; encontrándose con un set de cubiertos completo –cuchara, tenedor y cuchillo–.

Barry se sintió ofendido por un segundo ante la posibilidad de que sus captores no pensarán en que él fuese a usar el cuchillo en su contra. Dejando de lado ese sentimiento, él caminó hacia la puerta trasera, el spa privado daba al patio principal y el garaje. Eobard deseaba mantener un lugar de relajación que conectará con el cuarto, pero que pudiese ser compartido si tuviera invitados espaciales, por lo que había mandado a construir ese ridículo spa-jacuzzi. Lo cual Barry agradecía en estos momentos, ya que, aunque el garaje estuviera todavía lejos, tenía que atravesar el patio para alcanzarlo, pero era mejor que tener que recorrer toda la casa.

Escondió el cuchillo en la cinturilla de su pantalón y trabajó el alambre para desbloquear la cerradura. Tras unos minutos, en los que sudó la gota gorda, logró abrir la puerta. Contuvo la respiración mientras empujaba la puerta con una mano, temeroso de encontrar a alguien al otro lado, y sujetó el mango del cuchillo con la otra.

Afortunadamente, no había nadie ahí, lo que provocó que soltará un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. El cuarto estaba pobremente iluminado por la luz que se colaba de la habitación principal, pero no encendió las luces. No quería alertar a nadie de sus acciones.

Bordeo el ridículamente grande jacuzzi y llegó a la puerta que daba hacia el patio. Él sabía que no podía encontrarse aseguraba, ya que ésta se desbloqueaba por dentro. Sin soltar el cuchillo, abrió la puerta, estaba anocheciendo y, al no ver a nadie, corrió como alma perseguida por el Diablo.

Estaba a la mitad de la carrera cuando un enorme sujeto lo tacleó, causando que cayera al suelo con un golpe sordo. La caída le sacó el aire de los pulmones de manera dolorosa y su cadera resintió el golpe contra el duro suelo. Confundido pero impulsado por su instinto de supervivencia, se incorporó a enfrentar a su atacante. Su boca se abrió automáticamente ante la sorpresa y el miedo al ver a un sujeto enorme, musculoso, con cabeza y fisionomía de un tiburón.

Ante su paralizante sorpresa, el hombre extendió su mano para tomarlo por el brazo cuando, instintivamente, Barry se defendió con el cuchillo y apuñaló el homínido en el hombro. El rugido de dolor que el otro emitió le hizo temblar, pero no desaprovechó y emprendió una carrera hacia la puerta de la cochera. Sin embargo, ésta se abrió cuando él estaba a un metro de ella, dejando ver al hombre que se le había aparecido en el espejo del taxi. El castaño lo miró extrañado al no esperarlo, no obstante, no dudó en sujetarlo con fuerza con ambos brazos.

–¡Vaya que hiciste enojar a King Shark! –exclamó el hombre al ver al metahumano por encima del hombro de Barry.

–El hijo de puta me apuñaló en el hombro– gruñó el humanoide con voz gruesa. El hombre que lo sujetaba lo obligó a girase y enfrentar al hombre-tiburón.

–¡Tranquilo! –dijo el otro varón– A éste no lo puedes tocar– El enorme sujeto gruñó enfurecido– Además, apenas te atravesó la piel– señaló en tono conciliador– Reverse Flash no estará contento si lastimas a su chico– le recordó. Ese nombre hizo que el estomago de Barry se retorciera al recordar su sueño.

–¡Asegúrate que no escape de su habitación, Scrudder! –le advirtió el gigante antes de alejarse. Éste le dirigió una mirada asesina a Barry antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

–Realmente tienes más espíritu del que nos advirtieron– confesó Scrudder mientras lo empujaba de regreso a la habitación. Barry intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil.

Cuando intentó evitar que avanzará hundiendo sus talones descalzos contra el césped, el hombre simplemente lo cargos sobre su hombre como si no pesará nada. Barry se retorció, intentando golpearlo o patearlo, pero el hombre simplemente lo sujeto con fuerza y le dio la nalgada más fuerte que hubiera recibido en su vida. El más joven se rehusó a expresar su dolor, no le daría la satisfacción-

–¿Te gustó? –se burló el hombre mientras entraba al spa y rodeaba el jacuzzi– ¿Es cómo te folla tu dueño? ¿Duro y fuerte? – Barry se sintió incomodo ante las palabras y el tono de voz del hombre– ¡No seas penoso! – exclamó el hombre mientras entraban a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí–. Después de todo, una perra como tú debe estar acostumbrado a tener a alguien entre las piernas– declaró mientras lo tiraba en la cama.

–¿Quién demonios eres? Le preguntó Barry indignado, ignorando las humillantes palabras del otro– ¿Qué quieres de mí? –.

–Nada personal, lindura– le contestó coquetamente– Yo sólo hago lo que Reverse Flash ordena–. Barry frunció el ceño– Ahora, se un buen chico y espera aquí a tu amo– le ordenó burlonamente antes de caminar hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo al otro lado de la habitación y, para incredulidad de Barry, entrar en él– Por cierto, él no está nada feliz contigo– le recriminó antes de desaparecer con una sonrisa depredadora en el rostro.

_Reverse Flash._ Repitió Barry mentalmente al rememorar su sueño y lo dicho en éste. _¿Quién era ese?_ Antes de su sueño y el suceso anterior, nunca había escuchado ese nombre o seudónimo. No en el internet ni en medios convencionales. Ni siquiera sus fuentes en la CCPD o la CCN. Sin embargo, algo le decía a Barry que la persona que usaba ese apodo se encontraba relacionado con Eobard.

En la oficina de Eobard Thawne en Star Labs, en Central City, el rubio se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación, molesto y frustrado, usando su velocidad. Tenía sujeto con fuerza su celular y miraba expectante a la pantalla de éste. Cuando sonó, tras una eternidad de espera, el velocista contestó inmediatamente.

–Dime lo que sabes, Savage– ordenó con voz severa.

–Ninguno de mis espías han visto a nadie con la descripción de John Constantine en ningún lado– Los dientes de Eobard rechinaron tan fuerte que escucharlo resultaba doloroso–. Sin embargo, un hombre vino a verme…un viajero temporal– El velocista dejó de respirar por un segundo–. El hombre me informó que pertenecía a un grupo extinto conocido como “Los Maestros del tiempo”, el último de ellos, y que buscaba a un traidor llamado Rip Hunter– El pánico y la ira brillaron en los ojos del metahumano al escuchar esa nueva información.

–¿Qué hiciste con el hombre? –cuestiono Eobard.

–Lo asesiné– respondió el guerrero– Ni siquiera tenía nada que ofrecer, se encontraba varado en este siglo sólo con una inteligencia artificial y sin forma de regresar a su tiempo– El rubio soltó la tensión que había acumulado sobre sus hombros– Te mandaré la tecnología y el cadáver– le avisó.

–Bien– declaró el rubio sonriendo– No permitas que Luthor o Al Ghul sepan nada– le advirtió.

–¿Realmente cree que nos traicionarán después de 10 años trabajando juntos? – cuestiono el legendario hombre.

–Tú has visto como actúan a nuestras espaldas– le respondió el metahumano– Merlynn tampoco es de fiar, pero él es un cobarde– La risa de Savage retumbó por la línea telefónica– No se atreverá a traicionarnos…–

–¿Qué hay de los otros? –preguntó el otro con curiosidad en la voz.

–No creo que Demian Darkh o Black Adam tengan algo de que quejarse– comentó el velocista– Han obtenido muchas ventajas de nuestra alianza– El otro hombre sólo escuchó– Igual que tú con tu venganza contra el príncipe reencarnado y tu sacerdotisa– le recordó con astucia.

–Ya veo– murmuró el inmortal al entender la situación y la amenaza silenciosa–. Te contactaré si tengo más información– dijo antes de colgar.

Eobard se quedó quieto en su sitio mientras reflexionaba la información recibida. El hecho de que Rip Hunter se encontrará en este tiempo, a pesar de sus intentos de hacer desaparecerá cualquier agencia que controlará o vigilará la línea temporal, era alarmante. No era lo suficientemente optimista para no pensar que las acciones de Constantine no se encontraban relacionadas con el otro.

–Realmente tienes muchas preocupaciones– dijo la voz de Sam Scrudder, sacando a Eobard de sus pensamientos y provocando que se girada para ver al hombre salir del espejo que mantenía en el lugar para comunicarse con él– Ahora veo los beneficios de trabajar en las sombras y no ser el hombre en la silla– comentó burlón mientras caminaba hacia la licorera que el rubio mantenía en su oficina y se servía una copa de whisky.

–Encontraste a Barry– declaró el velocista al ver lo relajado que se encontraba el otro.

–Sí– afirmó el maestro de los reflejos–. Tu personal no se encontraba muy feliz de que tomáramos el control de tu mansión, pero dijiste que querías que tu chico no despertará en un ambiente hostil– comentó bebiendo un trago de whisky mientras caminaba por la habitación para sentarse en una de las sillas enfrente del escritorio de Eobard.

–Los recompensaré– dijo sin interés el genio mientras se sentaba en su silla detrás de su escritorio, usando su velocidad–. A ellos y a ustedes– Aclaró el rubio y el otro varón sonrió satisfecho– ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó rápidamente, el enojo que había sentido anteriormente se había vuelto angustia.

–En un taxi– contestó Sam– En la zona industrial de la ciudad– Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida– Tu chico tiene más coraje del que esperaba de una belleza consentida como él– Eobard enarcó la ceja– Apuñaló a Shark King cuando intentó escapar– le explicó.

–¿Lo lastimaron? –cuestionó Eobard sin preocuparse por la seguridad del metahumano.

–No–aclaró el otro– Nadie dañaría a tu esposo– dijo seriamente. Eobard lo analizó en busca de alguna señal de mentira, pero no encontró ninguna– Aunque dudó que quieras llamarlo tu esposo después de hoy– agregó con voz profunda. Tomó lo último de su bebida y contempló la copa de cristal–. Una pena considerando lo bello que es…–

–¿Qué tontería acabas de decir? – preguntó Eobard con una ira fría y homicida en él.

–Top lo cambio de ropa con la intención de darle más cómoda– explicó el castaño–, cuando descubrió unas interesantes marcas en su cuerpo…–Eobard lo miro con una intensidad que el criminal aclaró su garganta para relajarse–…el tipo de marcas que un amante hace después de una noche de pasión– Finalizó y, después de sentir una ráfaga huracana, se encontró solo en la oficina.

El maestro de los espejos sólo sonrió perversamente. Él trabajaba para el genio multimillonario por las ventajas de un buen salario, estar fuera del radar policiaco y la protección contra aquellos con los que tenía deudas sin saldar, pero eso no significaba que no disfrutará de desestabilizar a su jefe, recordándole que era tan humano como él. Aunque, debía admitir, que se sentía culpable por el chico; éste era demasiado bonito para su propio bien.

Eobard apareció en su habitación, atravesando todas las paredes que había en su camino con su velocidad, y busco con desesperación y furia a su pareja. Éste no se encontraba en la cama y, tras una mirada, el velocista descubrió que las puertas se encontraban atrancadas por muebles y el espejo en la pared roto. Lo buscó en el vestidor y el closet sin resultado. No creía que éste hubiera escapado, King Shark resguardaba el pato y Top, el pasillo. Entró en la única habitación que le faltaba explorar era el baño y se detuvo al verlo en la tina y ver el espejo del baño destrozado.

_Inteligente._ Pensó Eobard al contemplar los fragmentos de vidrio. Una rápida mirada le hizo saber que la puerta del baño estaba asegurada por dentro. Barry había decidido acuartelarse en el baño ante lo desconocido. Su esposo se encontraba sentado en la tina, dormido, sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de ellas. El brillo le advirtió de la navaja de afeitar que el joven tenía en sus manos.

– _Reverse Flash_ – murmuro el joven, extrañando al rubio.

Eobard se quedó congelado en su lugar, mirando a su pareja como si fuera la primera vez que lo hubiera visto en su vida. Barry nunca había hablado en sus sueños, no en la década que llevaba juntos. Era una mala señal que la primera vez que lo hiciera fuese su alias como metahumano. Él había tenido cuidado de que nadie fuese de su red conociese ese nombre, por lo que no era una cuestión de azar que el castaño lo conociese. Alguien le había dicho algo.

Barry despertó al escuchar el sonido de pasos sobre vidrio. Sobresaltado, levantó la navaja en posición de defensa y miró hacia el frente con miedo. Ese temor no desapareció cuando miró a su esposo a unos pasos de él, éste se había detenido ante el súbito movimiento que él había hecho. El rubio levantó las manos con intención de indicar al más joven que se encontraba desarmado.

–¿Qué está pasando, Eobard? –preguntó Barry con voz seca– ¿Quiénes son esos hombres afuera? ¿Quién es Reverse Flash? –El miedo, la angustia y la ansiedad eran claros en el rostro y voz del joven.

–Desapareciste durante una noche, Barry– dijo Eobard– No te llevaste nada contigo más que dinero en efectivo y no regresaste en la mañana– La voz del rubio pretendía sonar preocupada, pero Barry no bajo su guardia.

– ¿Por eso contrataste a un montón de matones y los mandaste a drogarme y secuestrarme? –le cuestionó con la respiración irregular.

–Tenía miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado– contestó el mayor mientras se acercaba lentamente y se agachaba para estar a su altura–. Tengo muchos más enemigos de lo que sabes– se excusó con voz suave.

–¿Quién es Reverse Flash? –volvió a preguntar. El valor que Barry había mostrado anteriormente se había esfumado y sus manos temblaban–. No entiendo nada– sollozó.

–Te explicaré todo– prometió Eobard con una sonrisa, una de sus manos se cerró sobre la mano que sujetaba la navaja–. Pero primero, dame esa navaja–le pidió y Barry dudó por un segundo, su agarre volviéndose mayor y sus nudillos perdiendo todo color–, no quiero que te lastimes– Eobard le susurro con suavidad y con su mano libre acarició su cabello.

Barry no amaba a Eobard, pero éste había cuidado de él y su familia por diez años. Su presencia era reconfortante ante el terror que había experimentado al verse encerrado y privado de su libertad dentro del lugar en el que había vivido por diez años. A pesar de su ansiedad y las miles de preguntas que tenía, permitió que éste le quitará la navaja de las manos y lo cargará para sacarlo del destrozado baño.

El rubio cargó a Barry con suavidad, evitando que se lastimará sus pies descalzos con los vidrios en el suelo, y lo llevó hasta la cama. Con la misma delicadeza, lo dejó en la cama. Barry lo miró nervioso, su piel se veía pálidamente enfermiza y un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo. Eobard se sentó a su lado y le quitó el pelo que se había pegado a su frente. 

–Antes de todo–empezó Eobard mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Barry– ¿Qué planeabas hacer? –le preguntó sin acusación en la voz.

–No me estaba fugando, Eobard– le dijo con sinceridad el otro– Necesitaba escapar de esta vida y respirar después de la muerte de mi padre– Eobard asintió comprensivo–. Y me di cuenta que ya no me puedo engañar como lo he hecho todos estos años…– Los ojos de Barry se llenaron de lágrimas.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó el mayor mientras limpiaba con su pulgar una de las lágrimas que se habían escapado.

–La muerte de mi padre, sus últimas palabras, me hicieron replantear la vida que he estado llevando– explicó el más joven. Eobard sintió como su estomago se encogía y la bilis le subía por la garganta ante esas palabras, pero se mantuvo tranquilo–. Después de lo de hoy…– Eobard sabía que iba a odiar las palabras que salieran de la boca del otro–…No puedo continuar con esta falsa– admitió Barry con seguridad.

–Falsa–repitió Eobard levantándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda a su esposo para que no le viera el rostro–. Falsa– volvió a decir y Barry se encogió en su lugar.

–Eo…–intentó el otro llamarlo.

–¡Llamas falsedad a nuestro matrimonio después de estar juntos casi una década! –gritó Eobard, girándose sobre sus talones y mirándolo iracundo. – Dime, Barry, ¿realmente llegaste a esa realización tú solito o Hal Jordan te ayudó a llegar a ella mientras te follaba? – demandó Eobard usando su velocidad para colocar a empotrar a Barry contra la cama y colocarse sobre él.

–¡Eres un metahumano! –exclamó Barry estupefacto ante la demostración de poderes del otro.

–E ignoras mi pregunta–gruñó el rubio molesto, no importándole que su secreto se revelará– ¿Ayer fuiste a que Jordan te consolará como la puta que eres? –exigió con furia, tomando su barbilla con su mano, obligándole a verlo a la cara.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó confundido el más joven, incomodo y con pánico–. Ayer no volví a ver a Hal– balbuceo mientras intentaba librarse del agarre del otro.

–¿De verdad? –murmuro sarcástico el rubio antes de arrancarle la camisa de botones que usaba y revelando su torso desnudo. Marcas de besos se encontraban sobre sus hombros y pezones. Eobard no las había hecho, él lo sabía–. Entonces, ¿quién es tu amante? –le preguntó furioso, su mano viajo peligrosamente de su barbilla a su cuello.

–No sé su nombre– mintió Barry con facilidad con lágrimas en sus ojos– Yo sólo quería sentir algo…– farfulló con voz rota.

No había previsto esa reacción de Eobard, siempre lo había considerado una persona sensata y sensible. Nunca hubiera previsto la ira homicida que lo poseía ante su traición. Aun así, no llevaría el peligro a Snart, él no tenía la culpa por sus acciones o decisiones; no importaba si le costaba la vida.

–Ya veo– dijo Eobard y sonrió. Esa mueca en su rostro sólo causo que Barry se estremeciera–. Es mi culpa. Barry– dijo con voz suave y el joven se apresuró a negar– ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó el otro, su mano acarició la base del cuello del hombre bajo él–. Te he descuidado mucho– murmuro mientras acercaba su rostro al del otro–. Dejaba corregir eso– finalizó y sus ojos brillaron en color rojo antes de qué sus labios se apoderarán de los del otro.

No era un beso. La forma en que Eobard poseía los labios del otro, mordiendo y dominando, era sólo un acto violento. Barry intentó alejarlo, empujándolo con ambas manos y girando su rostro. Eso sólo enfureció al metahumano. Eobard abofeteó a su esposo con fuerza, éste se quedó inmóvil por un segundo ante el inesperado suceso, y volvió apoderarse de su boca.

–Ya que te gusta abrir las piernas para cualquiera– murmuro enfurecido el metahumano contra sus labios, su mano dominante regreso a su cuello y apretó. Barry desesperadamente sujeto el brazo del rubio e intentó alejarlo de él– Voy a darte lo que quieres– Él se separo e obligó a Barry a incorporarse con él– Te voy a tratar como la perra que eres– gruñó, dando un último apretón al cuello de Barry antes de soltarlo, el joven inhaló ruidosamente y tosió mientras el otro se desabrochaba el pantalón y sacaba su pene de su ropa interior.

El castaño estaba recuperando su aliento cuando Eobard lo tomó de el cabello y forzó a su esposo a colocarse a la altura de su entrepierna. El doloroso agarre hizo que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y un quejido saliera de sus labios. El rubio aprovecho para meter su pene, el cual no estaba erecto, en su boca y empezó a follarlo con fuerza. Barry no se atrevió a luchar y dejo que lo usará.

Poco a poco, con cada embestida, el pene de Eobard se volvió duro. El castaño lloró mientras escuchaba los gemidos de placer del otro. El rubio cerró los ojos y movió sus caderas más rápido y sin tomar en consideración al otro. Barry sentía que no podía respirar y su vista se tornó borrosa. Justo a tiempo, el metahumano eyaculó y sacó su pene de la boca del otro, provocando un desastre en el rostro y torso del otro.

Barry tosió violentamente, su cuerpo temblando por el temor y la necesidad de oxígeno, y se encogió en su sitio. Eobard lo observó con una expresión severa. Sus ojos se pasearon por el desastre de fluidos sobre él y se sintió satisfecho; él era suyo y no lo iba a dejar ir. El joven alzó la mirada y observó al rubio; atemorizado, observó que éste seguía teniendo una erección y la expresión del otro le hizo realizar que su castigo no había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, este es un capítulo dificil de procesar y espero que todos lo hayan tomado lo mejor posible. Como siempre, espero poder leerlos pronto y escuchar sus opiniones. Agradezco su apoyo y les recuerdo que pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales para una mejor cominicación. De igual manera, recuerden que el próximo capítulo sería el domingo primero de noviembre. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, this chapter was one difficult to process and i hope everyone took it the best possible way. As always, I hope I could read you and listen to your opinions. Thanks for your support and I remind you that you can follow my social media to have a best communication with me. As well as, I want you to remembet that the next chapter will be the Sunday Novermber 1st.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento subir tarde este capitulo y darles sólo la mitad de lo que los he tenido acostumbrados en los últimos cinco capítulos. Sin embargo, decidí que era mejor subirles esto a dejarlos esperando otras dos semanas por dos capítulos. El domingo próximo subiré lo que restaria de este capítulo como capítulo 7 y, para el domingo 15 de noviembre, lo integraría a éste mismo y subiría el verdadero capítulo 7. La maestría, los trabajos del Coldflashbang y un nuevo proyecto de podcast me traen vuelta loca. 
> 
> Espero su comprensión y que disfruten este capítulo.

_Release me, ‘cause I can barely_

_Breathe_

_What you’ve done to me?_

_I’m drowning_

(Karliene, This isn’t love)

Eobard despertó naturalmente a las seis de la mañana, acostumbrado a despertar todos los días a esa hora, sintiéndose como mierda. Físicamente se encontraba perfecto, gracias a su cuerpo y a la conexión que éste tenía a la speedforce. Sin embargo, mentalmente y emocionalmente se sentía como una basura. No esperaba volverse a sentirse de esa manera de nuevo.

La primera vez que se sintió de esa manera cuando el había asesinado, robado, engañado y odiado todo lo que Bartholomew Henry Allen había amado en su primera línea temporal de la cual provenía. Lo había hecho con despecho como respuesta ante el tratamiento despectivo del velocista y su equipo; Eobard había amado y dedicado su vida a Flash y éste lo había rechazado y tratado como si fuera lo peor de la humanidad. Y, al intentar quitarlo todo lo que amaba al héroe, hacerlo tan infeliz como él era, se convirtió en el villano que nunca deseo ser.

Por ello, intentó cambiar la línea temporal y evitar que Flash existiera. Ciegamente pensó que si borraba a Barry de la existencia, él podía deshacerse del dolor que rompía su alma y volver a tener la oportunidad de ser alguien más. Sin embargo, sólo consiguió quedarse atrapado en el siglo XXI.

Ante su situación, tuvo que ser él quien le diera sus poderes a Barry para poder regresar a su tiempo. Al volver a tratar con el héroe, el creía que iba a terminar odiándolo más. Pero, por el contrario, sólo volvió a enamorarse de él; no sólo del superhéroe sino del hombre detrás de la máscara. Cuando su plan no funcionó, por culpa de su antepasado, solo pudo sobrevivir convirtiéndose en un remanente temporal escondido en la speedforce corrupta y huyendo de Black Flash. 

Aun así, nunca dejó de vigilar a Barry, su llamado némesis, cuando podía; viéndolo pelear contra otros metahumanos, resolver crímenes y alcanzar su potencial como hombre y héroe. Por lo que, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, no pudo evitar construir una vida con él a su lado. ¡Por fin tenía la oportunidad de amar y desear al otro libremente y ser correspondido!

El rubio miró al otro hombre, quien se encontraba dormido a su lado, y sintió como su estomago se revolvía y el asco subir por su garganta. La traición de Barry era un golpe bajo y le hizo rememorar todo el odio y rechazo que había sufrido anteriormente proveniente de otras versiones de éste. Una parte de él quiso odiarlo y destruirlo; pero no podía hacerlo, ya que no quería perderlo.

Su mano se paseo por la piel desnuda de la espalda de Barry, deteniéndose en las heridas y marcas hechas por él. En su ira había perdido el sentido y lo había lastimado seriamente. Algo que realmente se arrepentía de hacer. Barry era al único que no quería lastimar; esta versión de Barry era su esposo, su compañero de vida, no su némesis, ni siquiera era metahumano, por lo que era vulnerable y, lo más importante, totalmente suyo.

Usando su velocidad, fue el baño y regresó con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Sin querer despertarlo, con suavidad y delicadeza, limpió y vendó sus heridas. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la altura de sus caderas. Sus manos temblorosas recorrieron los rasguños profundos en sus dos laterales. Un vistazo a las sábanas le confirmó que éstas estaban hechas un desastre, manchadas de sangre y otros fluidos, y que las heridas del joven eran severas. Aun así, tuvo el valor de girar a Barry para revisar el posterior de su cuerpo y se horrorizó al ver lo inflamado que se encontraba su ano.

 _Debería llamar a un médico para que lo revisará._ Pensó Eobard con lágrimas en los ojos _No volveré a lastimarte o descuidarte._ Le prometió en silencio. _No dejaré que te alejas de mi lado._

Barry poco a poco regresó a sí mismo y se asustó al sentir unas manos sobre sí. La memoria de lo sucedido el día de ayer estaba presente en su mente. El miedo le hizo permanecer inmóvil, a pesar de que lo único que quería era quitarse esas manos de encima y poner la mayor distancia entre el hombre y él.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedió horas pasadas lo hizo querer romper en llanto, pero ya no tenía lágrimas que derramar. El dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo no era demasiado, pero él sabía que en cuanto intentará moverse se volvería intolerable. Las manos de Eobard seguían sobre él y lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y recordar lo que había pasado:

Barry tembló y lloró en su lugar, aún llevaba su ropa interior y pantalones puestos, escondiendo su rostro, sucio de la semilla del rubio y su propia saliva, en el colchón. La vergüenza y humillación que sentía eran mucho más agravantes que el dolor que sentía en su garganta. Las palabras y el trato rudo de Eobard era algo que nunca había recibido; él sabía que no era la peor que le podía pasar, no podía evitar sentirse tan miserable.

De pronto, las manos de Eobard se pusieron sobre sus talones y lo jaló hacia la orilla de la cama. Barry intentó aferrarse a las sábanas para evitar ser arrastrado, pero no pudo evitarlo. El rubio lo giró, para enfrentarlo cara a cara, antes de quitarle el resto de la ropa que llevaba, dejándolo desnudo. El castaño observó como la mirada del otro se obscurecía al descubrir las marcas que Leonard había dejado sobre él.

El más joven casi pudo ver como los engranes del cerebro del otro varón se movían y reconstruían los eventos que el castaño había compartido con su amante la noche anterior. También pudo contemplar como su cuerpo se tensaba por un momento. Cada uno de sus músculos, estaban preparados para moverse en el segundo que se lo propusiera.

–Eobard– le llamó Barry con voz ronca y rota– Por favor, detente– sollozó, rogando con la mirada que el hombre lo dejará solo y no le hiciese daño.

–Por favor– repitió el otro con voz sarcástica– ¿Eso le dijiste a él también? –le preguntó mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y lo obligaba a abrir las piernas con su rodilla. Barry se resistió e intentó alejarse del otro, pero el otro era mucho más fuerte.

–¡Eobard! –gritó cuando éste lo tomó de un muslo, separándolo del otro y lo acercó hacia él. En su pánico, Barry pateó al hombre en la entrepierna.

Eobard se encogió un segundo por el dolor, el cual fue aprovechado por el menor que se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, olvidando que estaba asegurada por fuera. Frenético, golpeo a la puerta, tratando de abrirla, esperando que alguien lo escuchará y le ayudará. Sin embargo, nadie vino.

Barry gritó cuando sintió los brazos del rubio sujetarlo de la cintura, cargarlo y tirarlo en la cama. El castaño cayó boca abajo sobre el colchón, pero no perdió el tiempo e intentó alejarse del otro a gatas. Aunque fue en vano, ya que Eobard tenía la ventaja de sus poderes a su disposición. Éste tomó control de él, agarrándolo de la cadera y deteniéndolo en el lugar.

Las manos de Eobard lo sujetaron con tal fuerza que Barry sintió como sus uñas se hundían en su piel como si fueran garras. Aun así, él no se rindió e intentó escurrirse del agarre. El forcejeo provocó que realmente rasgara la piel a la altura de la cadera, pero eso no detuvo al castaño. Ante el espíritu de lucha de su pareja, el rubio perdió la paciencia.

Eobard puso una de sus manos en la nuca de Barry y lo empujó contra la cama con toda su fuerza, dificultando su respiración. Éste luchó por respirar e intentó que el otro lo soltará. Sus movimientos perdieron fuerza después de un minuto y el metahumano aprovechó para empezar a follarlo sin prepararlo previamente. La sensación no era placentera para ninguno, pero la urgencia de poseerlo era demasiado.

Barry soltó un gritó, el cual era ahogado por la falta de aire y la misma cama, al sentir el pene de Eobard entrar en él. Cada milímetro que penetraba era doloroso y el castaño supo que no había manera que no saliese herido por ello. Inmediatamente que el otro se encontró totalmente dentro de él, éste empezó a moverse sin piedad o consideración.

El ritmo con el que Eobard follaba a Barry era demasiado para el castaño, afortunadamente podía respirar nuevamente pues el rubio lo soltó para sujetarlo del hombro y de la cadera, que no pudo evitar llorar y emitir quejidos de agonía. Estos no detuvieron al otro, quien estaba centrado en poseer y borrar cualquier marca que el amante del otro hubiese dejado, sino que, por el contrario, parecieron alentarlo. Su boca se hundió en su cuello y mordió, dejando una marca notoria en él, al mismo tiempo que aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos.

La velocidad sólo hizo que el malestar de Barry aumentará a niveles angustiantes. Su garganta se había quedado sin voz y sus ojos sin lágrimas. Se quedó quieto. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Sólo espero a que el otro terminará.

Al sentirlo correrse dentro de él, un sentimiento de disgusto y pena llenó su corazón y, a pesar de ello, también se sintió agradecido, pensando que su suplicio había terminado. No obstante, el castaño estaba equivocado. Cinco segundos después de que Eobard eyaculará, éste empezó a follarlo nuevamente; su miembro nunca perdió dureza. Barry no tuvo otra alternativa más que dejarlo; soportando el dolor hasta que éste estuviera saciado o él perdiese la consciencia. En algún momento después del tercer clímax del otro, el cansancio lo arrastro a un sueño sin sueños.

–Voy a llamar al doctor para que venga a verte– murmuró Eobard al notar que éste se encontraba despierto. Barry lo escuchó, rompiendo su trance mental, pero no le respondió.

El rubio se levantó y desapareció de la habitación, usando su velocidad para traspasar la pared. Barry no se movió. Él sabía que, si intentaba moverse, sus heridas podrían empeorar. En su lugar, tomó su tiempo para contemplar sus opciones y lo que debía hacer posteriormente.

Eobard era un metahumano. Uno con poderes que nunca hubiera imaginado. _¿Desde cuándo? Y ¿Por qué lideraba el movimiento contra metahumanos si él era uno?_ Eran las preguntas que surgieron en la mente del castaño. También meditó en el grupo de matones que tenía a su disposición y que había usado para localizarlo y encerrarlo. _¿Para qué propósitos los empleaba? ¿En qué tipo de negocios estaba involucrado?_

Barry sólo podía teorizar e imaginarse miles de posibilidades y escenarios, pero todos le parecen tal poco posibles. De igual manera, supo que no podía quedarse a lado de Eobard, reafirmando su decisión anterior de divorciarse, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior. No iba a quedarse a lado de alguien que le hiciese daño.

–El médico está en camino–dijo Eobard al regresar. El castaño no lo miró ni habló. El velocista supo que estaba perdiendo al otro, alejándolo de él, pero eso no lo iba a permitir–. Barry…– le llamó sin éxito–…sé que te hice daño– El menor cerró los ojos y lo ignoró–. Lo siento mucho– se disculpó sinceramente, moviéndose alrededor de la cama para verlo frente a frente–. Haré lo que sea para recompensarte– le prometió y eso hizo que el otro abriera los ojos y lo mirará con el ceño levemente fruncido.

–No quiero nada, Eobard– murmuro con voz ronca–. Sólo quiero el divorcio– Eobard sintió su estómago encogerse ante la seguridad con la que el otro había hablado.

–Barry– dijo el rubio– No digas eso…–le pidió controlando las intensas emociones que sentía sin querer asustar al otro–. No sabes lo que dices…–

–¡Me violaste! –le gritó Barry desde su lugar, incorporándose por la ira que le provocó la negación del rubio. El dolor hizo que se encogiera inmediatamente y que soltará un quejido. Eobard intentó acercarse– ¡No me toques! –le exigió el joven sin aceptar su ayuda.

–No seas tonto– le regañó el metahumano al verlo moverse con pesadez en la cama– No te muevas o abrirás tus heridas– le advirtió preocupado.

Barry sólo le dirigió una mirada indignada, pero hizo lo que se le aconsejó. Eobard se mantuvo congelado en su lugar. Sabía que no debía discutir con su esposo. Nada bueno saldría de una discusión entre ellos por ahora. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a darle el divorcio, aunque, por el momento, no presionaría con el tema.

Veinte minutos después, un golpe en la puerta le hizo saber que el médico había llegado. El hombre trabajaba personalmente para él y Sam, por lo que mantendría todo lo que viera en secreto. EL rubio dejó al medico entrar y le dio a Barry su privacidad, dejándolo solo en el cuarto. En el pasillo sólo quedaron él y Top.

–Sam tiene noticias para ti– le dijo la rubia con timidez e incertidumbre.

–No permitas que se comuniqué con nadie– le ordenó a la mujer antes de correr a su oficina, la que mantenía en su casa, en donde sabía que lo esperaría el hombre– ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó al verlo sentado en su diván.

–Luthor te mandó un muy interesante mensaje– le informó el amo de los espejos y el rubio sólo lo miró expectante–. No encontraron ninguna señal de Constantine, pero un tipo llamado Green Lantern se ha reunido con las amazonas de Themyscira…

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –soltó el rubio con furia, interrumpiendo al otro, mientras golpeaba su escritorio, causando un gran daño en la superficie de madera– Debí haberlo matado cuando pude…–farfulló Eobard.

––Tranquilo, déjame acabar– dijo el metahumano, rodando los ojos cansinamente, mientras se enderazaba en su lugar. Eobard le dirigió una mirada mordaz–. Luthor te consiguió una reunión con Snart– El hombre nombró con disgusto el apellido del ladrón–, él tiene una reunión con Gorila Grodd– añadió al ver el instinto asesino del otro hacerse visible en su rostro.

Eobard no pudo decir nada ante su frustración e ira. Demasiadas cosas estaban pasando al mismo tiempo. Por el momento, Eobard podía poner a lado la situación de su matrimonio y Barry; de todos modos, el hombre no podía moverse ni dejar la casa. Constantine fuera del radar era una preocupación constante, especialmente porque no sabía quien era su aliado, pero no podía hacer nada hasta que encontrará un rastro de él. Lo mismo ocurría con Hunter.

Jordan era una espina en su costado, aunque no sabía que estaba planeando o cuanto sabía el otro hombre; él quería ir y asesinarlo con sus propias manos, pero no sería prudente hasta que éste hiciese un movimiento notable que revelará sus intenciones. Las acciones de Luthor hablaban sobre el sentido de independencia que éste sentía y, posiblemente, deslealtad; sin embargo, el genio millonario era un mal necesario. Finalmente, por culpa de Luthor, tenía que lidiar con Snart…aunque, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales, tal vez no era una mala idea. Una alianza con el ladrón podía ayudarle a recuperar los manuscritos y averiguar quienes podrían ser peligros para él.

–¿Dijo una hora? –cuestionó Eobard a Scrudder. Éste lo miró sin entender–. Luthor, ¿qué hora te dio para reunirme con Snart? –repitió molesto. Él dudaba que Sam no supiera de lo que hablaba y sólo lo estaba provocando.

–A las 9 de la mañana– contestó con una sonrisa–, en los almacenes cerca del puerto– agregó antes de mirar el reloj de pared. Eobard hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió al ver que eran las nueve con diez minutos. El velocista se giró para gritarle al otro varón, pero éste ya no estaba. El bastardo había escapó a través de un espejo al ver la hora.

Maldijo mentalmente mientras iniciaba su computadora. Snart podía esperar un poco más; además que le causaba mucho placer el fastidiar el ladrón lo más posible al verse obligado a verlo. La única razón por la que lo había dejado existir en esta realidad era porque el hombre era bueno organizando a los metahumanos; con él en control, Eobard no tenía que preocuparse por manejar la ciudad. Ahora, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual y cómo se estaban torciendo las cosas, no estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea.

Miró en la pantalla con atención. El rubio había instalado distintas cámaras en los lugares que más necesitaba tener bajo cuidado: Su casa, su oficina, la oficina de Barry, la prisión de Black Flash y la cámara en la que mantenía la lanza de Longinos. Los últimos dos eran lugares que no visitaba con frecuencia, pero era una buena manera de mantenerlos a su vista hasta que encontrará una manera de destruirlos a ambos.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en el rosto adolorido de Barry mientras el doctor lo revisaba. A pesar de la aprensión que le comía el corazón, Eobard tuvo el descaro de acercar la pantalla y mirar con detalle como su esposo era tratado por el médico. Si antes había una lealtad de Barry hacía él, por la razón que fuera, ahora la había perdido por su arrebato; los dos se habían traicionado. Soltando un suspiro, apagó su computadora, y emprendió carrera para reunirse con el infame ladrón y su banda de idiotas.

Cuando llegó al punto de reunión, vestido en el traje de Reverse Flash, lo esperaba Damien Darkh. El rubio se miraba cansado y molesto. Obviamente, Luthor no confiaba en él lo suficiente, lo cual era prudente, y había mandado al hechicero a vigilarlo. Scrudder había omitido el hecho de que iba a ser acompañado, no podía si discernir si apropósito o no, por lo que no había preparado una excusa con la que dirigirse a su aliado. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario, éste sólo asintió y lo instigó a meterse dentro del almacén en donde los esperaban.

En la puerta fueron recibidos por Heatwave y Rainbow Rider, el primero los observó aburrido mientras que el segundo se encontraba tensó, quienes los escoltaron hacia la habitación en la que se encontraba el líder del grupo. Era obvio que Snart quería intimidarlos, pero no provocarlos, ya que había mantenido a Mardon a su lado. No había señal alguna de Golden Glider por ninguna parte, lo cual le dijo a Eobard que el líder de los Rogues no confiaba en ellos ni en su supuesta buena voluntad.

Fueron guiados a una habitación semi-escondida por las grandes cajas de mercancías, al fondo del lugar; la cual había sido habilitada como oficina. Snart se encontraba sentado detrás de un sencillo escritorio de metal; quien al verlos entrar cerró el libro en el que había estado trabajando y los miró intrigado. En un sillón de dos plazas a la derecha se encontraba Mardon, quien dejo de leer el periódico y se enderezó en el asiento.

–Lamento la tardanza–dijo Damien con una sonrisa encantadora mientras se acercaba– Reverse Flash tenía unos asuntos que atender–se excusó en su lugar, previendo que éste no quisiera hacerlo, y extendió la mano para estrecharla con el criminal.

–Terminemos con esto–respondió Snart sin darle importancia a la situación e ignoró el gesto cortes del hechicero. Mick soltó un bufido que escondía su humor mientras pasaba por su lado y se colocaba al lado izquierdo del ladrón–. Ustedes fueron quienes se comunicaron con nosotros, ¿qué quieren? –les preguntó desde su lugar.

–Una alianza–dijo Darkh ignorando la descortesía del otro y sentándose en una de las sillas desplegables frente al escritorio– Nuestra sociedad quiere reclutarlos para formar una red de información– Eobard mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el líder de los Rogues mientras que el rubio miró a los otros haciéndolos participes de la conversación– con la intención de expandir nuestras actividades y protegernos los unos a los otros…–

–¿Quiénes forman parte de esta llamada sociedad? ¿Qué tipo de actividades? –cuestionó Snart, interrumpiendo la explicación del rubio.

–Bueno, algunos de nuestros miembros prefieren el anonimato– explicó mirando de reojo al velocista–, pero Luthor, Malcolm Merlynn y yo somos parte de ella–le informó con claridad y una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Y la liga de los asesinos–agregó el ladrón con una falsa levedad– Así como el traficante de armas, Vandal Savage– Darkh se tensó al escuchar el delito por el cual era conocido el inmortal, ya que él también había estado asociado a él–. Entiendo lo conveniente que puede ser asociarse con personas con tanto potencial, pero los Rogues y yo tenemos un código moral que muchos en su sociedad no sostienen–explicó el ladrón firmemente– Este código ha evitado que Central City se vuelva tan peligrosa como Gotham y evita que maniacos como el Joker corran por mis calles libremente–agregó.

–Sin embargo, siguen siendo ladrones y comercian mercancía ilegal–señaló Darkh.

–Robamos a los millonarios y a empresas multinacionales–refutó Len– Ninguna de la mercancía que controlamos y vendemos es dañina para la gente de la ciudad– La postura de Darkh se tensó en su sitio– Por el contrario, cuidar a aquellos olvidados por los políticos y los ricos como ustedes es la razón por la que nuestras operaciones son tan exitosas– Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Eobard, quien nunca había tomado asiento y que miraba desafiante al ladrón, y lo estudiaron–. Creo que es obvio que una alianza entre nosotros no va a funcionar–concluyó Snart.

Damien se levantó de su sitio, molesto e indignado, y la tensión explotó en el lugar. Mick sacó su arma al mismo tiempo que Mardon se incorporó de su lugar y la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas era tapada por gruesas nubes de tormenta. El mismísimo Leonard desenfundó su arma y la apuntó hacia ellos sin levantarse de su lugar. Eobard podía jurar que Bivolo se había quitado sus lentes y se encontraba preparado para atacar sin necesidad de girarse a verlo.

–Entonces, ¿por qué aceptaste reunirte si sabías que no ibas a aceptar? –preguntó el rubio tensó al verse superado en número.

–Por que quiero dejar en claro algo–respondió el ladrón con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba–; no me gusta que gente externa intervenga en mi ciudad y alguien de los tuyos ha estado intentando traficar con personas en mi territorio– El hombre rodeo el escritorio y avanzó hasta quedarse a menos de un metro de Damien, cara a cara–. No lo voy tolerar– advirtió con frialdad en sus ojos.

–¿Nos estás amenazando? –contestó indignado el hechicero y Leonard sonrió oscuramente en respuesta.

–No– dijo con serenidad– Es una promesa– agregó antes de, con agilidad, moverse a un lado y permitiéndole a Rory tener el espacio suficiente para usar su arma contra Darkh.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo para moverse y la llamarada lo alcanzó, quemándole el lado derecho de su cuerpo y rostro. Eobard se movió rápido a atacar al piromaníaco, no podía permitir que matarán a su aliado, pero fue detenido por la dolorosa punzada fría que lo ancló en su lugar. El maldito de Snart había usado su arma contra él.

–Siempre me había preguntado quien era el extraño en amarillo que rondaba mi ciudad– dijo Len curioso, acercándose a Eobard con pistola en mano– Darkh te llamó Reverse Flash– comentó mientras ponía la punta de la pistola en su mejilla– Pero ¿quién eres en realidad? –preguntó mientras movía su mano para quitarle la capucha.

–Luthor mandó refuerzos–dijo la voz de Sharwna, sorprendiendo a su líder, al aparecer en la habitación– Debemos irnos antes de que la Liga de Asesinos nos alcance–advirtió la mujer, haciendo que Len asintiera y se alejará de Eobard.

El ladrón sujetó del hombre a Sharwna al igual que Roy y Mick. Mardon sonrió y usó sus habilidades para salir por la ventana, rompiéndola en su camino. El viento tormentoso que surgía del remolino que usaba para transportarse sólo agravó la tormenta que rodeaba el lugar, la cual había sido provocada por el mismo metahumano. Leonard miró a Darkh, que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por sus quemaduras, y lanzó una última mirada al velocista.

–Disfruta el regalo del Trickster–comentó antes de desaparecer junto a sus compañeros, dejándolos a Damien y a él solos en el lugar.

Eobard reaccionó a lo dicho por su rival y, luchando con el dolor, actuó en consecuencia. Cargó a Darkh y usó su velocidad para alejarse de la escena. El hombre pasó, en su carrera, a varios agentes que trabajaban para Luthor y algunos miembros de la Liga de Asesinos entrando en el almacén. No tuvo tiempo de advertirles. Las cajas que estaban almacenadas en el lugar, explotaron.

–Maldito hijo de puta–murmuro Eobard cabreado desde la calle mientras veía como algunos de los hombres rodaba en el suelo para apagar las llamas en su cuerpo y el lugar consumirse por las llamas.

Len apareció en otro de sus escondites, una casa que mantenía al nombre de Mick Rory, en donde los esperaba Axel y Lisa, sentados en el viejo comedor. El más joven de los Rogues tenía una tableta electrónica en sus manos con la cual monitoreaba la situación en el almacén mientras que Lisa mantenía una mirada en su laptop. Sharwna inmediatamente se tiró en un sofá, cansada de transportarlo a los cuatro. Por otro lado, Mick y Roy se retiraron a sus habitaciones al ver la mirada severa que tenía Lisa en el rostro.

–¿Axel? –preguntó Len al más joven. No necesitaba decir nada más, ya que éste sabía que quería saber.

–No hay muertos–dijo el muchacho– Activé el mecanismo justo a tiempo para sólo quemar a los hombres que iban entrando– Len asintió satisfecho–, pero tenías razón, el hombre en el traje amarillo es un metahumano con super velocidad–comentó mientras analizaba la situación.

– ¿Qué tan pronto crees que podamos trabajar en las crio-bombas? – le preguntó curioso mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana.

–Vi los planos que fabricaste, pero no estoy seguro que yo pueda replicar la tecnología de tu pistola en bombas o granadas– admitió el menor desanimado.

–No te preocupes–dijo Leonard– Ya encontraremos la forma– Axel sonrió– ¿No tienes cita con tu psiquiatra hoy? –le cuestionó cansado.

–Sí, sólo estoy esperando a Mark…–contestó justo en el momento en que el hombre entraba por la puerta que conectaba al patio trasero.

–El incendio se encuentra contenido por la tormenta–le reportó el rubio a su jefe antes de mirar a Axel– ¿Nos vamos? –inquirió mientras cruzaba el lugar para caminar hacia la puerta que conectaba a la cochera, tomando las llaves de uno de los autos para usó común de su llavero.

–Sí– dijo Axel a la vez que se levantaba, guardando su Tablet en una mochila y la colgaba sobre su hombro. Len asintió como despedida antes de que el joven corriera detrás del otro metahumano.

–¡Voy con ustedes! –gritó Sharwna mientras saltaba del sofá para alcanzarlos.

Lisa y Len se quedaron solos en el lugar. La mujer se encontraba viendo su pantalla, tensa, por lo que se ganó una mirada curiosa de su hermano. El ladrón lanzó una mirada a la información que proyectaba la computadora. Era una cuenta bancaria y las cantidades que manejaban eran exorbitantes.

–¿Qué es esto, Lisa? –le preguntó el mayor a la mujer que lo miró por primera vez desde que había llegado.

–He estado buscando quien es el posible vendedor y compradores del tráfico de metahumanos– le explicó la mujer– Axel me estuvo ayudando todo el día de ayer y no pudimos encontrar nada– Len la miró confuso, ya que eso no correspondía a lo que observaba en la pantalla–, pero hoy me llegó toda esta información de dos fuentes anónimas, que trabajan juntas, y no pude rastrear el origen–finalizó tensa.

–¿Verificaste la información? –preguntó mientras acercaba la laptop a él y empezaba a explorar los documentos.

–Sí–contestó ella–, una vez que tuve una guía y expectativa, encontré lo que necesitaba– Len asintió– Sabes lo que significa todo esto, ¿cierto? –le cuestionó a la vez que el otro seguía leyendo todos los documentos.

–Mucha gente está involucrada en el comercio de metahumanos– comentó el otro con el ceño fruncido– Desde la milicia hasta organizaciones criminales internacionales…–

–Pero el vendedor es el mismo–le interrumpió ella– Y no vas a creer a quien pertenece está cuenta– Él la miró confundido y le permitió recuperar su laptop para que navegara y le mostrara lo que ella quería mostrarle– La cuenta es una cuenta alterna y con muchas derivaciones, pero…–Tornó la computadora para él–…pertenece a Star Labs–.

–¿Star Labs? –repitió Len; sin querer, sus pensamientos viajaron a Barry. El joven sospechaba que cosas tenebrosas y problemáticas dentro de los laboratorios, y esto lo confirmaba.

–El mismísimo Eobard Thawne, en realidad–le reveló su hermana mientras le enseñaba unos cheques a nombre de él.

–Tendremos que entrar dentro del laboratorio y averiguar más–murmuro Len para sí.

–Aplique para interno mientras charlabas con los monigotes de Luthor–dijo ella con timidez y él la miró intensamente– Sé que estás preocupado, pero confía en mí, ¿Vale? –le pidió.

Len miró a su hermana. Su pequeña hermana menor, que se encontraba recuperándose de una relación tóxica y abuso doméstico, se estaba exponiendo a entrar en el territorio enemigo. Él no quería dejarla ir, pero en sus ojos, reflejos de los suyos, podía ver ese brillo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Ese brillo que indicaba su fuerza y voluntad.

–Está bien– respondió él después de una pausa–, pero Mardon te estará vigilando y escoltando– Ella asintió–. Y también debemos investigar quienes fueron nuestros proveedores de investigación– Lisa sonrió para demostrar que concordaba con él.

Len le dio un beso en la mejilla y recibió un golpe en el hombro de su parte. El hombre se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a ir a visitar sus diversos negocios y vigilarlos, cuando Lisa lo tomó de la muñeca. Él la miró y se sorprendió al ver que su sonrisa había desaparecido y había cierto nerviosismo en ella.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó mientras se volvía a sentar –¿Ocurrió algo más? –cuestionó sin entender su repentina timidez.

–Descubrí algo más…–dijo ella, soltando su muñeca, y mirando a la pantalla–. No sé que relación tenga con todo esto o…–

–¿Qué? –inquirió intrigado y preocupado por que Lisa no fuese directa, ya que esa no era la actitud usual de su hermana.

–Es sobre Barry–comentó ella mientras tomaba su computadora, cerrando todos los documentos hasta que sólo quedo uno en la pantalla.

Era la portada de un periódico en el que se veía a Eobard Thawne y a Barry a su lado junto a otros hombres en una fiesta formal. El brazo de Eobard se encontraba alrededor de la cintura del joven mientras que éste miraba al suelo. En el pie de fotografía se podía leer claramente:

_Gala de calidad a beneficio de la Organización Luthor para el futuro. En la foto se puede ver al dueño de Star Labs y ganador del premio Nobel, Eobard Thawne, junto a su esposo, Bartholomew Thawne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no romperles el corazón con éste capítulo. Los invitó a dejar sus comentarios y a que visiten mi nuevo bebé, podcast: Desde el Rincón, a partir del viernes en tus plataformas digitales de preferencia. 
> 
> Como siempre, mantenganse a salvo y cuídense mucho. Les mando todo mi amor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por la espera y entender mis asuntos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Éste y el nueve son un poco más de relleno., pero el verdadero capítulo ocho tendrá algo de smut para los fans. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.

**_I’m twisted in my feelings_ **

**_Kicking in the ceilings_ **

**_Screaming, but i can’t get out_ **

**(Alone, Marina Kaye)**

Lisa acomodó su falda para que no subiera más de una altura decente para no llamar la atención sobre ella mientras escuchaba a la amable señorita que los guiaba a ella y al grupo de internos por el laboratorio. Ella reconoció la mayoría de maquinas por sus estudios universitarios no concluidos y el curso de dos semanas que Star Labs impartía para todos los prospectos a internos. Curso que Lisa había odiado con toda su existencia, por algo había abandonado la universidad, pero que había pasado con gloria y llamado la atención de varios profesores; lo cual era bueno para su plan.

La falda era originalmente de Sharwna y no le quedaba bien, pero no había planeado su atuendo con detenimiento ante la presión de llevar a cabo esta misión y planearla sin mucha intervención de su hermano. Era la primera en la que participaba en mucho tiempo, pues se había parcialmente retirado de trabajar cuando salía con… El punto es que regresar y empezar a planear una operación tan delicada era mucha presión.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que los Rogues habían descubierto que Eobard Thawne se encontraba involucrado en el tráfico de metahumano. Aún no habían descubierto quienes habían sido los que les había brindado la información bancaria, a pesar de los intentos de Axel y los propios para seguir el rastro de estos. ¡Nada! ¡Ni una pista! Afortunadamente, su plan para entrar a los laboratorios había sido exitoso.

Aunque para ello habían tenido que falsificar mucha información, creándole una falsa identidad a la mujer, y soportado la burocracia de la institución. Por un momento, ella había pensado que no iba a ser escogida entre los cientos de solicitudes que el lugar aceptaba, al ser de último momento, y deberían buscar otra forma de infiltrarse. Pero, para la buena suerte de la investigación, se había equivocado.

Leonard había insistido en que Mark y Mick se asegurarán de su seguridad, obviamente sin alertar a los demás a su alrededor, y vigilarán la operación. Sin embargo, aparte de eso, su hermano mayor se había mantenido alejado de la planeación y preparación de este trabajo, a pesar de su delicadeza. El líder de los Rogues se había excusado con otro tipo de ocupaciones, pequeños trabajos y resoluciones territoriales, pero Lisa podía ver a través de sus mentiras: Lenny se encontraba en conflicto desde que ella le reveló la relación entre Barry y Thawne.

Ella también se había sorprendido al descubrir las fotos y el status legal del joven por primera vez. Podía ser una coincidencia, pero era demasiado conveniente que se hubieran cruzado sus caminos cuando ellos descubrían que Thawne estaba detrás de los crímenes contra metahumanos. Pero, al comparar lo que ella había visto y las acciones del joven, ella no quería pensar que el joven lo había hecho con una mala intención. Lisa quería creer en su honestidad.

Y, a pesar de ello, el asunto era sospecho y, sobre todo, sensible para Lenny. Especialmente al considerar que éste y el otro habían pasado la noche juntos. Sin importar que Barry no fuese consciente de los crímenes de su esposo y sus acciones no estuvieran involucradas, él había puesto en peligro a Len. Ellos no sabían que tipo de hombre era Eobard, pero a nadie le agradaba saber que su pareja les había puesto el cuerno.

Algo le decía a Lisa que el reconocido multimillonario no era una persona tan compasiva y caritativa que pretendía ser, sus negocios sucios eran un ejemplo de ello, y, si se enteraba de lo sucedido entre Len y su cónyuge, iba a buscar venganza. Hasta el momento, parecía que el castaño había ocultado su aventura y, por el bien de Lenny, Lisa esperaba que nunca más se volvieran a ver. Razón por la que agradeció, a pesar de que fuese más trabajo para ella, que su hermano se mantuviera alejado de este trabajo.

Len había negado que su noche con Barry fuese importante, sólo un amante más, pero sus acciones decían lo contrario. Cuando había leído la portada del periódico y visto la foto, se había quedado mudo por más de diez minutos para luego irse sin decir nada. De igual manera, Lisa había notado que sus horarios de sueño eran alarmantemente cortos y su apetito escaso.

Nunca lo había visto así, e incluso Mick se notaba preocupado ante su extraña actitud, pero nadie iba a lograr que hablará de ello. Len siempre se guardaba sus emociones. Pero, ella había descubierto que su hermano había estado investigando obsesivamente al joven en secreto, cuando ella revisó su computadora…

–Elisa Marlon–le llamó por su nombre falso uno de los hombres trajeados que se encargaban de supervisar el tour y las actividades del programa de internos, obligándola a regresar toda su atención a la realidad.

–¿Sí? –preguntó ella inocentemente mientras se separaba del grupo y se acercaba a el varón.

Tras unos segundos de obsérvalo, Lisa lo reconoció. Este imbécil se la había pasado todas las clases interrumpiendo a los instructores, menospreciando a los internos, especialmente a las femeninas, y actuaba como el señor todo poderoso del lugar. Las doctoras que impartían las clases les habían advertido de su conducta agresiva y su patética necesidad de alimentar su frágil masculinidad. Todas las chicas fueron advertidas de no pasar mucho tiempo a solas con él.

–Me puede acompañar a mi oficina– le pidió mientras le ponía su mano en la espalda baja y le empujaba.

Lisa miro sobre su hombro y vio la preocupación en los ojos de varios de sus compañeras, pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada. Sin ninguna excusa para rehusarse, Lisa sonrió y se dejó llevar. El hombre la condujo hasta una oficina pequeña, abarrotada de papeles y tazas desechables de café. Lisa arrugó ligeramente la nariz en señal de disgusto ante el desorden. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba recordar el nombre de este tipo, pero no podía hacerlo.

–Señorita Marlon– se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de ella para sentarse detrás del escritorio. Su mano se deslizó por lo ancho de su cintura hasta que la distancia la obligo a soltarla–. Por favor, tome asiento–.

Ella hizo lo que se le pidió con desconfianza. Sus ojos fijos en el rostro del hombre, no iba a dejarse intimidar. Su postura tensa, lista para saltar a la acción. Puede que no trajera ninguna arma, pero eso no significaba que se encontraba indefensa.

–Su historial académico es impresionante–le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras sus manos buscaban algo entre el desorden de papelería que cubría su escritorio–. Así como su participación dentro del curso–ella asintió–. Superó a todos sus compañeros, felicidades– reconoció y le dirigió una sonrisa incomoda.

–Gracias–respondió ella rápidamente–, pero ¿por qué estoy aquí? –Su pregunta hizo que el hombre se tensó ante su prisa–. No quiero perderme el tour–agregó con una sonrisa conciliadora.

–El tour no es tan importante–le aseguró el hombre mientras se levantaba y caminaba por el lugar hasta ponerse detrás de ella. Lisa apretó sus manos en dos puños en un intento de no insultarlo– Menos para alguien tan inteligente como usted–agregó a la vez que ponía sus manos sobre los hombres de la joven.

Lisa intentó levantarse de su asiento, pero el otro no se lo permitió al poner fuerza en su agarre sobre ella. Su tacto era doloroso y a ella le repugnaba el sentir sus sudorosas manos a través de la tela de su blusa. El varón se agachó para ponerse a la altura de su oreja, ella podía escuchar la respiración alterada en su cuello.

–Pero yo puedo ayudarte–le susurro al oído–Puedo ayudarte a conseguir un puesto permanente en los laboratorios– Su mano dejo su hombro para acariciar un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su coleta– Sólo tienes que…–

Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a la mujer en su sitio, pero llegaron a tiempo para evitar que ella terminará asesinando a ese hijo de puta. El hombre inmediatamente la dejó y se acercó a atender la puerta. Lisa se levantó y se acomodó el mechón que se había escapado de su peinado, preparándose para irse en la primera oportunidad.

–Ramon–saludo el hombre al otro, quien había estado tocando la puerta– ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó molestó.

El recién llegado era un joven de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual llevaba largo a la altura de los hombros, y de tez morena. A diferencia de la mayoría de los varones que Lisa había visto en la empresa, él no llevaba un traje, sino un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una simple camiseta con el símbolo de Star Trek en ella. Éste le dirigió una mirada y pudo ver que el joven se encontraba preocupado.

–Lamento…molestar–dijo el otro con una pequeña sonrisa– Pero, se han organizado los talleres de mecánica con los nuevos internos y el equipo de Ronnie no se encuentra completo– Su mirada iba del hombre a ella– y, me dijeron que tú habías citado al interno que nos falta en tu oficina, Blake–explicó él.

–Sí, soy yo– se apresuró a decir Lisa mientras salía de la oficina y se colocaba al lado del de pelo largo– Elisa Marlon– se presentó extendiendo su mano.

–Cisco Ramon–dijo él mientras estrechaba su mano con una sonrisa contenida antes de dirigirse al otro hombre– Ya no te molesto más, Blake– se despidió y jaló con suavidad a Lisa, llevándose la con él.

–¡Espero verla después, Señorita Marlon! –exclamó Blake mientras los dos se alejaban por el pasillo y Lisa no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la idea de estar nuevamente a solas con él.

–No te preocupes–le susurro el varón que le sujetaba de la mano– No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres– le prometió y le regaló una sonrisa que calmó toda la ansiedad y disgusto que ella había sentido.

Cuando doblaron la esquina, perdiéndose de la vista de Blake, fueron recibidos por una pequeña mujer, otra interna que Lisa reconoció como Anne Carson. Ella era una estudiante inglesa que había conseguido una beca en el programa internacional de Star Labs y había socializado con Lisa durante el curso. Anne medía menos de un metro y medio de altura, pero sus alborotados rizos oscuros le regalaban unos centímetros más y tenía una personalidad tímida y calmada que empujo a la criminal a arroparla durante las clases.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella mientras la recorría de pies a cabeza para revisar que se encontrará sin heridas– ¿Te hizo algo? –añadió preocupada.

–No–contestó Lisa enternecida por la preocupación de la otra mujer–.

Llegó la caballería justo a tiempo para evitar que le rompiera la nariz a ese imbécil–explicó ella mientras miraba al hombre a su lado y le sonreía– Gracias– le dijo a él.

–No hay porqué– respondió Cisco ruborizándose ante la belleza de la mujer y al darse cuenta que seguía sujetando su mano. Inmediatamente, la soltó como si su mano le quemará y se llevó esa mano al cabello, peinándolo–. Me alegra que Anne me encontrará a tiempo–dijo señalando a la joven que le había avisado de la situación.

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó Lisa mirando a los dos con curiosidad en los ojos.

–Cisco fue quien me entrevistó cuando llegué al país y me dio la bienvenida– le contó Anne mientras la sujetaba de las manos y la atraía hacia ella–, cuando vi que Blake te llevaba, temí lo peor por su mala fama, así que busqué quien pudiera ayudarme–indicó sonriendo agradecida al latino descendiente.

–Gracias–dijo Lisa, dándole un ligero apretón a las manos de la joven– Entonces, ¿era una excusa lo que dijiste o era cierto? –inquirió con una ceja alzada al varón.

–¡Oh! –exclamó el joven– ¡Es verdad! Ronnie las espera…–declaró sorprendido de que se le había olvidado por un segundo.

–Ven–dijo Anne, guiando a Lisa–Estamos en el mismo equipo de trabajo–le explicó mientras la conducía a su área de trabajo, dejando a Cisco atrás.

Horas más tarde, Lisa se quitó el cabello rubio de la frente, ese mechón que se rehusaba a permanecer peinado, mientras seguía tomando notas para su reporte y observaba cono los ingenieros trabajaban. Para personificar a Elisa Marlon se había pintado el cabello y cortado en capas, pero ella aún no se acostumbraba a peinarlo. Realmente debió haberles puesto más atención a los detalles pequeños de su plan.

Como interna y al ser su primer día, no le dejarían tocar nada del equipo por temor a que influyera en el resultado y arruinará el trabajo. La joven no tenía problema con sólo tener que apuntar y realizar el reporte; menos trabajo para ella y mayor oportunidad para recopilar información para su investigación. Al menos, ella no tenía que limpiar el instrumental de laboratorio como la dulce Anne.

Sus ojos traicioneros se desviaron de su trabajo por un segundo y se dirigieron hacia la estación de su derecha y se detuvieron sobre la figura del varón que la había sacado de problemas. Cisco Ramon era un hombre atractivo; tal vez no era de la manera convencional, pero su largo cabello oscuro o el fuerte cuerpo que escondía debajo de su camiseta estampada (Lisa había notado que el joven podía alzar pesadas cajas de herramientas con facilidad) eran algo digno de notar. De igual manera, su personalidad era bastante atrayente con esa mirada tierna y esa sonrisa cegadora…

–…Elisa–Le llamó Anne e hizo que regresará sus ojos a su trabajo.

–¿Mmm? –preguntó Elisa mientras disimulaba su desatención al fingir que se encontraba releyendo sus notas.

–¿Vamos a tomar el almuerzo juntas? –preguntó la otra desconcertada y Lisa sólo asintió mientras cerraba su cuaderno y lo dejaba sobre su mes de trabajo.

Las dos mujeres caminaron por los pasillos del enorme edificio en un silencio cómodo. Lisa observó con detenimiento cada uno de los detalles, recordando la posición de cada una de las salidas y ventilas. Llegando a casa, compararía sus notas con los mapas que ella tenía de los laboratorios.

La cafetería estaba llena de empleados e internos que disfrutaban de la hora libre para socializar. Lisa y Anne se formaron en la fila para comprar comida, la cual olía maravillosamente y, por lo que la criminal podía leer, se vendía a buen precio. Una vez que tuvieron su comida, las dos mujeres buscaron una mesa en la que sentarse. Una pequeña parte de Lisa se sintió de regreso en la preparatoria ante el hecho.

–¡Anne!¡Eli! –Las llamó una voz masculina desde una mesa cerca de la entrada. Ronnie Raymond, el líder de su equipo, les hizo un gesto amable para que se sentarán con él.

En esa mesa se encontraban sentados otras tres personas. Lisa reconoció a Cisco, pero a la mujer de cabello castaño caramelo y al rubio con lentes no los ubicaba de ningún lado. Aún así, no se opuso a sentarse con ellas cuando Anne lo hizo. Ella les sonrió educadamente mientras tomaba un bocado de la ensalada que había pedido.

–Anne, Eli–dijo Ronnie a la mujer– Son las nuevas internas que trabajan conmigo– Ella le dirigió una mirada dulce– Chicas, ella es Caitlin, mi esposa–la presentó el hombre orgulloso.

–Un placer–dijo Anne antes de morder su panini con gusto.

–¿En qué área trabajas? –preguntó Lisa cuando terminó de tragar con la intención de capturar la mayor información posible.

–Soy Bioquímica–respondió ella con una sonrisa–Casi no bajo a ingeniería, me mantienen ocupada en los laboratorios–informó con soltura.

–Somos demasiado poca cosa y no somos dignos de tu atención– bromeo Cisco, ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de la mujer–, con excepción de Ronnie, obviamente–añadió cuando se ganó una mirada del otro.

–Caitlin bajo sus estándares cuando acepto salir con Raymond–comentó el rubio– Ella se merecía algo mejor– Ronnie se llevó la mano al pecho, herido por el comentario del otro hombre–. Pero no iba a encontrar nada que te superase en los laboratorios, Ronnie–Ahora fue momento para que Cisco mirada indignado al varón con lentes.

–¡Qué quieres decir con eso, Rathaway! –exclamó el latino. Anne y Lisa observaban todo con humor mientras comían. Se suponía que ellos eran sus superiores, pero, a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros empleados, había una familiaridad y amistad entre ellos que era refrescante.

–Lo que oíste, Ramon–dijo Rathaway–A parte de Ronnie, no ha existido ningún empleado en todo el laboratorio guapo y que valga la pena– Cisco bufó indignado–. Siento una pena por toda la población femenina y gay al no tener de dónde escoger– Anne rio mientras masticaba, lo que provocó que se atragantará y Lisa tuviera que darle unos golpes en la espalda.

–Ignórenlos– les dijo Caitlin cuando Cisco le respondió a Hartley en español y éste contestaba– Hartley y Cisco siempre tienen que discutir por algo, así se quieren– Ronnie asintió mientras masticaba su hamburguesa, dándole la razón a su esposa.

–¿Siempre se sientan juntos? –preguntó Lisa ante lo dicho.

–Usualmente–contestó Ronnie– Si el trabajo lo permite…–Incomodo miró a su alrededor antes de agregar– Aunque nos falta uno–. Ese comentario hizo que Caitlin perdiera todo atisbo de humor en ella y que Cisco y Hartley dejarán de pelear.

–¿Quién falta? –preguntó Anne con curiosidad mientras terminaba su comida y la atmosfera se volvió tensa.

Ronnie miró a Caitlin arrepentido, claramente se suponía que no debía decir nada, mientras la mujer empezaba a juntar su basura. Cisco se enfocó en su comida y Hartley sólo negó con la cabeza, pidiendo que dejarán el tema. Su jefe sólo les sonrió, indicándoles que las vería en el taller, antes de acompañar a su esposa a su oficina y aprovechar un poco de tiempo a solas.

Mientras la criminal los veía irse, Lisa notó que la parejita llevaba una pulsera negra igual en su muñeca izquierda, lo cual no sería extraño de no ser porque Cisco y Hartley también usaban una en el mismo lugar. La rubia iba a preguntar por el accesorio cuando el latino habló:

–Anne, ¿ya te registraste en el servicio de transporte de Star Labs? –le preguntó el joven a la inglesa. Ella negó mientras reunía su basura–. Te acompañó a la oficina de recursos humanos, te ayudará a ahorrarte una pasta y tú tienes derecho al tener beca– Cisco la miró por un segundo– Nos vemos luego, Elisa– se despidió con una sonrisa mientras se iba con Anne, dejando a los dos rubios solos.

–¿Son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo? –cuestionó Lisa inocentemente.

–No–contesto Hartley con pesadez– Al inicio, Cisco y yo nos odiábamos–le confesó con una sonrisa traviesa–, pero después de la explosión nos volvimos más unidos y, poco a poco, nos hicimos amigos–le contó.

–No lo creo–respondió la mujer– Hasta las cuatro usan un brazalete de la amistad–se burló y señaló con su tenedor el accesorio en su muñeca.

–Esto es lo que fortaleció nuestra amistad–admitió el hombre mientras extendía su brazo y permitía que la chica mirada la pulsera de más cerca–, está hecho del metal original del acelerador de partículas– Ella lo miró sorprendida–, nosotros cuatro somos los únicos científicos que se quedaron de esa generación, los otros se fueron a buscar otras posibilidades o otros campos de trabajo– Él se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos–. Nosotros nos quedamos–confesó con suavidad.

–¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella con curiosidad– Toda la prensa estaba en su contra y todas las demandas…– Hartley sonrió con tristeza–…No debió ser fácil para ustedes– dijo ella al recordar lo sucedido.

–Thawne–El corazón de Lisa se detuvo al escuchar ese apellido salir de los labios de Hartley. Toda admiración desapareció de ella al relacionar a los cuatro con el dueño de los laboratorios; ella debió haberlo sabido–…Barry Thawne fue la razón que nos quedamos–declaró con firmeza.

–¿Barry Thawne? –repitió ella sin creerlo. Su mente viajo a esa noche que conoció al hombre. Se enfocó en la amabilidad que éste había mostrado tener, la empatía hacia ella y el valor que había demostrado al ayudarle. También, pensó en su hermano y su extraño comportamiento.

–Es el esposo de Eobard Thawne, el dueño de Star Labs–le explicó el rubio–. No es tan famoso como Eobard, pero tiene un buen corazón– Lisa miró a su regazo sin saber que decir–. Desde antes de la explosión, nos había ganado a todos con su amistad; pero después de la explosión, él fue quien empezó a tomar responsabilidades morales y económicas de lo sucedido–le contó Hartley mientras acariciaba la pulsera–, al verlo exponerse de esa manera y pelea por reparar los errores que otros cometieron, no pudimos irnos y abandonarlo– Lisa asintió meditativa.

–¿Usualmente él come con ustedes? –le preguntó con suavidad al recordar las palabras de Ronnie.

–Sí–afirmó el varón mientras se acomodaba los lentes–. Barry intenta convivir con todos, conocernos y averiguar nuestros intereses– Una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro–. A parte no soporta comer junto a los directivos o jefes de departamento– agregó con algo de humor. La mujer no entendió el chiste privado e iba a preguntar, pero el de lentes la detuvo al sujetarla del brazo y señalarle que mirada hacia la puerta con la cabeza.

En la entrada se encontraba Barry, pero se veía muy diferente al joven que ella había conocido tres semanas antes. Parecía haber perdido, al menos, diez kilos y marcadas ojeras se podían apreciar debajo de sus ojos. Su postura lo hacía ver más pequeño y parecía que se encontrará escondiendo del mundo. Lo que más le dolió a Lisa fue lo opaco de sus ojos y la falta de emoción en su rostro.

Una mujer rubia caminó a su lado y lo tomó del codo, instándolo a mover. Lisa reconoció a la bruja inmediatamente: Rosa Dillon. Una ladrona de pacotilla que trabajaba con Sam Scrudder y quien en algún momento le debía mucho dinero a los Rogues antes de desaparecer. _¿Qué hacía ella ahí?_ Se preguntó la criminal mientras la veía llevarse a Barry del lugar.

–Parece que Eobard le contrato un guardaespaldas–comentó Harley, haciendo que Lisa lo mirada y ella pudo apreciar la tensión y el disgusto en su expresión–. Hace unas semanas, Barry tuvo un accidente en su casa, su padre acababa de fallecer y según los rumores que he oído, se quiso suicidar y tuvo heridas de gravedad–le contó el rubio sin despegar su vista del castaño.

Lisa miró nuevamente al joven mientras intentaba procesar lo que se le dijo. La mujer no conocía al varón, pero eso no parecía ser parte del carácter del hombre que la rescató de su expareja. Su andar era lento y caminaba con cierta incomodidad al intentar mantenerse al ritmo de la rubia. De pronto, el mismísimo Eobard Thawne pareció materializarse de la nada y lo tomó de la cintura. Éste le hizo un gesto a Dillon para que se retirará.

La criminal notó como Barry se encogía todavía más como si temiera de su esposo. El gesto casi imperceptible de no ser porque ella les estaba poniendo atención. El genio multimillonario le dio un beso a la mejilla y le dijo algo al odio, Lisa no pudo leerle los labios, a lo que el más joven asintió. Los dos empezaron alejarse, pero, antes de entrar al elevador, ella notó como el rubio miró hacia donde ella se encontraba. Por un segundo, ella temió que él la hubiera descubierto ante la severidad de su mirada, pero, al verificar, se dio cuenta que a quien veía era a Hartley.

–¿Dijiste que tuvo un intento de suicidio? –preguntó Lisa con nerviosismo mientras veía como las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

–Eso dicen los rumores–contestó Hartley con amargura–Pero, yo no lo creo–agregó mientras rechinaba los dientes y sus manos formaron dos puños con tan fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Lisa tampoco lo creía.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Leonard Snart tomó un trago de su café mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de los policías a su alrededor. Venir a esta cafetería frente a la CCPD era una costumbre que su padre le había enseñado, una de las pocas cosas útiles que ese viejo bastardo le había enseñado, para enterarse de lo que interesaba a la policía. La comida y la bebida eran de dudosa calidad, pero la información era la mejor que pudiese obtener y de primera mano.

–¡Thawne! –Uno de los policías gritó a un hombre joven de cabello rubio que acababa de entrar al lugar. Len lo reconoció como el chico de oro de la policía, Edward Thawne, tras analizarlo por un segundo. Tenía un récord impecable desde que se había mudado de Bludhaven y bastantes logros a pesar de su juventud. Más importante, él era sobrino y único familiar del famoso Eobard Thawne.

–Collins–saludó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa de donde lo llamarón, a unos pocos metros de la mesa de Len–. Freeman– asintió hacia otros de los hombres– ¿Qué hay de comer?– les preguntó mientras se sentaba.

–Hamburguesa vegetariana con papas a la francesa–contestó Collins mientras tomaba un sorbó de su café– Es una sorpresa que te nos unas, siempre desapareces a la hora de comida para comer con Iris, ¿problemas en el paraíso? –le preguntó entre burlón y preocupado.

–No, no–le contestó Eddie mientras le hacía una seña a la mesera para que se le acercará– Tiene mucho trabajo ahorita y no pudimos reunirnos– explicó con sencillez para luego ordenar su comida.

–Ya falta menos de dos meses para tu boda, ¿cierto? –comentó Freeman con la boca llena a lo que el rubio asintió–. Nadie esperaba que Joe dejará a su niña salir con un policía, pero mira ¡cómo cambian las cosas!– exclamó emocionado y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda a Thawne.

–La verdad yo pensé que Iris terminaría con su mejor amigo–declaró Collins con humor– Ya sabes, el chico del Doctor Allen…pero resulta que éste bateaba para el otro lado–ser burló y Len tuvo que tomar un respiro y toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reaccionar a la mención de Barry.

Después de que Lisa le hubiera revelado la relación entre Barry y Eobard, Len había intentado olvidar la noche que ellos habían pasado juntos. Palabra clave de todo era intentado, ya que parecía era lo opuesto. Todas las noches, sueños extraños invadían su mente: Sueños con un hombre vestido en escarlata, una nave que viajaba por el tiempo y un grupo de personas.

Había dos factores comunes de todos sus sueños: El primero era Barry Allen y el segundo era él siendo consumido por una explosión de energía azul. No le daba miedo morir, le inquietaba más la participación del castaño en realidad. En todos sus sueños, ellos empezarían peleando, él usando su arma mientras el joven usaba su velocidad, y terminarían besándose y follando en distintos lugares de Central City.

Lo peor de todo es que no podía librarse de esos sueños, cada vez que se disponía a dormir era atosigado por estos. Todo había comenzado el día siguiente del que se habían separado. Una parte de él se preguntaba si estos se detendrían si lo volvía a ver, pero su yo lógico lo detuvo de cometer esa locura. Barry Allen era en realidad Barry Thawne y era un peligro para todos que lo buscará.

Aunque eso no evitó que lo investigará y buscará toda la información que la red tuviera disponible sobre él. Len sabía toda su historia, desde su historial académico hasta la relación que éste había mantenido con sus fallecidos padres, y no podía entender cómo alguien como él había terminado con Eobard Thawne. No tenía sentido.

–¿Supiste del escandalo en la mansión Thawne? –le preguntó Collins a Eddie quien masticaba su hamburguesa con no mucho placer.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio confundido– ¿Qué pasó? –cuestionó mientras dejaba su hamburguesa y lo miraba con seriedad, sorprendiendo a los otros dos agentes.

–Aparentemente, el chico del doctor llamó a emergencias muy alterado–le contó Collins– Él dijo que estaba encerrado en contra de su voluntad y quería irse– Len se tensó al escuchar esas palabras salir del hombre y dejó su taza en la mesa por miedo a que la rompiera en su sorpresa–. Pero cuando Freeman y yo llegamos, todo estaba en orden y el joven se encontraba durmiendo–declaró mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su café.

–Nos recibió su esposo, el Sr. Thawne–completó Freeman– Y nos enseñó que todo estaba en completo estado, así como una orden de un psiquiatra…–el varón se detuvo y miró a Eddie dudativo sin saber si debía continuar con su relato.

–¿Un psiquiatra? –preguntó Eddie preocupado por la salud del mejor amigo de su prometida.

–Aparentemente, el chico se intentó suicidar–finalizó Collins– El Sr. Thawne estaba muy afligido y, por órdenes médicas, mantenía en constante vigilancia a su esposo– añadió con pesadumbre.

–No sabía nada–comentó Eddie con el ceño fruncido– Joe se encuentra visitando a Wally en Metropolis y Iris no me dijo nada– El rubio se mordió el labio– Pero…eso no suena como Barry–agregó y los otros se encogieron de hombros. Tras unos segundos de meditación, el rubio se levantó, dejó unos billetes en la mesa y salió de ahí sin despedirse.

Len estuvo apunto de hacer lo mismo al escucharlo todo. Debía comprobar por sí mismo que todo fuese verdad. Pero se detuvo cuando la mesera se acercó y sirvió una hamburguesa y una malteada en frente suyo. Él la miró confundido, ya que él no había ordenado nada.

–Señorita…–empezó a decir el ladrón para hacerle saber del error cuando una mujer rubia se sentó en la silla enfrente suyo y tomó una patata. La mesera se retiró tras una sonrisa dulce de la mujer –-. ¿Quién eres tú? –le preguntó él con desconfianza.

–Soy Sara Lance–se presentó con una sonrisa confiada– Y tengo un mensaje para ti– agregó antes de tomarle un sorbo a su malteada. Sus ojos azules brillaban con diversión y astucia. Len sólo enarcó una ceja, curioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre dejen su comentario y dejenme saber que opinan. He de admitir que leerlos y saber de ustedes hacen la escritura más ameno. Además, los invito a escuchar el podcast "Desde el Rincón", mi nuevo proyecto y bebe, en donde habló sobre el fanfiction como objeto de arte y fenómeno cultural.
> 
> Como siempre, espero que se encuentren bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I need some recovery_ **

**_Don’t wanna make this messy_ **

**_Push and pull again as you untie the ends._ **

**_(Do you?,_ ** **Rebecca Black)**

Barry levantó la vista de su celular cuando el auto se estacionó frente el edificio en donde se encontraba el departamento de Iris y Eddie. Su estómago se encogió ante la perspectiva de enfrente a su mejor amiga después de la llamada que tuvieron más temprano durante el día y que originó que Eobard permitiera que visitara a la pareja. Iris había sonado enojada y preocupada a muerte por él, ya que Eddie le había contado la versión de lo sucedido hace tres semanas que había sido contado por el millonario. No quería tener que mentirle, pero no tenía otra opción si quería mantenerla segura.

–Hemos llegado, Sr. Thawne– Le dijo el chofer con preocupación ante su distracción. El hombre, Liam Gregor, había sido su conductor por los últimos cinco años y parecía genuinamente angustiado por su bienestar. Sin embargo, el castaño ya no sabía en quien confiar; temeroso de que la red de influencia de Eobard fuera mucho más grande de lo que se imaginaba.

–Gracias– dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y hacia el ademán de abrir la puerta, pero ésta fue abierta desde afuera.

Rosa Dillon, la escolta de Eobard le había impuesto, le sonrió desde el otro lado a la vez que mantenía la puerta abierta para él. La rubia se había convertido en su sombre desde que el doctor le había dado permiso de salir de la cama. Las únicas veces que ella tenía permitido dejarlo eran cuando Eobard se encontrará presente.

Era bastante claro que su esposo ya no confiaba en él. Ni siquiera las amenazas que éste le había hecho a Barry le parecían suficientes para atar el joven. Eobard era muchas cosas, pero no era estúpido. El menor deseaba encontrar el momento indicado para alejarse de él y, de ser posible, separar su vida de la del otro.

Ese deseo ya existía previamente a su secuestro y esa terrible noche. Después de vislumbrar el lado oscuro y desconocido de Eobard y ser victimas de sus acciones, ese anhelo se había cementado. El joven no quería darle otra oportunidad al rubio. Él había concedido demasiado para que Eobard se sintiera satisfecho con él, para cumplir con su parte del trato, pero no iba a permitirle que lo volviera a lastimar, O, al menos, eso era lo que deseaba obtener en algún momento.

Barry se levantó con lentitud, su cuerpo aun se encontraba adolorido y recuperándose. Especialmente cuando su condición no había detenido a Eobard de tocarlo, a pesar de las órdenes médicas. El hecho de que se sentía débil, puesto que su apetito había disminuido por culpa de los medicamentos y la desconfianza que sentía ante cualquier alimento que pasará bajo la vigilancia de Eobard, por lo que había dejado de comer.

Rosa lo tomó del brazo, ayudándole a caminar, al mismo tiempo que lo apresuraba a moverse. Ella cerró la puerta del auto con su pie antes de conducirlo hasta la entrada del edificio. El cuidador del edificio le sonrió, reconociendo, pero, poco a poco, su sonrisa desapareció y éste frunció el ceño. Claramente, Barry lucía terrible. Sin embargo, el guardia no dijo nada y los dejó subir al elevador sin problemas.

El varón miró al piso, intentando evitar su reflejo en las paredes metálicas del elevador. No le gustaban los espejos o cualquier superficie reflectiva desde que había conocido a Sam Scrudder y los intentaba evitar. No podía evitar sentirse observado y tenía miedo que éste se encontrará vigilándolo.

El sonido del elevador sobresaltó al joven e hizo que se diera cuenta que se encontraba en el piso que correspondía al departamento de sus amigos. Lentamente, avanzó hasta la puerta de éste y tocó con suavidad para no sorprender a nadie, pero lo suficiente fuerte para ser escuchado. Desde el otro lado, el sonido de pasos apresurados se hizo oír, alertándole de la presencia de sus amigos y su cercanía.

Un segundo después se vio envuelto por lo9s brazos de su mejor amiga, quien se lanzó a él en el segundo que abrió la puerta. Barry escondió su rostro en la melena azabache de ella, sumergiéndose en el aroma a coco y vainilla de su shampoo, y se permitió llorar. Una lágrima se volvió dos y dos se convirtieron en tres hasta que éste no pudo evitar que su llanto escalará, sobrepasando sus límites, hasta que él se encontró temblando y soltando pequeños gimoteos que él no podía controlar.

Era tan reconfortante y liberador en contraste en los brazos de Iris. La mujer lo condujo dentro del lugar, separándose ligeramente de él para ver el camino, y lo llevó hasta el sofá. Los dos se sentaron ahí y ella lo dejó soltar toda su pena, miedo, dolor e impotencia, en formas de lágrimas sin decir nada, sólo lo sujetó.

Barry deseaba poder decirlo todo y pedir consejo o ayuda, pero no debía hacerlo. Eobard lo había dejado claro. Cualquiera que se involucrada en sus problemas terminaría seriamente lastimado. De igual manera, el rubio sabía que ellos, sus amigos, eran lo único que le quedaba para poder mantenerlo a su lado.

–¿Quién es usted? –escuchó la voz de Eddie preguntar con confusión.

-Soy el guardaespaldas que el Señor Thawne contrató para seguridad del Señor Barry–contestó Rosa cruzándose de brazos.

–Barry no necesita ser protegido de nada o nadie si se encuentra con nosotros– intervinó Iris feroz desde su lugar, mirando a la mujer desde el hombro de Barry.

–El señor Thawne me ordenó que acompañará siempre a–empezó a decir la rubia, pero Iris la interrumpió.

–Esta es mi casa– gruñó ella–. Cualquier orden que Eobard haya dado no tiene importancia bajo mi techo– Iris declaró furiosa.

Barry se estremeció ante la posibilidad de que Rosa hiriera a Iris y se incorporó para hablar. Debía conciliar la situación antes de que se saliera de control. Aunque, al parecer, Eddie tuvo la misma idea y habló antes que él.

–Yo me haré cargo de la seguridad de Barry–la voz de Eddie era educada, pero segura. Él no aceptaría otra alternativa–. Puede asegurarle a mi tío que Barry estará bien bajo mi cuidado–finalizó mientras, con una seña de brazo, la inventaba a la mujer a irse.

–Lo estaré esperando a la salida–contestó su escolta antes de irse, un tono amenazante se encontraba impregnado en sus palabras.

Eddie le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, sólo cerró la puerta. Barry soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo por tres semanas. Por primera vez, parecía que el control que Eobard tenía sobre él había desaparecido.

–Todo está bien– le aseguró Iris con suavidad mientras le sujetaba de los hombros con dulzura, obligándola a verla–. Todo va estar bien–le prometió con una sonrisa que derritió a Barry.

–¡Los espejos! –exclamó Barry, asustando a la pareja– Deben cubrir o romper todo aquello que sea reflejante– les pidió sin aliento. Su corazón golpeaba sus costillas ante la idea de que Scrudder los visitará.

El detective no dudó de sus palabras. Su experiencia en la fuerza contra metahumanos lo habían preparado para cualquier locura. Sin dudarlo, entró a la acción. En la casa sólo había dos espejos grandes y una mediano, uno en la sala, otro en la habitación principal y el último en el baño. El sonido de vidrio rompiéndose hizo temblar a los dos amigos, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar hasta que el rubio regresó.

–Listo–dijo agitado–. Todo esta cubierto…–dijo mientras tomaba una respiración profunda–

–Dinos qué pasó– le pidió la mujer al mismo tiempo que Eddie se sentaba frente a ellos, en la mesita de centro, y miraba con preocupación al otro varón–. Ninguno de nosotros creyó esa absurda historia…–dijo ella con certeza, la cual se había reafirmado ante la peculiar petición del castaño–… aunque realmente te ves horrible– añadió, provocando que él soltará una corta carcajada.

–Es…–empezó a decir el joven, pero se quedó callado de repente. _¿Qué debía contar? ¿Los pondría en peligro? ¿Cómo decir todo sin perder su amistad?_

–¿Complicado? –completó Eddie con el ceño fruncido. Barry asintió con pesadez–. Barry, no necesitas decirnos todo ahora– Los ojos de Barry se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas–, pero recuerda que no estás solo– Iris le sonrió orgullosa a su prometido– ¿Esas heridas te las hiciste tú? –La voz de Eddie le recordó al par de amigos a la voz de detective de Joe– O ¿alguien más te las hizo? –cuestionó.

–No fui yo–confesó Barry con voz rota.

–¡Maldito hijo de puta! –exclamó Iris al escuchar eso– ¡Lo voy a matar! –declaró iracunda.

–Iris– le llamó Barry al mismo tiempo que la sujetaba del brazo para evitar que se levantará de su lugar e hiciera alguna tontería. El movimiento brusco provocó que un dolor recorriera a Barry de pies a cabeza y causó que soltará un quejido.

–¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la mujer, dejando de lado su ira, y lo miró de arriba abajo; buscando heridas a plena vista.

–Estoy bien–contestó Barry–. Sólo es dolor muscular– le explicó.

–¿Qué tipo de heridas tienes? –preguntó Eddie mientras lo analizaba consternado–. ¿Qué te hizo, Eobard? –

–No quiero hablar de eso–murmuro Barry avergonzado. No quería que ellos supieran de los abusos sexuales sufridos por parte del otro. No quería verse vulnerable–. Los medicamentos me han…–

–Sabes que puedes ser sincero con nosotros– le cortó Iris–…no tienes nada que temer–.

–Iris…–dijo Barry antes de negar con la cabeza y bajar la mirada a su regazó.

Si veía los ojos cafés de Iris, él no evitaría confesar todo y no podía hacerlo. No aún. No podía lidiar con la vergüenza y la humillación. No sólo de los maltratos sufridos, sino el confesar su trato con Eobard y su aventura de una noche.

–Barry…–Iris le llamó, insistiendo, pero Eddie intervino.

–Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Iris–le recordó el rubio con serenidad y los dos compartieron una mirada. La periodista asintió después de uno segundos–. Eobard es alguien con muchos recursos y Barry está en problemas, no importan los detalles–

Barry miró a Eddie y a Iris con la boca abierta. Ninguno de los dos había creído la mentira contada por Eobard. Él no había esperado que sus amigos creyeran a ciegas lo que otros dijeran sobre él, pero no esperaba que juzgaran tan severamente la versión oficial. Obviamente, los dos habían hablado antes de que él llegará y discutido el cómo proseguir.

Él sabía que Iris desconfiaba de Eobard, prácticamente desde la primera vez que lo conocía, por lo que no se sorprendía que ella pensará en él como lo peor. Sin embargo, no lo esperaba de Eddie, quien compartía sangre con el otro. Aun así, el rubio parecía no confiar en su propio tío.

Sus dos amigos se encontraban solamente interesados en su seguridad y bienestar sin ver quienes se encontraban en peligro eran ellos. Eobard no lo lastimaría a él, no fatalmente, pero algo en su interior le decía que la situación no sería la misma para la pareja si se involucraban demasiado. Las amenazas del rubio resonaron en sus oídos.

–Debe haber algo que podamos hacer–le dijo Iris a Eddie antes de regresar su atención al castaño– Puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros y buscaremos una manera de conseguirte el divorcio–le suplicó la periodista, pero el negó con la cabeza–…Una vez que el Capitán Singh te vea sabrá que algo anda mal y nos apoyará, podríamos conseguir una orden de restricción…–

–Iris–le detuvo su mejor amigo con voz débil– No quiero que se involucren– Iris la miró herida–, no por ahora–le pidió y miró a Eddie en busca de apoyó–. Eobard tiene aliados con habilidades peligrosas y no quiero que nada malo les pasé– Iris frunció el ceño, pero finalmente asintió.

–¿Tal vez puedas pasar la noche aquí? – comentó el detective, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Barry en un gesto amistoso–. Hablaré con Eobard– Su expresión se volvió amarga al pronunciar al nombre del otro–, lo convencerá para que te puedas quedar–.

–Gracias– respondió el castaño–, pero no me sentiría cómodo…–Iris abrió la boca para protestar–. Tengo heridas que n-no quiero que vean–explicó con nerviosismo– y pe-pesadillas– soltó un pesado suspiro y se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero no puedes regresar con él tampoco– Iris replicó frustrada por no ser capaz de ayudar a su amigo. La mujer le lanzó una mirada a su prometido en busca de ideas alternas para no permitirle al otro regresar al nido de la víbora.

–Una noche lejos de Eobard podría ser bueno para ti– dijo el rubio tras pensarlo unos segundos–. Podríamos alquilar una habitación de hotel para ti y pasar la noche ahí– Iris iba a interrumpirlo, pero Eddie se adelantó a sus ´protestas–, y mañana nos reuniremos para pensar que hacer–.

–Eso… no es una mala idea– contestó Barra al meditarlo por un momento. Realmente él deseaba tener un momento lejos del control del rubio y su presencia. Si pudiese conseguirlo, aliviaría su alma. Sin embargo, no se encontraba listo para enseñarles su fragilidad a su mejor amiga.

–No estoy feliz con esto– admitió Iris con brazos cruzados–. Pero si lo que necesitas es tiempo, te lo daré–La mujer relajó su postura y tomó una de las manos de Barry entre las suyas–. Solo recuerdo que no está solo, ¿si? –le preguntó y él asintió–. Bien, vamos a cenar– ordenó un poco más energética antes de arrastrar a Barry a la mesa.

Por su parte, Eddie se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el lado contrario del departamento, parándose enfrente de una ventana que daba hacia la calle. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número con rapidez. Mientras esperaba que la otra persona contestará, sus ojos azules se quedaron clavados en Rosa Dillon, quien se encontraba checando su celular, en la acera de enfrente. El chofer de Barry ya se había ido.

–Thawne– respondió la voz aterciopelada de su tío–. ¿Qué necesitas, Eddie? –le preguntó tras, al parecer, checar el nombre del contacto.

–Eobard, ¿cómo estás? –´preguntó en un tono cordial, pero su figura se encontraba tensa y sus ojos ardían con desprecio para el otro hombre.

–Muy bien, Edward– contestó el otro–. ¿Para algo con Barry? –Dejando de lado toda cordialidad.

–Él se encuentra algo emocional–contestó Eddie–. Se encuentra muy triste y creo que sería bueno si se quedará con nosotros– declaró con voz suave.

–No creo que…–empezó a decir Eobard.

–Iris y él siempre han sido muy unidos– interrumpió el más joven–. Sería bueno para los dos– Él sintió la mirada de Iris y Barry sobre él–. Podría ayudar a Barry a sentirse más seguro y recuperarse– declaró y la línea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

–Vale– aceptó el mayor–, pero espero que te hagas responsable de su seguridad– su voz bajo unos tonos, amenazantes. Eddie sintió su instinto de supervivencia ante la sensación de peligro–. He de advertirte, Edward, que Barry ha estado muy inestable desde la muerte de su padre y, de vez en cuando, habla cosas sin sentido– Eddie apretó el celular con sus manos en indignación en nombre de Barry–. Yo tendría cuidado con creer en todo lo que él dice– aconsejó.

–Lo tendré en cuenta– le aseguró Eddie con voz poco convencida–. Por cierto– Sus ojos regresaron a pasarse sobre la “guardaespaldas”–. Iris se siente incomoda con tu personal alrededor de la casa– comentó con voz ligera.

–Es por la seguridad de Barry–respondió Eobard– Es lo más preciado que tengo– Eddie sintió su estomago revolverse ante la posesividad en la voz del otro–. Debes entender que me preocupó por su seguridad–.

–Lo entiendo, pero creo que hay limites para esa protección– declaró el detective–, y tú los estás cruzando– le advirtió.

–Lo tendré en cuenta– respondió el otro con sarcasmo– ¿Algo más, sobrino? –

–Sabes que Iris y yo consideramos a Barry como parte de nuestra familia y nos preocupamos por él, ¿verdad? –le cuestionó Eddie y recibió un gruñido en respuesta–. Bien, porque nunca permitiremos que algo o alguien lo lastime– aseguró con certeza–. Ten buena noche– le deseo antes de colgar.

Cuando se giró, se encontró con las miradas de su prometida y el amigo de ésta. Su amigo. Barry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa. Por su parte, Iris asintió orgullosa.

–¿Vamos a cenar? –preguntó Eddie cuando el nudo en su garganta se lo permitió.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa y se prepararon a cenar. Iris intentó llenar el plato de Barry al verlo tan delgado, pero éste no era capaz físicamente de comer más. No después de haber estado comiendo tan poco por tres semanas. A pesar de que el pastel de carne y la pasta que Iris había preparado oliese deliciosa, decidió ser prudente y comer poco. Eddie e Iris lo mantuvieron entretenidos con historias simples, queriendo distraerlo.

Cuando terminaron, Barry se ofreció como voluntario para ayudar a Iris recoger la mesa y limpiar los trastes sucios. Mientras tanto, Eddie salió del departamento, el joven no confiaba en Eobard y quería comprobar que no hubiera espías alrededor. El rubio estaba dispuesto a buscar asistencia de sus colegas si era necesario.

–¿Por qué no creyeron en la versión de Eobard? –preguntó Barry cuando se encontraron solos. Iris casi tió uno de los grandes platos en sus manos ante la inesperada pregunta.

–Bueno…–Iris empezó a decir meditabunda– Te he conocido desde que eras niños, Barry, y tú nunca has considerado la muerte como una escapatoria, amas demasiado la vida, lo que se puede hacer con ella y su potencial, para tomar ese camino– Ella se mordió el labio–. La única ve que consideraste el suicidio como una salida, no era para ti, sino para tu madre– Iris puso el plato secó en la alacena y tomar otro– No quería que sufriera– Ella volteó a verlo– La historia que Eobard inventó no encaja contigo– Barry asintió–. Sé que hay cosas que me has ocultado por años, pero me gusta pensar que aún conozco tu corazón– declaró Iris.

–Yo…–Barry susurró sorprendido.

–No tienes que decirme nada que no puedas o quieres– Ella le aseguró–. Ya me lo contarás en tus propios términos– Él volvió asentir antes de continuar con su tarea– Sé que lo hiciste por el bien de alguien y nunca dañarías a nadie conscientemente– La mujer enfocó su atención a su labor–, pero prométeme que, de ahora en adelante, también cuidarás de ti mismo– Ella volvió a mirarlo y éste correspondió la mirada–. Promételo– le pidió.

–Lo prometo, Barry– respondió Barry con sinceridad y recibió una sonrisa de su mejor amiga.

Los dos continuarán sus tareas en silencio. Pronto la cocina se encontraba recogida y resplandeciente. Fue entonces que Eddie decidió regresar. El rubio se veía más tranquilo a diferencia de cuando se había ido.

–No hay moros en la costa–le confió el hombre–. Cuando quieras irte, podremos irnos, Bar– le dijo con una sonrisa.

–Llévalo al hotel del centro– le dijo Iris mientras sacaba de su cartera y le entregaba a su esposo un fajo de billetes–. Me deben un favor y no usan registros electrónicos–le explicó–. No es el lugar más lujoso, pero es acogedor–le informó la periodista en un tono de disculpa.

–Suena perfecto–le agradeció el castaño, antes de volver a abrazarla. Ésta le regreso el abrazo con suavidad– Gracias– murmuro Barry contra su pelo.

–No hay nada que agradecer– le aseguró Iris–. Pero debes prometerme que mañana buscaremos una solución– Él asintió–. Ten cuidados, cielo–le dijo ella a su pareja y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

–Siempre lo tengo–le aseguró Eddie antes de salir del lugar acompañado de Barry. Dejando Iris sola en el departamento. Ella espero a escuchar el timbre del elevador, avisándole que se cerraba, para sacar su celular y llamó a uno de sus contactos.

–Hola, Kara– saludó la mujer– Lamento molestarte tan tarde, pero necesitó un favor– dijo ella.

–No hay problema– contestó una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea–. ¿Qué necesitas?

–Toda información que puedas encontrar sobre Eobard Thawne– respondió Iris decidido–. Cada pequeño detalle que se ha pasado detalle y que haya sido ignorado previamente– declaró con un brilló astuto en sus ojos. _Nadie se metía con su familia._

Barry miró a su alrededor. El hotel conservaba un aire de decoración del siglo pasado, pero eso mismo le daba un aire hogareño. Aunque Eddie había estado nervioso, ya que no le gustaba dejarlo en un lugar sin tantas comodidades. Sin embargo, al castaño no le importaba.

El estar fuera del control de Eobard era suficiente. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que se había sentido tan relajado. Barry soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama. Iris realmente tenía conexiones en todos lados por su trabajo, pero él no, ni Eddie, querían pensar en el tipo de deudas o favores ella había tenido con los dueños del hotel; estos lo habían recibido como huésped importante y habían prometido mantener su presencia en secreto.

Ahora en su habitación, después de haber rechazado todas las atenciones de los trabajadores del hotel, se encontraba recostando en la mejor cama del mundo y sintiéndose tranquilo, Tal vez debería pensar en que planear que debería hacer, pero estaba tan cansado que se dejó caer en el sueño. Mañana lo haría.

_Las manos de Eobard se clavaron sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a permanecer quieto sobre la cama, mientras seguía follando sin piedad. El rubio casi lo tenía doblado a la mitad, poniendo sus piernas sobre sus hombres y forzando todo el peso sobre su columna. Barry no tenía otra alternativa, solo volteo el rostro para evitar ver el rostro del mayor y cerró los ojos. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas._

_–¿Cómo te atreves a cerrar los ojos? –gruñó el metahumano al notal el gesto y llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla para forzarlo a mirarle a la cara– ¡Estás pensando en ese imbécil! ¿cierto? – le cuestionó mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. Barry mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y decidió no contestar. Eso enfureció al otro, quien lo abofeteo._

_– ¡Soy yo quien te está follando! ¡No ese maldito hijo de puta de Jordan! –le gritó antes de volverlo a golpearlo. La otra mano se movió para tomar la pierna derecha, bajándola hacia su cintura, y lo obligó a abrazar su cintura para hacer palanca para poder penetrarlo con más facilidad y con más fuerza. – ¡Mírame, Barry! –El agarre de Eobard en su cintura se volvió doloroso–. ¡Di mi nombre! –le ordenó._

_–No…–murmuro el castaño casi sin aire y adolorido–. Por favor, para– le pidió entre quejidos. Los músculos de su ano todavía se encontraban inflamados de las laceraciones de su última vez, por lo que las acciones del otro sólo lo hacían peor._

_–¡Di mi nombre! –ordenó el otro, acentuando cada uno de sus palabras con una embestida que estremeció a Barry._

–¡Eobard! –sollozó Barry al mismo tiempo que se despertaba en su habitación del hotel. Sudor frio empapaba la cama y su ropa y lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

El castaño intentó controlar su respiración mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello húmedo. Todas las noches despertaba por culpa de sus pesadillas. Usualmente, Eobard se encontraba ahí, por lo que sólo intentaba encogerse en su lugar y llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Pero, está vez podía expresar su dolor libremente.

Tomó una de las almohadas y gritó en ella con todas sus fuerzas. Una vez que sacó su frustración, dolor y odio se ella, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Dentro de éste, se mojó la cara para limpiarse. No había ningún espejo en el cuarto o el baño, él había pedido al personal que lo quitarán y ellos le hicieron el favor de complacer esa extraña petición. Por lo que, no sabía cómo se veía, pero suponía que se veía desastroso.

Él sabía que no iba a volver a dormir tan fácilmente y estaba cansado de llorar. De sentirse débil y vulnerable. Ni un día más iba a temblar bajo la sombra de Eobard. Con esa energía, decidió que un paseo y el aire fresco de la noche le iría bien. Afortunadamente, el hotel se encontraba enfrente del parque más grande de Central City.

Se colocó la sudadera con capucha que Eddie se había dado y guardo la teaser que éste había insistido en que tuviera para que se levante en el bolsillo. Con las llaves del cuarto en mano, salió. Ninguno de los trabajadores lo vieron afortunadamente, ya que posiblemente no le hubieran permitido salir por su seguridad. Él sabía que era peligroso salir tan tarde, eran la una de la madrugada, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

Llevaba unos diez minutos caminando o, al menos, eso él creía, ya que no tenía celular para comprobarlo o reloj de pulsera, se lo había dado a Eddie, cuando decidió sentarse en una de las bancas y disfrutar de la brisa nocturna. El parque estaba extrañamente vació, no vagabundos o criminales. Lo cierto es que este lugar se encontraba en el territorio de los Rogues y la tasa de criminalidad, irónicamente, era más bajo que en otros lados y la zona era conocida por la gran cantidad de albergues seguros.

Por ello, se sorprendió cuando escuchó pasos acercarse a él, por lo que volteo a ver quien era. No estaba tan preocupado por que fuesen a asaltarlo, no traía dinero, pero temía que fuese uno de los secuaces de Eobard. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con la persona enfrente suyo, quien se detuvo a mirarlo con la misma sorpresa grabada en su rostro.


	9. Chapter 9

**_We’re never stopping (we’re never stopping)_ **

**_‘Cause nothing can stop us now_ **

**_We’re a legion_ **

**_And we’re gonna fight as one_ **

**( _Revolution,_ Alexa)**

El ser humano siempre ha cometido el mismo error. Una vez. Dos veces. Una infinidad de ocasiones. Creerse el centro del universo y superior a todas las cosas. Es cierto que la raza humana es afortunada al haber sido capaz de colocarse en la punta de la cadena alimenticia, a pesar de sus desventajas innatas ante depredadores más grandes o más fuertes. Pero, a pesar de que éste sabe que hay seres más fuertes o circunstancias que lo pone en sus rodillas, sigue sin aprender humildad.

Humildad especialmente dirigida hacia sí mismo. Hacía los seres humanos que son diferentes. Lo distinto aterra al hombre. Lo asusta porque, incluso con su presencia, amenaza con destruir la normalidad a lo que está acostumbrado y quitarle el poder. Poder que le da comodidad. Eso es una verdad histórica. El humano es una especia egocéntrica con lo que le rodea y consigo misma.

Los metahumanos han existido desde el momento en que el homo sapiens-sapiens empezó a caminar sobre la tierra. Evolutivamente, éstos son la respuesta adaptativa a una situación en el extremo traumática. Un ejemplo, los habitantes de Atlantis. Aunque en ellos se puede encontrar ciertos rastros de energía mística, la cual la ciencia aún no puede explicar, al igual que otros metahumanos como las amazonas de Themyscira o los homo-magi, hechiceros y usuarios de las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, existen otros metahumanos que surgieron de circunstancias que, en apariencia, no tienen nada que ver con lo divino o lo mágico.

En este último caso, estos han obtenido habilidades espectaculares por accidentes en donde, de no ser por esta adaptación, un hubiera sido capaces de sobrevivir. Eventos peligrosos provocados por el hombre de manera artificial o fenómenos naturales. Desde oleadas de radiación espacial hasta experimentos violentos. Un metahumano significaba sobrevivencia y adaptación, remarcando el gran potencial del ser humano y su tenacidad por existir. Y, aun así, el mismo hombre no lo podía ver de ese modo.

Los metahumanos eran adorados y temidos por el publico general. Adorados puesto que representaban todo lo que una vez el humano ordinario hubiera fantaseado con ser capaz de hacer y ser. Temidos porque tenía capacidades y habilidades que superaban lo cotidiano y rompían el orden.

Los individuos como las amazonas, atlantes o hechiceros se mantenían seguros del desprecio humano al permanecer semiocultos, salvo algunas excepciones, pero otros, quienes no habían nacido con estas habilidades o dentro de una comunidad que los protegiera, no era el mismo caso. Marginados. Despreciados.

En 2013, Central City experimento una oleada de metahumanos sin precedentes. Esto provocado con la explosión del acelerador de partículas de Star Labs y la tormenta de materia oscura. No todos los afectados por la explosión sobrevivieron al proceso de adaptación, envenenados por la radiación u otras circunstancias relacionadas, pero quienes lo hicieron obtuvieron más de lo que esperaban.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la cantidad importante de sujetos, estos no fueron recibidos bien por la población. Desconfianza hacia estos individuos y los problemas de seguridad que sus habilidades implicaban, así como la actitud de ciertos metahumanos criminales, provocaron que se formarán unidades civiles y del gobierno que orillaban a estos a ser registrados. Estas acciones sólo fueron alimentadas por grandes mentes como Lex Luthor, quien ya mantenía una posición anti-alienígena en su propia ciudad, y Eobard Thawne, el mismo hombre que era el dueño de los Laboratorios que habían provocado todo esto.

No era sencillo ser metahumano en Central City. Era probable que, de ser descubierto, perdieses toda oportunidad de tener un empleo con buena paga y acceder a muchos beneficios sociales. Serías obligado a ser registrado, estudiado y llevar un collar para suprimir tus habilidades, así como tenían que recibir visitas de revisión constantes e ir a citaciones al juzgado.

Muchos metahumánoses habían abandonado la ciudad, buscando huir de estas políticas, pero éstas las persiguieron a lo largo del país. Poco a poco, otros países imitaron la política de los Estados Unidos de América, y los metahumanos no tuvieron otra opción de vivir con lo mínimo o sobrevivir en las sombras. Las dos alternativas eran una pesadilla.

Había una tercera opción. Ésta no era accesible para muchos y sólo pocos tenían acceso a ella. Esconderse usando tecnología que hacía indetectable sus habilidades y el cambio en su ADN. Esta tecnología era experimental y sumamente cara. Y, aun así, cuatro de los científicos reconocidos dentro de Star Labs, quienes eran los principales productores de tecnología para detectar y suprimir metahumanos, tenían acceso a ésta y mantenían su naturaleza metahumana en el anonimato.

Francisco Ramon meditó sobre lo anterior mientras se colocaba las gafas que le permitían tener un control más preciso de su habilidad. Era irónico que ellos pudieran pasearse por las instalaciones de Star Labs y bajo la nariz de Eobard Thawne sin que éste sospechará nada mientras otros de los suyos eran perseguidos por el mismo hombre. Más irónico que era el esposo del mismo, Bartholomew Thawne, quien los protegiera y ayudará.

Barry se convirtió en un amigo cercano para el hombre de cabello largo al poco tiempo de conocerlo. El castaño y él compartían intereses y gustos en películas, libros y videojuegos al igual que tenían personalidades afines. Los dos eran sociables, pero tímidos e inseguros, por lo que batallaban para brillar en eventos sociales, aunque disfrutaban de sus pequeños círculos. Así que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Al principio, Cisco no había podido conciliar la idea de que su amigo Barry era el esposo de Eobard Thawne, el dueño y jefe de su lugar de trabajo, a pesar de que él nunca lo oculto. La razón de ello era la manera en que Barry se presentaba a la gente: Con una actitud humilde y respetuosa. A diferencia de su pareja, él siempre había sido accesible para todos. No había un aire de superioridad en él.

El científico debía admitir que, en su juventud, antes de la explosión, había admirado con toda su alma a Eobard Thawne. Junto a Harrison Wells, el genio había sido su modelo a seguir durante la universidad. Sin embargo, una vez que pudo tratarlo como persona, toda esa admiración se fue a la basura. El rubio parecía ser una persona simpática y carismática, pero, con el paso del tiempo, su verdadera persona, manipuladora y arrogante, salía a la luz.

Nadie dentro del circulo social de Barry podía entender la relación que él mantenía con el otro. Pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla, ya que el más joven tenía suficiente con la crítica de la prensa que lo dibujaban como una persona materialista y sólo interesado en la vida de lujos que Eobard podía darle. Ellos, sus amigos, que convivían con él podían ver que esto no era cierto: Barry intentaba mantener sus gastos al mínimo y casi nunca gastaba dinero para su placer.

Cisco siempre se había cuestionado en silencio por qué Barry nunca usaba nada de marca o la razón de que su computadora y celular personas se encontraban modelos atrás de los más recientes en el mercado. Él joven bromeaba que su salario no era el suficiente para acceder a esos lujos. En el momento, el ingeniero no había comprendido que lo que el otro había intentado decir era que no deseaba gastar el dinero de Eobard.

Fue hasta después de la explosión del acelerador que él pudo distinguir la línea que separaba a Barry de Eobard. Ellos estaban juntos, legalmente y físicamente, pero Barry mantenía su distancia con el mayor. No muchos se darían cuenta, se necesitaban horas intensas de observación y convivencia para verlo. Pero Cisco lo hizo.

Los días que procedieron al fatídico en el que el acelerador de partículas fue encendido, Star Labs se enfrentó a su peor situación. Muchos de los trabajadores habían renunciado y la institución ya no despertaba la confianza de nadie. Esta mala reputación aumento con la falta de respuesta de las principales figuras del lugar ante la crisis. Un silencio funesto. Uno que fue roto por Barry.

El joven hizo una donación oficial, en nombre del laboratorio, a los hospitales que trataban a los heridos. Equipo médico, materiales e, incluso, incentivos económicos fueron otorgados por el hombre. Al mismo tiempo que él personalmente visitó a cada una de las familias de los afectados. Cisco y Caitlin lo había acompañado y habían presenciado cada una de estas visitas. Lo vieron recibir gritos, maldiciones y quejidos, pero éste no retrocedió.

Ninguno de sus amigos se sorprendió al saber que después de la explosión, el castaño había donado mucho de su propio dinero para la reconstrucción y limpieza de zonas afectadas. De igual manera, él había sido quien insistió en las auditorias para comprender que había salido mal con el acelerador y la razón de la explosión. Auditorias que nunca tuvieron respuestas concluyentes.

Cuando Cisco, Hartley, Caitlin y Ronnie empezaron a presentar afectaciones por lo ocurrido, ninguno se oculto al castaño. Ellos sabían que él no los denunciaría, a pesar de la actitud que Eobard presentaba públicamente, y los ayudaría. Él les ayudo a acceder económicamente a la tecnología para ocultar sus habilidades y colaboró en mantenerlo en secreto. Todo a las espaldas de su esposo. Esto termino por ganar la lealtad de los cuatro.

–¿Estas listo? –preguntó Hartley, entrando a la habitación, con sus guantes puestos y vestido totalmente de negro. Cisco asintió a la vez que se acercaba para darle un beso en los labios.

–¿No hay nadie vigilándonos? –cuestionó en un susurro. Su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros del otro y sus brazos envolvían la cintura del rubio, no permitiéndole alejarse. No que él otro deseará hacerlo, quien colocó sus manos aguantaras en el pecho del hombre, acariciándolo.

–Nadie–le respondió en voz baja– Sin embargo, la seguridad de Star Labs ha aumentado sospechosamente– le dijo.

–Hunter nos dijo que eso podría pasar– comentó Cisco–. Lo bueno es que Caitlin y Ronnie se encuentran dentro del lugar– Hartley asintió antes de soltar un suspiro–. No te preocupes demasiado, todo va estar bien– lo consoló al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su nariz con la suya.

–Muchas cosas pueden salir mal–contestó Hartley siendo realista–, pero esto lo hacemos por todos los que sufren– Cisco sonrió levemente– y por Barry– finalizó.

–Por Barry–repitió el latino antes de separarse de su pareja. Él abrió un portal con sus poderes y los dos caminaron hacia él. Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas.

Hartley y Cisco habían mantenido una amistad forzada antes de la explosión. Los dos eran amigos de Barry, pero no podían soportar estar solos en una habitación: Los dos eran demasiado competitivos para su propio bien. Sin embargo, después de la explosión, en el peor momento para los dos, ellos se encontraron y tuvieron la oportunidad de conocerse de verdad.

Los dos se encontraban en una situación delicada al presentar sus habilidades metahumanas y no tener el apoyo de su familia. De cierta forma, Ronnie y Caitlin se tenían uno al otro, dispuestos a formar su propia familia, mientras que ellos se encontraban solos. Hartley había sido desheredado por sus padres cuando éste se declaró públicamente homosexual y Cisco se había aislado de su propia familia, cortando los lazos con ellos, desde su adolescencia.

Ante la soledad y la incertidumbre, ellos se acercaron uno al otro. Poco a poco, empezaron a ver más allá de sus egos y a ver a la verdadera persona escondida detrás de estos. Sus tres amigos no estaban sorprendidos de verlos juntos, los malditos desgraciados incluso habían apostado sobre cuanto les tomaría reconocer sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, la pareja prefirió mantener su relación en secreto, actuando como siempre lo habían hecho en público, como imbéciles que no se toleraban, y vivir en departamentos separados. Sus amigos no entendían el porqué de su discreción, pero respetaban su decisión. Sin embargo, la razón de ello era mucha más oscura y peligrosa: Mantenerse seguros, y a sus amigos, de Eobard Thawne. Ellos sabían que el hombre mantenía una vigilancia excesiva en ellos como si espera que manifestarán una actitud extraña o sus propias habilidades, por lo que ser extremadamente cuidadosos nunca estaba de más.

Al poco tiempo de recuperarse de la explosión y por órdenes de Barry, los dos realizaron una investigación sobre lo sucedido con el acelerador de partículas de manera secreta y extralaboral. Entre los dos, descubrieron la terrible verdad: La explosión no había sido un accidente. Todo había sido calculado y planeado cuidadosamente para provocar los resultados obtenidos. Ambos acordaron no decir nada hasta dar con el posible sospechoso detrás de la operación, razón por la que Barry ignoraba la verdad.

Con el paso de los años, los dos científicos habían recuperado información y descubierto un lado de Eobard Thawne que hubiesen deseado no haber conocido jamás. El hombre era un lunático. Obsesionado con mantener el control sobre todo a su alrededor, mantenía todo y todos bajo su autoridad vigilado, por lo que fue un verdadero milagro que ellos hubieran podido descubrir la responsabilidad que éste tenía sobre lo ocurrido en enero del 2013. Obviamente, él, Eobard, era el único con la autoridad suficiente para cambiar las órdenes y cálculos de otros científicos para provocar la explosión, así como poder autorizar el proyecto, saltándose otras opiniones.

Sin embargo, lo que les horrorizo y por lo que habían decidido mantener a sus amigos en la oscuridad, era las actividades que éste realizó posteriormente a lo ocurrido con el acelerador. El hombre estaba involucrado en el tráfico de metahumanos, así como la experimentación con estos, al mismo tiempo que recuperaba su imagen pública al ser el único distribuidor de tecnología para protegerse con metahumanos y el miedo de la gente hacia ellos, mismo que él alentaba. Del mismo modo, el tipo de personajes con los que mantenía negocios los mantuvo en silencio. Especialmente por seguridad de Barry, quien era el más cercano al hombre y quien se encontraba en su merced, se mantuvieron pendientes, recopilando información para el momento preciso.

Ese momento había llegado dos semanas atrás. La pareja había estado preocupada por la ausencia de Barry en los laboratorios. Las diferentes historias y rumores que rondaban en el lugar no encajaban y sólo aumentaban el temor de que algo malo le hubiera pasado. Pero, para los dos varones, era claro que el responsable de lo ocurrido era Thawne. Ante esto, decidieron involucrar a Ronnie y Caitlin y contarles lo que sabían.

Caitlin había estado furiosa con ellos por mantenerlos en la ignorancia, sólo la presencia de Ronnie evitó que ella descargará su ira sobre los dos. Una vez que ella se calmase y todos pudiesen charlar con tranquilidad, los cuatro decidieron empezar a investigar que ocurría. Durante estas investigaciones fueron abordados por el grupo liderado por Rip Hunter y comprendieron que lo que consideraban verdad era falso y la manipulación de Thawne era más profunda y venenosa de lo que habían esperado.

–Ramon, Rathaway– los saludó Hunter al verlos salir del portal desde su asiento. El ingles se encontraba sentado frente a un escritorio con tres computadores a su alcance–. Es bueno verlos, ya nos estábamos preocupando de que algo les hubiera pasado– dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos para estrecharles la mano.

–Todo está tranquilo en Central City– dijo Hartley mientras estrechaba su mano– Aunque la seguridad en los laboratorios y otras unidades de Star Labs en otras ciudades se ha duplicado en los últimos días– le informó con seriedad.

–Todo apunta a Thawne–farfulló el viajero del tiempo mientras los conducía fuera de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

El edificio en el que se encontraban era un almacén abandonado en Gotham City. Era el lugar perfecto para esconderse de Thawne y sus aliados, ya que la ciudad se encontraba en un punto caótico y nadie en su sano juicio vendría a instalarse en la ciudad. Distintas bandas criminales luchaban por el control de la zona urbana y las autoridades civiles habían perdido el control sobre ésta. A la vez que el lugar era lo suficientemente grande para ocultar la nave de Rip y organizar un centro de comunicación con otros puntos en el mundo.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo. El eco de sus pasos rebotaba contra las paredes de concreto. Hartley entrelazó su mano con la de su novio mientras avanzaban. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, por lo que las sombras que los rodeaban parecían amenazar con ahogarlos y un viento frío se colocaba en el lugar.

Finalmente, llegaron al gran deposito en donde se encontraba estacionada la Waverider. El hombre en la gabardina los invitó a entrar. El calor de la maquinaria era bienvenido en la noche fría de Gotham. Dentro de ésta, en el centro de control, los esperaba John Constantine, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Nightwing y Black Canary.

–White Canary y Zatanna se encuentran retrasadas– le informó Black Canary al ver al viajero del tiempo. La mujer se notaba tensa, pero era entendible. White Canary era su hermana.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos contacto con ellas? –preguntó Rip mientras se acercaba a ver la pantalla.

–A las tres y media de la tarde– informó la voz femenina de Gideon, la inteligencia artificial de la nave–. White Canary mandó un mensaje para avisar que se iba a encontrar con Leonard Snart– agregó.

–¿Captain Cold? –preguntó Green Lantern confundido mientras miraba a su alrededor– ¿Por qué quería comunicarse con él?

–Por que yo se lo pedí– contestó Rip, ganándose una mirada asesina de la hermana de la desaparecida–. Snart puede ayudarnos a entrar en la ciudad, ya que tiene la mitad de ésta bajo su control– explicó defensivo.

–No creo que le haya hecho nada malo– intervino Supergirl conciliadora al sentir como la tensión crecía en la habitación– Snart no es conocido por ser un asesino– dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a la otra mujer y colocaba su mano sobre su hombre en un gesto tranquilizador–. Estoy segura que está bien– declaró con suavidad.

–Nosotros vimos a Zatanna por última vez a las siete– informó Cisco para calmar a todos–. Iba en camino a reunirse con White Canary, por lo que podría ser que se topará con un inconveniente, pero no creo que haya pasado nada malo– comentó con una sonrisa.

–Debemos a comenzar– interrumpió Nightwing– Batman me necesita en las calles– avisó sin querer ser grosero o despreciar la preocupación de Black Canary.

–Comiencen ustedes, yo iré a buscar a Zatanna y a White Canary–propuso John mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello–. De todos modos, necesitó un cigarrillo –gruñó mientras salía del lugar.

–¿Qué noticias tienes para mí, Nightwing? –preguntó Hunter, mirando al más joven entre ellos, mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada de descontento que aún le dirigía Black Canary.

–Los agentes de Atlantis no han descubierto ningún artefacto mágico como la lanza que describiste, pero detuvieron un barco que trasladaba metahumanos de América Latina a Europa por hombres de Vandal Savage y Bane– Cisco apretó ligeramente su agarre sobre la mano de Hartley ante la mención de metahumanos–. Red Hood nos contactó con información sobre la Liga de Asesinos– Black Canary volteo a verlo al escuchar sobre la organización de la cual su hermana había formado parte–, ellos tampoco tienen nada parecido a la lanza en su poder– finalizó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en una columna.

–Lo mismo con Luthor– intervino Supergirl– Mi fuente en Lex Corps ha buscado, pero no ha encontrado nada más– Hunter asintió mientras fruncía el ceño– Mi primo se ha puesto en contacto con varios extraterrestres que han sido afectados por las políticas de Luthor y Darkh que están dispuestos a ayudarnos–.

–Yo también he hecho eso– interrumpió Green Lantern– Y me he puesto en contacto con las personas que me has pedido– comentó con orgullo–Las Amazonas no han encontrado nada sobre la lanza en África y Shazam me aseguró que Black Adam no lo tiene–

–Darkh tampoco la tiene o ninguno de sus aliados cercanos– informó Black Canary– Pero, Oli…Green Arrow y Atom han notado transacciones cercanas entre Darkh y Eobard Thawne– añadió mirando a los dos habitantes de Central City.

–Como lo pensamos, Eobard Thawne parece ser el responsable de todo esto– dijo Hartley al mismo tiempo que se enderezaba y soltaba la mano de Cisco para caminar hacia la pantalla y empezar a enseñarle los esquemas que había diseñado para ellos–. Desde que Constantine robó los manuscritos, la seguridad de todas las instalaciones han sido reforzadas…–

–Sin embargo, no hemos encontrado ninguna señal que nos indique en cual unidad se encuentre la lanza–intervino Cisco– Todas han sido reforzadas con el mismo número de medidas y se han contratado el mismo número de agentes de seguridad– Señaló los números en la pantalla–, pareciese que Eobard sabe que lo estamos vigilando y no quiera darnos ninguna pista–.

–¿Cómo pudieron meter a Zatanna en el programa de internos con tanta seguridad, Pied Piper? –preguntó Supergirl maravillada e incrédula mientras leía la información.

–Afortunadamente, Thawne todavía nos tiene en estima–contestó Hartley con una mueca en el rostro– Por lo que fue fácil acceder a la base de datos– Rip lo miró no convencido en sus palabras.

Lo cierto es que habían usado el acceso que Barry había creado para ellos cuando habían investigado lo ocurrido con el acelerador. Una llave maestra para acceder a toda la documentación del laboratorio. Pero no querían involucrar al castaño en esto, ya que Hunter querría usarlo en su ventaja.

–Frost y Firestorm se quedaron a vigilar la situación en el laboratorio central– le informó Cisco para distraer al viajero del tiempo.

–Bien hecho, Vibe– lo felicitó Rip mientras se paseaba nervioso–. Zatanna nos podrá decir si sintió algún artefacto místico en las instalaciones de Central City y podremos ir descartando…–

–Hablaban de mí–canturreo la voz femenina y Anne entró en la habitación, seguida de White Canary y Constantine. Un movimiento de muñeca y la apariencia física de la mujer cambio para dejar en su lugar a la alta mujer pelinegro de ojos azules frente a ellos– No es muy educado hablar de alguien cuando no está presente, Hunter– le regaño coquetamente.

–¿Qué las retrasó? –preguntó Black Canary mientras se acercaba a su hermana para revisar que no estuviera herida.

–Tuvimos que recoger la basura– respondía White Canary juguetona para calmar a su pariente y señaló con su barbilla la pantalla. Ésta ya no mostraba las proyecciones de Hartley, en su lugar se podía ver la grabación en vivo de la celda de la Waverider. En ella se encontraba un hombre atado–. Parece que no somos los únicos con interés en Snart y su gente–.

–¿Malcolm Merlynn? –preguntó Hunter a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos para ver mejor.

–Sí– contestó la exasesina–, él se encontraba siguiendo a Cold– Una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en su rostro mientras veía al hombre encerrado–. Por cierto, Snart accedió a trabajar con nosotros– le informó a Hunter.

–¿Nos permitirá a entrar a la ciudad? –preguntó Nightwing sorprendido.

–Sí–respondió ella– Él se encuentra interesado en terminar el dominio de terror de Thawne, de quien sospecha como responsable del trafico de metahumanos, e incluso está dispuesto a compartir información de lo que él descubra en los laboratorios, ya que parece que tiene alguien infiltrado en ellos…–

–¡Eso es imposible! –exclamó Cisco confundido e indignado– ¡Nosotros lo sabríamos! – La mujer vestida en blanco se encogió de hombros– ¿Piper? –le preguntó buscando apoyó a su novio.

–En realidad…–contestó Hartley nervioso, moviendo se peso de un pie al otro–…Lisa Snart está infiltrada en nuestras instalaciones– El latino lo miró incrédulo–, yo permite que entrará– admitió mientras desviaba la mirada para no enfrentar a su pareja.

–¿Por qué? –le preguntó el otro violentamente. Su enojo era porque éste no le dijo y lo mantuvo en secreto.

–Alguien estaba intentando encontrar información sobre el tráfico de metahumanos en Central City en la red– explicó el rubio– Y cuando Overwatch me señaló que el usuario estaba relacionado con los Rogues, supuse que era buena idea darles la mano para detener a Eobard– El metahumano alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición– No sabía que íbamos a involucrar a Snart en esto también, sino lo hubiera discutido contigo, con todos, antes de hacerlo–se disculpó.

–Parece que has facilitado las cosas, Piper– dijo Constantine y se metió entre los dos amantes para evitar que discutieran, colocando sus manos en uno de los hombros de cada uno–. No te preocupes, Vibe, es bueno tener a Snart interesado en ayudarnos– le afirmó.

–¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? –preguntó Nightwing, sus ojos fijos en el prisionero.

–Ve a informar a Batman de lo que se ha dicho– le dijo Rip después de unos segundos de meditación–. Sabemos que Thawne es el hombre en cargo de todo y dudó que confiará en otros para esconder la lanza después del fiasco de los manuscritos– Nightwing asintió antes de salir del lugar.

–¿Crees que Merlynn nos dará información voluntariamente? –preguntó Black Canary a su hermana.

–Si le ofrecemos un buen trato, lo hará– contestó ella con despreció– El bastardo vendería a su madre por conseguir lo que desea– La mayor asintió con el ceño fruncido.

–Eso es bueno, cielo– dijo John mientras se acercaba a los botones de la pantalla y encendía el micrófono– ¿Merlynn? –lo llamó.

–¿Qué? – contestó el prisionero, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de cámaras– ¿Qué quieres? –

–Información sobre porqué seguías a Leonard Snart–respondió el hechicero–. Podríamos conseguirte unas instalaciones más cómodas y comida si cooperas con nosotros– le prometió.

–Fueron órdenes de Thawne– dijo el hombre rápidamente sin pensarlo. Las dos Canaries rodaron los ojos ante lo fácil que había sido–. Snart se rehusó a unirse a nosotros y Thawne quería que lo tuviéramos bajo vigilancia– Hunter asintió y palmeó orgulloso la espalda del hechicero–. Pero… yo no sólo seguía a Cold– Todos se congelaron en su lugar ante la información extra dada por el hombre–, La legión ya no confía en Thawne, siempre mandoneando sin dar explicaciones, y Luthor me mandó a buscar cualquier punto vulnerable de Eobard…– añadió dejando sus palabras en el aire, obviamente jugando con ellos.

–¿Lo encontraste? –preguntó Jordan, aprovechando el altavoz, pues no estaba dispuesto a jugar con su paciencia.

–Sí– contestó Malcolm–, pero sólo hablaré si me dejan ir y me escoltan a un aeropuerto seguro– agregó con seguridad.

–Si la respuesta es satisfactoria, tenemos un trato, Sr. Merlynn– prometió Hunter.

–Su esposo– contestó el hombre con una sonrisa– Bartholomew Henry Thawne–Cisco y Hartley se miraron, olvidando su enojo previo, con temor. Uno que era compartido por Green Lartern.

–Eobard no nos dará nada por su esposo– dijo White Canary–. Para ello debería tener corazón y no ser como tú, que utilizas a tu propia hija para matar– gruñó furiosa la mujer.

–Lo cierto es que, aunque no me creas, Eobard modificó la realidad para estar con él– contestó Merlynn– y no permitiría que nadie lo tocará– Una risita salió de la boca del criminal–. Pero, lo más interesante, es que Bartholomew los ayudará si se lo piden– Hunter frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Éste se encontraba meditando sobre sobre lo que él otro decía era cierto–, después de todo, su propio esposo lo maltrata y viola todas las noches–

–Maldita sea–murmuró Hartley furioso– ¡Lo sabía! –gritó enojado y golpeo la pantalla con su puño, terminando la comunicación entre ellos y el prisionero–. ¡Te dije que ese bastardo era el responsable de sus heridas!

–Cálmate– le dijo Cisco mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos– _Cálmate–_ le repitió en español mientras el otro ahogaba sus gruñidos en el hombre del otro.

–¿Qué heridas? –preguntó Green Lantern consternado– ¿Barry ésta lastimado? ¿Eobard lo lastimó? –cuestionó perdiendo el control en su temperamento.

 _Maldita sea_ Pensó Rip al ver como todos empezaban a discutir. _Parece que sólo complico las cosas, Sr. Allen. Como siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este primer capítulo. Dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones y ayudarme a mejorar la historia. Les dejo mis redes sociales para estar en contacto. Twitter:@ER_Aguilar12 y Tumblr: erac12.  
> Como siempre, les mandó mis mejores deseos.  
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter a lot. Let a comment to know you opinions and get this story better. I let you my social to be in contact. Twitter:@ER_Aguilar Tumblr:erac12  
> As always, I send you my best wishes.  
> XOXO


End file.
